All or Nothing
by THE Kid Hardy
Summary: Parenthood is never easy, and Krys and Matt are finding out just how difficult it really is. Along with help from their friends, will they finally realize how much they really care for one another? New chapter update 6.23.08! Final chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: All or Nothing

**Author:** Krys/Kid Dynamo/THE Kid Hardy

**Main Characters:** Krys (OC), Matt Hardy. May feature other characters from "Bank on It", such as: Edge/Adam Copeland, Amy "Lita" Dumas, Alexandra "Hellfyre" Calloway, Katrynne "Necromancer" Jacobs, or Kira Alexis Summers. Whatever comes to mind, basically, lol.

**Disclaimer:** I tried to ask for their souls, but Vince McMahon, being the bastard that he is, hasn't returned any of my phone calls or emails.

**Summary:** In perspective, it's a sequel to a kick ass story, if I do say so myself, lol. Here's the deal; I've been hunted down and commanded to make a sequel to "Bank on It". So, after hearing many death threats from rabid Matt Hardy fans (extreme exaggeration), I've finally decided to appease them, and make a sequel.

_**After Survivor Series**_

_So maybe tonight wasn't such a bad night,_ she thought once more as the lights around her darkened and shut off for the night. _Maybe this was all worth it. Everything happens for a reason, remember? This was your reason. You wanted Matt, no strings attached, and this may be it. Maybe now that we're going to be on SmackDown again, he'll start thinking ahead to the future._

_But will it be a future with me?_

It had been two weeks since Survivor Series changed Krystle Douglas' life. She had been involved in one of the hottest feuds of the summer. She had been the go-to girl for comfort when her partner, and love of her life, Matt Hardy, had broken up with his girlfriend of over six years, Amy Christine Dumas, known to WWE fans as Lita. Amy had been having an affair behind Matt's back with one of Matt's best friends, Adam Copeland, know as Edge. Adam had been married at the time, to one of Krys's closest friends, the oldest daughter of Glenn "Kane" Jacobs, Katrynne Jacobs. When Kat had finally allowed herself to see that Adam had intentionally cheated on her with Amy, she tried to get out, but was injured badly by Adam, prompting her cousin, Alexandra Calloway, to take action against her pseudo sister's ex-husband.

Showering that night in the Divas' locker room, Krys reflected on the things that had occurred during that feud. She reflected on her brief affair with Matt, and how she had hated him for sleeping with her to spite Amy. Try as she might, despite what had happened, Krys knew that whenever Matt would need her, she would come crawling back to him, falling for him harder and faster than before.

No matter how hard she'd tried, she would never be able to get Matthew Moore Hardy out of her system. Let's face it, she was in love.

And as everyone knew, people did crazy things when they're in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Disclaimer: **I make no claims to Matt Hardy, or anyone else involved in this story. I only own Krys, Shavonda (a character used in a chapter in "Bank on It"), and anyone else stated in other chapters from "Bank on It." All WWE Superstars and Divas are their own property, and are the business property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and Titan Sports. As for TNA stars and/or Knockouts mentioned, they are their own property, and the business property of the Jarrett family.

**Note:** This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Ember Evans, who has loaned me temporary use of her character, Kira Alexis Summers for this story. Also, this story has or will have strong language, and adult situations in this and future chapters. If you do not wish to read a fic with lanuage, or adult situations, please do yourself and your computer a favor, and do not read.

Kira was sleeping in Randy's arms that same night, celebrating his win for the SmackDown team in a classic Survivor Series match, defeating Shawn Michaels once again. He had won the previous two Survivor Series matches in a row, and for the third time, been the sole survivor. After his big win, the Undertaker showed up, crashing the celebration and decimating everyone in his path, and causing Randy, Kira, and Randy's father Bob to go rushing for the back as the Deadman glowered at them.

The two had great sex that night, as they did every night since Kira had ditched her old ragtag boyfriend, Mark Jindrak, a man who had been nothing more than a carry-on for Kira ever since he had been released from his WWE contract even one year ago. He had become increasingly jealous, always calling her cell phone and wasting her minutes with useless nonsense about her not being faithful to him, her cheating on him, and vowing he'd find the bastard she's cheating with and kick the living piss out of them.

As it turned out, Kira hadn't been cheating on Mark, but the idea had been constantly tempting. She had went out on a date with Randy, who seemed nothing like the arrogant son of a bitch he portrayed on television. The two had went out to dinner and a movie and clicked, identifying with each other on so many levels. Afterwards, they were in the lobby of the hotel the wrestlers had been staying at, and had just kissed, when Mark appeared as if out of nowhere, and attacked Randy. Kira tried to stop him, but received a slap to the face and a busted lip for her efforts. Eric Bischoff, the General Manager of RAW, told the police upon arriving that Jindrak was a former employee of the WWE, and that he attacked Randy and Kira, unprovoked. Jindrak was arrested, and Kira and Randy were able to return to Randy's room, where after licking their wounds, sealed their new relationship with more than a kiss.

Randy rolled over in his sleep, uttering a small groan, and Kira smiled to herself. _I feel more for Randy in two weeks than I did in two years with Mark,_ she thought, opening her eyes. "I love you, Randy," she whispered in the dark, and Randy snorted in response. Giggling quietly, she got up and grabbed her phone out of her gym bag, heading to the bathroom, where she dialed Krys' number.

After a few brief rings, Krys' phone finally picked up, and Krys answered. "Hello?" she asked tiredly, which threw Kira for a loop. Normally, Krys was never tired after a match. She'd always be up for at least another two hours, so there was something off once again.

"Krys?" Kira asked, frowning. "You don't sound so good, babe. You feeling alright?"

Krys sighed. "I'm okay," she said quietly. "I'm just feeling a little dragged out, but I'll live. I've gotta keep it down, since Matt's asleep in his room." She was quiet for a moment, and Kira knew she was making an irritated face. "He finally convinced me to get a double suite again," she said, evidently not pleased that Matt had once again convinced her to stay by his side… if only for a little while. "I don't know how he does it, but the man has a fuckin' hold on me that I can't escape. And it's freakin' me the hell out, Kir." Kira could practically picture Krys running a hand through her blackish brown shoulder-length hair, frustrated at the man she had been trying so hard to hate.

"Face it, love, you're head over heels for the guy. It's the same with me and Randy. I've never clicked with Mark the way I do with him." Kira lay her head against the bathroom's mirror, a content sigh escaping her lipstick-free lips. "The guy is so fuckin' awesome, it's amazing."

"God, I'm such an idiot!" Krys cried, and Kira could hear her slapping her forehead in irritation and frustration. "Lordy, you call me to talk about you and Randy, and my lovelorn, simpleton ass is bitchin' over Matt! I'm sorry, Kir, I'm happy for you and Randy, I really am. But I can't talk about love right now, without wanting to beat the piss out of Matt for treating me like some sort of slut." She then sighed again. "Sorry hun, I just can't do this right now." Krys' voice was sincere and apologetic, and Kira felt sorry for her friend and her predicament.

"It's okay, sweetie. You just take some time and sleep on it, and I'll treat you to a good ole shopping trip to prepare for our… ugh, HLA storyline." Kira heard Krys chuckle a little, and that lifted her spirit's a little, hearing her laugh. "So, I'll see you tomorrow around… eleven? I'll pick up Randy's card and car and call you before I leave okay?"

"Sure. Night Kir."

"Night hun." The two girls hung up, and Kira slowly crawled back into bed and Randy's arms, wrapping herself in their warmth once again.

"MMM… where'd you go to, baby?" Randy moaned sleepily, wrapping his arms even tighter around her.

"I went to the bathroom to make a call. Didn't want to disturb you."

"Mmhm, 'cause you know I need my beauty sleep." Kira chuckled, and within minutes, the couple was fast asleep.

Unfortunately for Krys, this would be the first of many sleepless nights.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three Disclaimer: I make no claims to any WWE Superstar or Diva. They are all property of themselves, and Vincent Kennedy McMahon of World Wrestling Entertainment, and/or Titan Sports. Also, any TNA Superstar or Knockout are their own respective property, and property of Jeff and Jerry Jarrett of NWA: Total Nonstop Action.**

**NOTE****: This fic (maybe not this chapter, but in future chapters) will contain very strong language, and adult situations, particularly sex, or something more. Mostly whatever comes to my sick mind, lol.**

**A/N****: How was everyone's Valentine's Day? I spent all yesterday (Tuesday) laying on my butt, typing on my laptop, watching television, and eating Entenmann's Little Bites Brownies, lmao. Also, the statement in italic in Krys' statement, is entirely false. This never happened. Just want to clear that up, so there's no confusion. Anyway, before I ramble on with completely random nonsense (which I'm known to do, lol), on to the story!**

Tossing and turning for what seemed like the umpteenth time that hour, Krys finally half-sighed, half-growled her frustrations, and sat up in bed. She couldn't sleep. Again. And it was messing her up mentally, as well as physically and emotionally. After all, you can only use so much makeup to cover the bags underneath your eyes.

She stood up, stretched a little bit to get the kinks out of her aching body, and walked out of her room, and into the main suite. Taking up residence on the sofa there, she flopped rather ungracefully, and propped her legs up. Grabbing the remote from the small coffee table next to the sofa, she tucked her legs underneath her, and turned the TV on.

As the blue light flickered on, she turned the volume down, so as not to wake Matt. _Lord knows I don't need to see him anymore than I already have to,_ she thought, tilting her head to a side, pushing a button on the remote, and turning to Channel 29 to watch "Good Day Detroit".

After less than twenty minutes watching the tube, Krys decided that TV wasn't cutting it. So she disappeared into her room, and, less than two minutes later, came back into the main suite, laptop and plugs in hand. "Let's see what's swimming on the 'Net," she muttered, attaching the plugs to an outlet and the laptop. She turned the power on, signed onto her screen name, and opened up her Internet Browser, Mozilla Firefox.

"Hm… wrestling sites, wrestling sites…" she mumbled, thinking to herself of what sites to browse through, now that she had some free time to herself. Since she couldn't sleep, what else was there to do in a hotel when there's nothing good on TV, and the gym wasn't open yet, besides going for a run, or flipping through the Internet on your computer? Krys opted for the latter.

She finally decided to go to Matt's site, and clicked onto the link labled, "The 'Us' Lounge". Signing in as Ms. Mattitude, she checked the latest news, finding nothing interesting, until a certain thread caught her eye.

Titled "What was That Interview About?", one of the members who had watched Survivor Series the night before had obviously been curious as to the special 'Interview' Adam had started before their Survivor Series match. "Did Matt and Krys really have an affair while Amy was out with her neck injury?" the person starting the thread asked. Eyes widening at all the responses, Krys quickly logged off the site, and went to another wrestling site, One of the main stories on the first page was about Krys and Matt, and what Adam had said the night before about her and Matt sleeping together during Amy's neck injury, when she was off the road for almost a year. Trying to keep her emotions in check, she swallowed hard, and scrolled down.

"_According to last night's Survivor Series pay-per-view, viewers heard Edge deliver a scathing comment to WWE Diva Krys, regarding the Matt Hardy/Lita/Edge situation. Edge commented on what he had said a few weeks prior to last night's match, saying that his statement about her sleeping her way to the top wasn't entirely wrong, then went on to reveal that the Diva, according to former close friend, now bitter rival, fellow WWE Superstar Matt Hardy, had slept with the 'Sensei of Mattitude', while Hardy's ex-girlfriend Lita, real name Amy Dumas, was out on a hiatus recuperating from a neck injury sustained during a taping of 'Dark Angel'._

_Reporters say that the Diva, who had aligned herself with Hardy against Edge and Lita, looked sick as Edge revealed the shocking news. Lita then took the microphone and yelled at the visibly shaken and upset Diva, calling her a 'whore', among other things. Lita then went on to attack Krys, starting the match, then walked out, resulting in a DQ for her, and an elimination from Edge's team. Edge went on to win the match, thus ousting Krys and Matt Hardy from RAW."_

Scowling, she closed the browser down, then decided against it, bringing the browser back up, and going to her MySpace account. She logged in, and started to make a new blog.

"_Okay, first things first. I know you all are wondering what went down at Survivor Series with Adam, myself, Matt, and Amy, namely myself and Amy on that so-called "Cutting Edge" show. First off, I want to set the record straight. I'm not denying or confirming that I did anything with Matt during the length of time Amy was out with her broken neck. Matt and I tried our hardest to keep our relationship professional, and for the longest time, it worked. Then… well, I'm sure you all know what happened by now._

_I'll finally come out and admit it. Matt already said it on this PWTorch DVD, and I'll say it here. Yes, we slept together, no, it was nothing more. It was one night, and one night only, not an ongoing affair that Adam and Amy had. What they did lasted over three months' time; what happened between myself and Matt went only the course of one night, and one night only. He even went so far as to use me and my body to spite Amy, which made me feel like shit._

_Who the fuck sleep with someone to spite someone else? I'll tell you who: A selfish person who has no regard for anyone or anything except themselves. I'll admit, Matt is a sweetheart, and yes, we've had our ups and downs (damn sure the downs), but that has never stopped me loving him. The one thing to break my heart when it came to him was rejecting my love, and instead chose to stick to this fantasy of Amy he has._

_Matt and Amy had a chance to talk after Survivor Series last night, and there are no longer any bitter feelings between them, as far as I know. I myself, before our match at Survivor Series, went to Adam and Amy, and have personally apologized for my atrocious behavior and treatment of them during the past few months. I feel like complete and total shit for what I had done, and while I don't regret what I had done, at the same time, I do. It's an ironic thing._

_I hope this statement has put to rest any rumors or questions circulating around the 'Net regarding myself, or my association with Matt Hardy. I am currently not speaking to him (it's 5:30 in the morning, why would I be speaking to him? Lol), but I have every intention to speak to Amy and Adam personally in the near future. I hope we can put this all behind us, and start anew._

_Best wishes, and much love to all,_

_Krys"_

Putting the finishing touches on her blog, she clicked the "Post" button, and within a few moments, her statement was published on her MySpace page for her friends to see.

_**The Next Day**_

"Good morning," Matt said, a small smile on his face as he spotted Krys curled up on the sofa in the main suite. Her hair was standing up on one side of her head from sleeping with her head propped up on the arm rest. And she was clad in a sleep shirt, giving Matt a tantalizing view of her legs, stretched out over the sofa.

Krys grumbled something incoherent, making Mat chuckle and wonder just what the hell she had just told him. He thought it was something to the extent of "Fuck the morning", but he wasn't sure. "Were you talking to Kira last night?" he asked, noticing her eyes narrow and glare at him. "Sorry, sorry, I heard my name, and I couldn't help listening," he said, raising his hands up in defense.

"I knew I should've closed and locked the door," she grumbled. She got up and stretched, unknowingly tempting Matt even more. "What's for breakfast?" she moaned, walking over to her bedroom door, stepping inside and closing it, then reemerging a few moments later with a pair of black jeans in her hands, and her hair swept up into a ponytail.

"Fend for yourself day," he replied smugly, reveling when she shot him a dirty look.

"Well, when do we have to be out of here?" Krys asked, starting to head into the bathroom. "We have to be out by noon, right?"

"Yup. Our flight leaves at 1 PM, so we have to be out of here by no later than 11:30; noon at the latest." Matt stopped in front of her on her way to the bathroom and said, "I don't want people thinking we're up to something by being late."

Krys rolled her eyes. "You are such a dick," she snapped. "I do NOT take that long to get ready!"

"I wasn't talking about getting ready," he muttered, but low enough for her to hear. He didn't need to trail his eyes downward for her to get his meaning.

"Never again," she said to him, trying her hardest to mean it this time. "I'll be in the shower, NOT thinking about you."

He saluted her, and she walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and turned the hot water on.

Stripping down to her birthday suit, she tested the water, then climbed into the shower, and pulled the curtain. She sighed contentedly, making sure to let the hot water run its course down her body, soothing her aching muscles. She made sure to pay special attention to her belly, when Adam had speared her, luckily not as viciously and mercilessly as the previous time. Sending a thank you heavenward, she was glad she went to his locker room and apologized to him in person. Though the shot about her and Matt's escapade that one night in 2003 had gone a bit far, she admitted that she'd deserved that much. She was especially glad that Adam had forgiven her enough to give her a merciful spear, instead of the brutal one he'd used when Krys had went against Amy for the Women's Championship.

Krys had to admit, getting all wrapped up in the whole love triangle between Matt, Amy and Adam, and falling for Matt again, she'd almost totally forgotten why she had helped him in the first place. Why had she helped Matt? To remind him of what he had been missing out on by sticking with Amy? To get back at Shelton, by taking Matt's side? To atone for not taking action when Shelton had cheated on her? What was the exact reason she helped him?

_Matt…_ She sighed inwardly, lathering soap on her body. _Once again, you invade my thoughts, and dog my nightmares. Like Will o' the Wisp was to Surge, you are to me. Damn, I can't get you out of my system, can I? Will I ever be able to stop thinking about you and me? Why the hell am I so in love with a guy who's fucked me over so many times, I've lost count? What's the point? He's never going to be mine, so I might as well grin and bear it._

She closed her eyes for one brief second, and tried to picture a life without Matt. She still had no clue what it was that attracted her to him. If she had known, she would have tried her hardest to remedy it, so it wouldn't try to make her weak and needy. She knew that Matt made her weak and needy. And she hated it.

Keeping her eyes closed, she imagined his hands on her. Touching her shoulders with one hand, while running his fingers down her spine with the other. She shivered in delight at the sensation that it was creating, and turned her head in the direction, hoping it was still a fantasy. If it was fantasy, it was damn real.

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw those long black curls frizzing up in the steam, and his chocolate brown eyes burning a hole into hers. "I couldn't stay away," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. For a second, she stared at him, wondering what the hell was going to happen next, when he waved his hand in her face. "We're, uh, using up all the hot water."

Without a word of response, she pressed herself against him, meshing her mouth across his, feeling her legs start to give out from underneath her at the feel of him again. Matt caught her by the arms, and held her steady, while he continued to probe her mouth, exploring it.

Somehow, between the lovemaking in the shower, and toweling off, they made it to the closest bedroom, which happened to be Krys', where they spent the next two hours proving that they wouldn't be able to get over one another so easily.

Afterwards, as they lay amid rumpled sheets and strewn towels, Krys had to think for a moment and laugh. "What's so funny?" Matt asked, messing with a still damp lock of her hair.

She shook her head and smile. "It's just ironic how I'm supposed to hate you, and now we're back in the sack, going at it like two fucking jack rabbits. It's damn insane, is what it is. It doesn't make sense."

"Of course it does. That's why you keep letting it happen."

After thinking for a moment, Krys nodded her head, and lay with her head on his chest. "I have a feeling we're not going to be out of here before noon," she said with a giggle.

"MMM, I have a feeling you may be right," Matt said, lowering her to the sheets once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Disclaimer: Same disclaimers from before apply. Anyone you recognize, I do not own. Vince and Jarrett ordered me to stay away from Matt and Jeff Hardy, because of the last time I hopped a guardrail to get to Matt. /LOL/. So anyway, enjoy the chapter! Also, props go out to my friend Amanda, for the ending to this chapter!  
**

The avoiding of each other was a lot easier before the lovemaking than the avoidance afterwards. Krys quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, where she took a shower in tears. After she got out of the shower, she walked back into her bedroom to see a sleeping Matthew, so she dressed in a corner of the room.

When Matt awoke around eleven, Krys was there to greet him. "We have less than an hour to get outta here," she said, tossing him a pair of jeans and a mesh top. "Get showered, get dressed, get your shit, and let's get the hell out of here."

"What…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's after eleven," she said. "Remember, you said you wanted to get out of here by noon? Well, thanks to the morning escapades, we have less than an hour to get our stuff together, and check out of here before our plane leaves at one. Hurry, Hardy, I refuse to drive from Detroit to Cincinnati." As she spoke, Krys turned her gaze away from Matt, and focused her attention on getting her clothes into her suitcase.

While he was in the shower, Krys folded her clothes as neatly as she could, then placed them into the suitcase. The last articles of clothing that were to be placed into the suitcase was the clothing she wore at Survivor Series, the black booty shorts, and the "Love Does Not Die" shirt, and wanted to cry.

Feeling herself tear up, she closed her eyes quickly, and took a deep breath. _I'm not going to cry, I'm NOT,_ she thought to herself. _I can't keep living a lie anymore. Matt doesn't want me. He never did. He looks at me, he sees a mistress. I look at him, I see a boyfriend or a husband, with kids around him. It's sickening._ She folded up the shirt, and stuffed it under the rest of the clothes in the suitcase. _Love does not die, my ass. Fuck love._

She grabbed her coat, and put it on. Just as Matt was coming out, thankfully fully clothed, and drying off his hair, Krys was putting on her headphones, and holding her suitcase, ready to go. "I'm gonna go stop by Kira and Randy's room," she said, starting to close the door behind her. "Get ready while I'm gone."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" he asked jokingly. "Jeff?"

Krys smiled weakly, dropped her suitcase by the door, and walked out, closing the door behind her. As she walked down the halls towards Randy's hotel room, Krys spotted dark red hair, and the punk rocker style of dress before seeing the face. Almost groaning inwardly, she faced Amy. "Krys," Amy said coolly, standing face to face with Krys.

"Amy." Krys nodded her head in greeting. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry-"

"Krys." Amy put up a hand to silence her. "Please, don't apologize. It's not your fault. Well, it is, but you're not as much to blame as Matt is. He's the logical one, and yet he still slept with you. He was thinking clearly that night, and we both know he was. Krys, you're just as guilty, but I'm not blaming you as much as I blame Matt. At least you had the decency to apologize, though you don't have anything to apologize for. Matt hasn't said sorry about anything he's said or done so far. I commend you on that." Amy smiled.

"So… we're cool now?"

"Yeah. We're cool." The two shake hands, then hug. Before Krys could finish walking off to Randy's room, Amy called her. "By the way, even though you may think you're nothing from him, you're wrong. You mean a lot to him. It may take him a while to realize it, but he loves you. He may use the excuse that he's still fucked up in the head by what I did, but it's obvious he's moved on; otherwise, he wouldn't have slept with you. Take it from someone who spent two years being 'just friends' with him, he cares about you; he just won't admit it to himself yet."

"Thanks a lot, Ames. That really helps."

"No problem, babes. Catch you later." Amy started to walk off, then turned back around. "Oh, and Krys?"

"Yeah?"

"Adam says you're still a kickass girl. It's his way of forgiving you." The two women smile at each other again, then Amy finally walks off.

Krys looks at the floor a moment, then thinks aloud. "You guys are fucking awesome. Man, this really is a family."

_**In Randy's Room**_

"Hey, Krys," Randy said, answering the door. Krys's eyes wandered down to the pair of nylon shorts he wore, her eyebrows raising questioningly. "Uh, Kira came over last night," he said sheepishly, running a hand through his short brown hair.

"Ah, I see," she said back. "…You gonna let me in, or what?"

"Oh, sorry." He opened the door wider, and Krys walked in to see Kira sitting on the couch, in only a towel. "Hey, Kir, Krys is here."

"Hey sexy," Krys called, walking into the room.

"Hey babe," Kira greeted in response, standing up. "What's shakin'?" The two shared a hug, and kissed each others' cheeks. "How've things been?"

"Ah, not the greatest, but I'm here, aren't I?" She held her arms out at her sides, and Kira grinned. "Hon, straighten that towel. I don't want to have to make this party for two a mange a toi."

As Kira straightened her towel, Randy chuckled. "Hey now, Krys, the only party that sexy beast's having is a party for two with me." He hugged Kira from behind, and the two smiled at Krys, who smiled back. "So, what's up babe?"

"Nothing much, just had mind-blowing sex, and feel like shit once again, the usual," Krys said, delivering to Kira the gist of her situation.

"That bad, huh?" Kira let go of Randy and hugged Krys. "I'm so sorry, babe. I wish I was there to kick the piss out of Matt for using you like that."

"Well, you should be kicking the piss out of me as well. I did open my legs to the guy." Shrugging her shoulders, Krys sighed. "Oh, I ran into Amy, too."

Kira's face darkened. "What did she have to say?"

"I ran into her right before I came here. Basically, she said she didn't blame me for boning Matt while she was back in Sanford with her neck injury." Looking down, she continued. "She also said that due to personal experience, she knew Matt felt the same about me the way I do with him."

"And that would be…?" Randy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Kira slapped his chest. "Shut up, Randall. Go find me some clothes while I talk to Krys," she said jokingly. With a laugh, Randy saluted her, then went into his room and got her a pair of jeans, panties, bra, and a baby tee. He came back out, handed the clothes to Kira, mumbling that he'd like her better without her clothes on. "Oh, come off it, Orton, you horndog," Kira said with a laugh. "I can't walk through an airport or to my car naked, now can I?"

"I'll find a way for you to," he murmured, causing Krys to laugh uncontrollably, and Kira's ears to go pink. "Do you want me to go beat the crap out of Matt for you, Krys?" Randy asked, his eyes waggling enthusiastically, indicating that he'd enjoy doing it. "I'll take great pleasure in hanging him over a balcony."

"I don't doubt it," Krys said with a laugh. "I gotta go. Are you guys catching the 1 PM red-eye?"

"You know it."

"Well, you better hurry up. Check out is at noon, and Matt and I are gonna be out of the hotel by then. I'll see you guys on the plane?"

"Yup." Kira hugged her friend. "If you want Randy to hitch with Matt, just say the word, and we'll swap rides." Randy heard this and pouted, and Kira elbowed him in the ribs, making him double back.

"I'll take it into consideration. Alright, I gotta head back, I'll see you guys on the plane, bye." The couple waved goodbye to Krys, then Randy showed Krys out. On the way back, Krys ran into Paul London. "Hey, goatee," Krys said, shaking his hand. "How's it been?"

"Same as always, getting ready to head out with the Spankster to catch the plane," London said, running a hand through his black hair. "Say, Krys, are you, uh, free tonight after the house show?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to know if you… um… wanted to go out on a date with me tonight?"

"Sure." Krys kissed his cheek. "I guess I'll be seeing you later."

"Yeah. Later," Paul said, watching her skip off back to her room, before heading off to his room.

Bouncing through the door, she nearly collided with Matt, who was pacing in front of it. "Where on earth were you?" Matt cried, grabbing his jacket. "It's almost 12! I wanted to be out of here before eleven!" When he saw that she, instead of getting upset at him for yelling at her, having an ecstatic look on her face, he frowned. "What's got you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing," she said absently, grabbing her bags, and heading for the elevators at the end of the hallway. "I just happened to have been asked out on a date by Paul London. And I accepted!"

Krys didn't see the look of sheer irritation on Matt's face as she flounced out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Disclaimer: Same rules apply as always. The WWE Superstars, Divas, TNA stars, and Knockouts, I do not own. The only ones in this story I own are Krys, and anyone else I claim in this story. Alexandra Calloway, Kat Jacobs, and Kira Summers are property of Alexandra Calloway, Katrynne Jacobs, and Ember Evans. These characters are their property only, and are used with their permission. Don't sue, you'll get some games, a few wrestling books, a few notebooks with some stories in them, a few college textbooks, some games, and a few cats (PLEASE TAKE THE CATS!)**

Walking out of the hotel, Krys had a smirk on her face. She certainly hadn't expected Paul to ask her out, but she was happy that he did. She'd had her eye on the young Cruiserweight cutie for a short while, and had tried to get up the nerve to ask him out herself. She was grateful that he had, because the look of annoyance on Matt's face hadn't gone unnoticed as she walked out the door. It may have seemed that she didn't notice, but she certainly did.

And she liked it.

Walking out of the hotel, Krys, out of the corner of her eye, spotted Paul and Brian Kendrick. Smiling brightly at Paul and Brian, she deliberately put a little sway in her step, swinging her hips seductively. Paul stopped dead in his tracks, and Brian, who was walking behind him, crashed into Paul's back, and the two tumbled to the floor.

Feigning a gasp, Krys jogged over to the two Cruisers, she helped them to their feet. "Are you okay, Paul?" she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Paul brushed some dust off of his shoulder, and smiled goofily. "I'm fine, so is Bri. Just took a small tumble is all. So, are we still on for tonight?"

"Sure… that is, unless you have any other preoccupations?"

"Nah, I'm free."

"Then I guess it's a date." Krys smiled, then kissed Paul on the cheek, heating up the young man's face. "I'll see you tonight." She waved, and walked off, smirking triumphantly at Matt on her way out the door to their car.

That look of annoyance returned to Matt's face.

_**Cincinnati, Ohio**_

"Yeah, Paul asked me out," Krys commented to Kira over lunch later that day in the Radisson Hotel they were staying at. "And when I told Matt, he looked like he was gonna lock me up in the room and keep me all to himself! Can you believe it?"

Kira laughed heartily, Randy's arm around her shoulders. "That's classic, Krys. You're such a little schemer. Kat would be so proud of you."

"By the way, have you seen Lex and Kitty?" Krys took a monster bite out of her burger, and shoved two fries in her mouth. "I don't know, but it kinda seems like she's avoiding everyone since that match a few weeks back."

"Didn't you hear?" Kira's eyes were wide with knowing, and Krys knew Kira wanted to spill the secret so bad.

"Hear what?" Krys asked, humoring her friend.

"Kat's pregnant. She told me over the phone. She's having Adam's baby."

Krys nearly dropped the milkshake she was guzzling. "You know what, Krys? You're eating like you're pregnant too," Kira commented nonchalantly.

That time, Krys did drop her shake. "W-what?" she stuttered, trying not to choke on the sweet, thick drink. "Don't fucking scare me like that, Kir. You know well enough I don't want any kids for a while. I'm also on the pill."

"You liar," Randy said with a smirk. "You told Kira on the flight here that you weren't on the pill. So it IS possible that you're eating for two. But… then again, you have been eating for two for as long as we've known you. Maybe you're eating for three… or four… of-"

"I get the point, Randy!" Krys said, swatting him with her bag. "Do you really think I could be… you know?"

"It's a possibility," Kira said, sipping her Cherry Coke. "I mean, never say never when it comes to life. For all I know, I could be pregnant right now, and not realize it until I start getting morning sickness." Randy choked on a fry, and Kira laughed.

"You told me you were on the pill!" Randy gasped, shooting a dirty look at Kira, who snorted, then laughed uncontrollably. "It's not funny, don't fuck with my head like that," he grumbled. "You can't kill a Legend Killer like that."

"I know how to kill the 'Legend Killer'," Kira said. "Just tell him you're expecting his child. Then again, tell him you're one of the ones expecting his children." Randy paled, and Kira laughed hard, pounding her fist on the table.

Krys chuckled, marveling at her friends. _These guys are so fucking amazing,_ she thought. _They can tease me about having a kid in one sentence, then do a complete 180, and start talking about something hilarious. They're awesome._

Checking her watch, she drained the last of her milkshake. "This crap is going right to my hips," she mumbled.

"That's not the only place it's gonna go to," Randy commented, slapping her ass for emphasis.

"Go to hell, Randy," Krys retorted with a smile, grinning when Kira slapped him upside the head.

"Don't tempt me to take him there, Krys," Kira said with an evil grin. "He thinks Lexi's dad is trouble? He has no idea how bad we can be."

"Damn straight," Krys cheered, slapping hands with Kira.

Randy watched the two with interest. "I just realized that this is a three way," he said absently, with a mock horny grin on his face. "And Krys, I just want to tell you, go easy on me. I'm still sore from last night."

"Oh piss off, Orton," Krys said, laughing again. She then pulled out her wallet, and placed two five dollar bills on the table. "That's my part of the bill. See you guys later." She waved at the couple, and walked off back into the hotel lobby.

She had just made it to the elevator, when she heard a voice call her name. Turning, she had a bright smile on her face, as she greeted Melina. "Hey, girl, how's it been on SmackDown?" she asked, slapping hands with the manager of MNM.

"It's boring," Melina Perez complained. "I came to SmackDown looking for a challenge, and I get stuck with a Diva who can't wrestle worth jack shit-"

"Stacy," Krys said dully, stepping into the elevator with the brunette Diva.

"And a redhead who seriously needs to lay off the caffeine pills and coffee."

"Christy," she said. "Actually, Christy's willing to learn, and Finlay's been teaching her, so after a few months down in Kentucky at OVW, and she should be good to go. I see a lot of potential in her, and she's one of the few of the fellow whores here who actually want to learn how to wrestle, AND use those skills in a wrestling match. Oh, my bad, I didn't mean you."

"Damn straight you didn't," Melina said with a smirk. The two had always had a friendly rivalry, dating back to when Melina was Kyra in UPW, and Krys was going under her real name. "You know I had you in check."

Krys snorted as she pressed floor seventeen. "Woman, please. You KNOW during that whole feud, I owned your ass. The only thing that stopped me from whooping you again, was Rick Bassman giving me a contract to head on over to OVW. Which you surely had to copy off of me, and follow in my footsteps."

Melina laughed. "This is my floor," she said, getting off at fifteen. "See you later."

"Later Kyra-practor," she called, watching her friend walk down the hall to her hotel room. "Such an awesome girl," she mused to herself. "Damn, she's a funny one. I gotta remind her to fill in that gap in her mouth." Chuckling to herself, she stayed against the wall as the elevator slid up to floor seventeen, and she stepped off.

Walking down the hall to her hotel room, she stopped at her door, room 1747. Taking out the laminated card key used to open the doors, she swiped it downward, and pushed the door open, then stepped inside. She eased her feet out of the black sneakers she wore, and walked in her socks to the bathroom. "Man, I smell funky," she joked to herself, and started running the hot water. "A hot bath is long overdue." _And since Matt's not gonna be here for another hour or so, that gives me enough time to soak in a nice, hot bubble bath, and think about things._

Fifteen minutes later, Krys had disrobed and was soaking contentedly in the tub, when she heard the door open and close. Jumping up quickly, she slammed the bathroom door shut, just as Matt called for her. "You in here, Krys?" he called.

"I'm in the bathroom!" she called. "And I'm taking a bath, don't bother me, or else there'll be hell to pay!"

"Chill, chill, no need to fret. You can stay in your bath, I just wanted to let you know to not wait up for me tonight," he called back.

Deciding that she didn't need the bath anymore, she pulled the plug out of the drain, and stepped out of the tub, covering herself with a robe. Walking barefoot into the main suite, she wrapped her hair in a towel, and faced Matt's curious form. "I thought you were gonna continue with the bath?" he asked, half hoping the towel would fall.

"I decided I didn't need it as much as I thought I did," was her curt reply. "Anyway, why didn't you want me to wait up for you? I don't do that anyway."

"Because, I'm headed out tonight."

She quirked an eyebrow. "You, on a date? What happened to being so fucked up in the head over what Amy did to you?"

"I got over it," he said, heading into his room to pick something out for later that night.

Covering her disappointment with a smile, she said, "Great. So, where you headed out to? Beers with the guys? Clubbing? What?"

"Dinner. With Ashley." He winked at her and walked out the door.

This time, it was Krys who had the annoyed look on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six Disclaimer: All characters in this story who are not otherwise claimed by myself or my associates/friends/fellow authors, are property of themselves, World Wrestling Entertainment, Titan Sports, and Total Nonstop Action.**

"I can't believe he would just shrug me off like that," Krys fumed, tossing the towel drying her hair angrily to the floor. "He can't just treat me like some slut of his, and expect me to get over him so easily! Who in the hell does he think he is?"

_He's the 'Indestructible Soul',_ she thought angrily. _He can't be touched by anyone, because he will not die. Oh, brother, what an idiot._

"Forge him," she said aloud to the empty room. "I have Paul London to go out with tonight. Why should I be bothered by Matt 'Man-whore' Hardy going out with Ashley 'Fake Punk Chick turned Model' Massaro? I'm going out with Paul freaking London, hell, I've GOT to get ready." Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, the phone rang, and she snatched it up. "Hello?"

"Krys? It's Paul."

Krys smiled at the sound of Paul's voice. "Hi, Paul! Are we still on for our date tonight?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I've got an appearance tonight before the show, then I have to head over to the arena for the show. I'm sorry, but I just can't make it tonight, I'll be way too worn out."

Krys could hardly believe her ears. "What? But you can't cancel on me!"

"Sorry, Krys, but I'm gonna be at this place all afternoon, then I'll have to be at the arena for the house show tonight. I'm sorry, I just can't make it. Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah," she said dully. "Maybe some other time." Without waiting for an answer from Paul, she hung up the phone, and flopped on the sofa. "Great, just great. Matt's got a date, and I don't. What the hell do I do for the rest of the night now?"

_**At the Same Time**_

"I can't believe I'm finally going out with you, Matt," Ashley Massaro said excitedly, opening her hotel room door. Ashley was clad in her usual short pleated plaid skirt, with the black arm bands on. But this time, she wore a corset top, with her breasts pushed up and out into the open. It nearly put Candice Michelle's corset tops to shame. Matt tried not to let his hormones get the better of him, and tried to concentrate on what the blonde was saying, instead of concentrating on her breasts. "I'm so glad you decided to hang out with me first. It'll give us a chance to get to know one another first, before going out and getting drunk, and stuff."

"Drunk? No, we're going out to a regular restaurant. McDonald's, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but can't we go to a bar afterwards? I know this absolutely great bar down on fourteenth street. We can head there after… dinner," she said slowly, almost cringing at the thought of having McDonald's as dinner. "I'm dying for some Zinfandel."

"You like Zinfandel?" Matt said, his ears perking up.

"I love the stuff," she said with a grin. "I don't know how I'd get through a day without a shot of it. What about you?"

"Well, I don't normally drink all that much, but I have this little clique-well, I did, but my brother Jeff's gone, and Amy and I are no longer together, Adam and I don't talk to each other after the whole affair thing. And Chris Irvine and Jason Reso aren't in the company anymore, so it's pretty much dead and gone. Well anyway, when we were a clique, our wine of choice was White Zinfandel. We drank that shit like it was water, I swear."

Ashley laughed, a natural sound that Matt hadn't heard since back over the summer, when he and Krys were still on civil terms, and having the best feud of their careers. "I would've loved to be part of your clique. What was the name you guys went under?"

"You've never heard of it?" Matt asked, amazed. "It was actually in mine and Jeff's book, _Exist 2 Inspire_. We called it Version One, because we felt we were all the future of professional wrestling. And in a way, we all were, you know?"

Ashley nodded thoughtfully, then stood up and brushed her hair till it shone. "Ready to go?"

"Sure am," he replied, standing up. "Ready for a night out on the town?"

"Man, are you kidding? I was born ready."

_**Later that Night - 3 AM**_

"ARGH, where IS he?" Krys asked herself, pacing the floor of the main suite for the thousandth time, gritting her teeth the whole time. "I swear, when he gets in, I'm gonna-"

She stopped mid-rant upon hearing the door opening. In walked Matt, with a shirt buttoned only halfway and wrong, and lipstick smeared all over his shirt. "Oh, hey Krys," he said absently, easing in the door and buttoning up his shirt. "How was your date with Paul?"

"There was no date," she said icily. "And where you YOU all night?" she demanded, her teeth nearly gritted as she spat the question. "Spending the night in Massaro's bed I see?"

"What? Oh, yeah," he said absently, buttoning up his shirt all the way now. "Yeah, it was pretty good…" Krys's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he trailed off. "Yeah, I don't think I should've gone there," he said, looking away. "Anyway, good night."

He headed for his room, but Krys sprinted to it, and blocked his way. "I KNEW you slept with her!" she seethed. "You are so obnoxious, thinking I wouldn't know about it! But it's blatantly obvious."

"What are you talking about? I didn't sleep with her!"

"Because I can see the hickey she gave you," she said scathingly. Matt immediately felt at his neck, trying to hide the passion mark Ashley had given him in the midst of passion. "How could you do this to me, Matt? Jesus, you said Amy was a slut, what the hell are you, then?"

"Krys, this isn't the time, really. I'm exhausted-"

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"And I'd like to get some sleep, if you don't mind."

"Why? You're going to have three whole weeks off to yourself. You can have all the sleep you want."

"I don't want to sleep till after I get there, but I want to sleep now. Now will you please let me get some sleep?"

"Oh, go to Hell! And take your whores with you!" she snarled, stomping off to her room, and slamming the door.

"You realize you made yourself into one of those?" he yelled back, slamming his door. Getting undressed, he flopped down onto his bed, plastering a small grin on his face. "Lord, I love when she gets angry," he said ecstatically, drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven Disclaimer: As stated in the aforementioned chapters, I do not own any WWE Superstar and/or Diva. Also, I do not own any TNA superstar and/or Knockout. I am a mere fan fiction writer, who is totally broke at the moment. Don't sue, because you won't get anything worthwhile, except for maybe a PS2, and some games. But don't think I won't hunt you down if you take my system and those games… /Lightning crashes as author cackles evilly/ …Okay, well then, anyway, onto the story explanations.**

**Author's Note:**** I decided to move ahead a few weeks into the story, because of the never ending soap opera that is Matt Hardy's life just wasn't interesting during those few weeks he had off before returning to his SmackDown roots. /ducks and dodges flying objects/ Okay, okay, I'll start the story already! Lol.**

**Also, the times and dates of these matches have been adjusted, because of the extended storyline I made in "Bank on It." He originally debuted back on Friday Night SmackDown October 21, 2005 in Reno, Nevada. I will have to adjust the dates for these matches, or rule them out altogether until the Friday Night SmackDown two weeks removed from Survivor Series. Credit goes to one of the many wrestling sites I visit for the SmackDown information.**

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

Walking into Cincinnati's arena, Krys could tell she didn't feel right immediately. Upon waking up that morning, she had thrown up twice before getting into the shower, and when Kira offered her some of her French toast for breakfast, Krys puked her guts out on the floor, by accident of course.

Sighing, she walked to the Women's locker room, and had to sit down for a moment. For some strange reason, she felt queasy all over again, but she didn't think she ate anything to be thrown up for the fourth time that day. Sighing, she closed her eyes for a second, and crouched down low and sticking her head between her legs, trying to rid herself of the dizziness overwhelming her.

Her back was aching, her stomach turning and churning, and her head felt like Triple H had taken quite a few swings to it with his trusted sledgehammer. Either that, or her brain had just gone three hours in a Hell in a Cell match with the Undertaker and Triple H at the same time. Her breasts also felt extremely tender to the touch, making her wonder just what in the hell did she do to her body to receive such payback.

She must have sat like this for a long period of time, because when she opened her eyes, Melina was standing over her, a concerned look on her face. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, her brown eyes flashing extreme concern. "You don't look so hot, maybe you should ask Teddy to give you the night off."

Groaning, Krys straightened herself up, and stretched out on the bench. "I have no clue why I feel so messed up right now. I'm trying to wonder just what I did wrong to receive such… ouch, punishment." She kicked off her shoes, and closed her eyes again. "I've been throwing up all day, and the mere smell or mention of food has me hauling ass for the closest bathroom. I feel like Paul took a liking to his sledgehammer buddy hitting my temple and back, 'cause I feel like complete and total shit."

"Well, like I said, maybe you should ask Teddy to let you go back home."

"I can't do that," she groaned. "Tonight's my first night back on SmackDown, and I don't wanna disappoint anyone by gunning out at the last minute. Besides, Matt needs me out there. I can't just ditch him and go back to the hotel."

Melina pressed a cool hand to Krys's forehead, and whistled. "Damn, you hardly look or feel alright," she said. "I'm worried. Maybe you should call a doctor or something back here before the show."

"I'll be okay, hon. Really. If I still feel like shit after the show, or at least after Matt's match, I'll call the doctor and have him check me out, alright?"

"Alright. Get some rest, you look like you need it." Melina then headed to the door. "I'll tell the others not to disturb you. I'll come get you when it's time for the show to start."

"Thanks." After the door was closed, Krys covered her eyes with her hands, and groaned again, drifting off to sleep.

_**Showtime**_

"Krys? Krys, it's time for the show to start," a voice said, gently shaking her. Krys opened her eyes to see Kira and Stacy standing over her, worried frowns on their faces. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Let me check." Standing up, Krys felt a sharp tug, and winced. "No."

"I'm going to go tell Teddy you can't work tonight," Stacy said, rushing to the door. "You just can't work like that."

"Stace, no," Krys called weakly, standing up and, through a wave of dizziness, managed to get to the door and grab Stacy's hand. "I'm fine, really."

"The hell you are! Krys, you need a doctor and some rest."

"Stacy, I'm working tonight, whether you guys like it or not. I need this paycheck, remember? We all do, and working through an illness is true passion and desire for the business. It shows you have a lot of respect for what you do. Besides, all I'll be doing tonight is walking Matt down to the ring and looking pretty. I'll be fine, you guys. Really. Stop worrying." She smiled slightly to show that she felt better, even if she was lying through her teeth.

"Okay, if you're sure…"

"Yes, I'm sure. You guys worry too much," she said jokingly.

"Okay, just go out there, and be safe," Stacy said, hugging her. "I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Thanks, Stacy, Kir. I'm gonna go get ready now." Krys headed out to the back of the locker room to get ready. Feeling the midriff tee she chose as her ring gear tighten against her belly, she felt another wave of nausea. _Relax,_ she told herself. _It's only because you haven't eaten anything. Just wait until after Matt's match, then you can come back here, and eat anything you want._

**_Later that Night_**

"Live for the Moment" blared through the arena in Cincinnati, Ohio. Fans stood on their feet and cheered as loud as they could for Matt, who made his way out to the ring, with Krys on his arm. Before the music started playing, Matt had noticed that Krys had been sweating, and was a little short of breath. _"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to fan her face. "You look feverish."_

"_I'm… fine," she managed to get out, fanning herself as well. "It's probably something wrong with the heat in here, or whatever."_

"_Krys, the heater's fine. Everyone else looks fine. I'm worried about you," he said, touching her face._

_  
Krys jerked her face away from his touch. "Yeah? Well, maybe you should be more concerned with your latest screw job," she snapped, heading for the curtain. "I'm fine, Matt. You don't need to worry about me. What you need to be worried about is making a good impression on SmackDown."_

"_Matt, your music's on, you're up!" Dean Malenko said to him._

_Nodding, Matt took Krys's hand, and grasped it tightly, feeling disappointed when she didn't respond to it like she normally would. "This is it, you ready?"_

"_I was born ready."_

"_OOOHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEAH!"_

"Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Krys, from Cameron, North Carolina and weighing in at 225 pounds, Matt Hardy!" Krys had a smile on her face as she walked down the ramp with Matt, taking in the cheers they were receiving. Matt climbed the steel stairs and climbed into the ring, while Krys merely slid in, and was helped up by Matt's waiting hands. The two each took their own side of the ring, stood on the second rope, and extended their right hands high in the air, signaling for the V1 sign. After getting down off the ropes, Matt placed his hands upon either side of her waist, and leaned in for a kiss. Deciding that it wouldn't be best for her to push him away in front of the thousands who saw them on TV as a couple, she let it happen, trying to force away the feeling of longing she still felt for him.

As the two broke the kiss, she stared into his eyes for a moment, and Matt knew she was ill. Her eyes, which were normally a bright, vibrant brown, were now dark and dull. Her face was starting to sweat again, and she was panting a little. But whether she was panting from need or sickness, he didn't know.

The opening bell of the match rang, and Matt and Simon Dean, formerly Nova of ECW's blue World order, locked up. The two went back and forth for a few moments, with Dean getting the upper hand each time. Krys, breathing deeply to throw off the sick feeling she was having, slapped her hands against the ring apron, prompting the crowd to go along, clapping their hands together for the good guy. Finally, Matt got his composure back, elbowed Dean in the gut a few times, and threw him to the ropes. He caught Dean with a back body drop, then picked him up and delivered the Side Effect.

Krys jumped in the air, screaming loudly for Matt, as she normally did whenever they were out there entertaining the crowd. Matt climbed onto the second rope, screamed, "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" while putting up the V1 sign (Krys did so too), and dove off the rope, dropping his jimmy legs onto Dean.

Jumping up, Matt flexed his fingers, preparing for the Twist of Fate. When Simon Dean finally got up, dazed, he turned, and Matt kicked him in the gut, tucked his head under his arm, signaled the Version One sign once again, and delivered an awesome Twist of Fate, then went for the pin.

One… two… three! The referee raised Matt's hand in victory as he celebrated his first win back on SmackDown. "Here is your winner, Matt Hardy: Version One!" Tony announced. Krys ran into the ring, the nausea gone for the moment as she leapt into Matt's waiting arms for the celebration. Once again, they shared a brief kiss, then Matt eased her back down onto her feet.

Almost immediately, the smile on Krys's face vanished. She continued to hold Matt's hand, as her right hand flew to her forehead. The nausea was finally too much to bear, and her eyes rolled up into her head.

Cincinnati fell silent as Krys fainted to the mat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight Disclaimer: All chapter disclaimers from before apply to this chapter as well. I own Krys, the doctor, and the nurse in this chapter. I don't know for sure that there even is a Doctor David Orton, or a nurse Betty Somers. In any case, when it comes to this fic, they are my property.  
**

**Note:**** This chapter is the eighth chapter to the story "All or Nothing", sequel to "Bank on It", my best story (in this author's humble opinion, lol). If you want to better understand this story, please read the prequel to this story, "Bank on It".**

As Krys crashed to the mat, the Cincinnati crowd at first went silent, then screamed. The cameras immediately faded to black, and Matt fell to his knees, trying to shake the unconscious woman back into consciousness. "Krys? Krys! Wake up!" he cried, trying to open her eyes. "Somebody get some help!" he yelled. "Get someone out here!"

Simon Dean, who was selling his injury, saw Matt huddled over Krys and yelling for help, ran to the back, and came back out with the EMT's. They got into the ring quickly, strapped her up onto the body board, and eased her out through the bottom rope onto the stretcher and out onto the stretcher.

Rushing out of the arena, the emergency medical crew rushed the stretcher to the parking lot, Matt wore a worried expression. Though he and Krys currently clashed heads, he still cared for her, and worried about her. And this was one time where he definitely worried about her. He prayed that she was alright.

Running behind the EMTs, Matt was in such a hurry, he didn't even stop to tell Kira and Randy looking on curiously. "Oh, God, I knew something was wrong with her!" Lira cried, covering her mouth. "Randy, please, get your car ready, and I'll meet you at the hospital," she said, quickly running after Matt, and grabbing his arm. "Matt, what happened? Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Kira, I honestly don't know," Matt said breathlessly, the two of them still running after the medical crew.

"Sir, do you want to get in the back with her?" the head EMT asked Matt. He nodded, stepping inside, and grasping Krys's hand.

"I'll call you once I know where we're gonna be taking her," Matt said, the doors being closed by the other paramedics. As the ambulance pulled off, Matt continued to grasp her hand, looking at her unconscious face. "Come on, Krys, you gotta wake up," he pleaded. "Please."

She mumbled something in her unconscious state, and Matt, who'd been keeping his eyes on her face the whole while, noticed her lips moving slightly and nearly went into a panic attack. "What is it, sweetheart?" he murmured, bending down to her face, and studying her face closely. "You can tell me anything, Krys, you know that."

_**At the Hospital**_

"Please let her be alright, please," he begged, following the rushing paramedics into the hospital through the emergency entrance.

A nurse came by and took him by the arm gently, but firmly. "Sir, are you with the victim?" she asked gently.

"Yes. We're both wrestlers."

"And your name is…?"

"Matt. Matt Hardy."

"I need you to come with me, Matt, maybe you can tell me what happened?"

Wordlessly, Matt followed her to a virtually empty waiting room area, where one other man sat, looking devastated and trying his hardest not to break down and cry. She sat him down, sitting next to him, taking his hand gently. "Now, sir, can you tell me the woman's name?"

"Krystle Douglas."

"Do you know her?"

"We both work together. We're wrestlers in World Wrestling Entertainment."

"Do you know anything about what had happened?"

"We were scheduled for a match tonight for a taping of our weekly show. She was only supposed out there and cheer for me, which she did. But before we went out to my match, she looked a little ill. I asked her if she was alright, and she told me that she was fine, that there must have been something wrong with the heaters, because she looked sweaty, and she was breathing hard. By the time the match was over, we were celebrating, and I guess she lost her breath or something, and collapsed in the middle of the ring."

"Well, what's your relationship to the young woman?"

Without thinking, he said, "I'm her boyfriend."

A doctor came out, and the nurse excused herself. "I'll be right back," she promised. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, and stood up, walking over to the doctor. After a few seconds, she came back over to Matt, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Matt, this is Doctor David Orton, the head of obstetrics at this hospital. He'd like to talk to you for a few moments, if that's all right with you?"

"Whatever you need me to do."

The doctor sat next to him, in Nurse Betty's seat. "Now, Matthew, some of these questions may seem a bit personal to you, but I assure you, these are all for the sake of Miss Douglas' situation, and could lead to helping figure out what's wrong with you." Matt nodded, and the doctor started to talk. "Now, Matthew, how long have you and Krystle been dating?"

"Off and on, but mainly we hooked up over the summer."

"Alright," he said, scribbling something down on the clipboard he had in his hands. "Now, when was the last time you and Krystle had… any sexual situations?"

"Last night."

"And before that?"

"Back in November."

"Beginning, middle, end… when?"

"The middle, I guess."

He made another notation in his notes on that clipboard. "Very well. Before she fainted, the last time you talked to her, did she complain of any illnesses, cramping, that sort of thing?"

"Not really. Though earlier tonight, I noticed that she had been sweating, and looked really sick. Then after I won my match - we're both wrestlers, also, in case you didn't know - we were in the ring celebrating, and all of a sudden, she fainted. Myself and a fellow wrestler both signaled for the medical crew, and that's when we brought her here."

"I see." He made one more brief notation in his clipboard notes. "Now, you told Nurse Somers that you were Krystle's boyfriend?"

Matt finally realized his mistake. "Oh… no, I meant she was my girlfriend, but we… kind of broke up. Why, is there something wrong with her?"

"The young lady's pregnant, Mr. Hardy."

Matt was glad he was sitting down in his chair, because if he had been standing up, he was afraid he'd collapse into it, and probably faint. "P-pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Can… can I see her now?"

"Yes. She's up now, but she hasn't been informed yet. Do you want to be the one who tells her?"

"Yeah, I guess. She's carrying my child, so I guess it'd be natural."

"I'll show you to her room." Matt stood up and followed the doctor to room 462, where Krys was up, looking highly uncomfortable. Literally swallowing his Adam's apple, Matt walked through the door.

"Matt, what on Earth's going on?" Krys asked dazedly, looking around. "Did I fall or something? The last thing I remember was seeing you beat Bucci, and now I'm waking up in a freakin' hospital bed. What happened?"

"Krys…" Matt walked over to Krys's bed, and sat on the edge of it, taking her hand, trying not to speak in a somber tone. "You fainted."

For a moment, Krys looked shocked, then snorted. "That's it?" she said, a derisive laugh escaping her throat. "I thought there was something seriously wrong with me." She laughed again, then noticed Matt looked deadly serious. "What's the matter with you? You're not laughing."

"Krys, you're pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstars and/or WWE Divas. Basically, unless otherwise noted, you recognize, I don't own. So you can't sue. :P**

**Note:**** This chapter, or most of it, will be for Katrynne Jacobs, also known as Necromancer.**

_**Kat Jacobs' house…**_

Kat sat in her Fort Worth, Texas home, brooding. She'd been miserable ever since finding out that she'd been pregnant by her ex-husband, Adam Copeland. She'd been worrying for weeks, since she hadn't gotten her period, so she had gone down to the nearest drug store, and bought an EPT test. Upon seeing the plus sign, she cried. Hard.

But then she thought. What if her brief fling with Jeff Hardy after fighting with Adam made Jeff the father of her child? She even went so far as to wonder if she should tell Adam or Jeff about her pregnancy.

_But… what will they say?_ Kat thought, watching as a second pregnancy test turned out positive. _Will Jeff not care if I tell him? Will Adam fly off the handle again if I tell HIM? What the hell are my options when it comes to this pregnancy, and telling them?_

_Simple,_ she told herself. _You either tell them, and let fate decide what to do with them, or you don't, and raise this child by yourself, and risk them finding out later, and face their anger. So what do you plan to do?_

She tossed the pregnancy test in the trash, washed her hands, and picked up her phone.

_**Jeff Hardy's House - Cameron, North Carolina**_

"Hey, Jeffro!" Shannon called, walking into Jeff's trailer studio, where he went to play music and think. "Phone call."

"Who is it?" Jeff said, turning down the stereo, where he was playing some Pearl Jam.

"It's Kat. She says it's important."

Turning off the stereo, Jeff left the trailer and went into his house. He picked up the phone, and answered, "Kat?"

"Jeff," she said, cutting right to the point, "I need you to come to Fort Worth."

"Why, what's the problem? Do you need me right away?"

"It's best if you came as soon as possible. I have some news to tell you."

"What news?"

"I really don't feel comfortable saying it over the phone… oh, screw it. Jeff, I'm pregnant."

Jeff nearly dropped the phone. Getting himself back together, he asked slowly, "Are… are you sure?"

"I took two EPT tests. I haven't been to the doctor's yet to confirm it, but I'm planning to over the weekend."

"Whatever you need me to do, Kat, I'll be there for you. If you need me to be in Fort Worth, consider me there. I'll be out of the house and in my car in ten minutes' time. Like I said, whatever you need me to do."

"Thank you." Her tone then went from grateful and happy, to dark and angry. "Now I have to tell Adam."

"Adam? What for?"

"Because, Adam could be the father of my child as well."

"Fine. But I don't like the idea of telling him."

"But he could be my child's father, and not even know it."

He sighed. "Alright. But I want to be there when you tell him."

"Okay. I gotta go, Jeff. I'll see you when you get to Fort Worth."

"Okay. Bye Kat."

"Bye, Jeff." The two hung up, and Kat suddenly became unsure. "Should I tell Adam?"

_**In Cincinnati**_

"What do you mean, I'm pregnant?" Krys cried. "I can't be pregnant! I'm a wrestler, I just… CAN'T be pregnant!"

"It's happened, so deal with it," Matt all but snapped. For the last ten minutes, Krys had been yelling that she couldn't get pregnant, that she had a job as a wrestler, that she couldn't jeopardize it by having a baby, etc. "You're a grown woman, accept this new responsibility."

"You're the last person who should talk about accepting things," she snarled, sending him a dirty look. "If memory serves me correctly, you're the one who refused to accept that Amy's left you for Adam. You're the one who slept with random people to get her out of your mind, MYSELF INCLUDED! It takes two to tango, pal, and I REFUSE to do this by myself. I'm having your baby, Matt, this is your damn fault! I refuse to do this by myself, so you better grow up, and get your head out of your ass!"

"Oh, really?" he asked, his eyes turning a dark brown. "This is all MY fault? You certainly didn't seem to mind anything being my fault the last time you were screaming my name. If I didn't want to be around for my child, Krys, I wouldn't be here."

"What about my job, Matt? I don't wanna get fired! I love wrestling! I love being in front of the fans! What if they can me? Pregnancy's not in my contract!"

"I know," Matt said calmly. "Just… calm down, and I'll talk to Vince, see if there's anything we can do about your pregnancy. Maybe they can work the pregnancy into a storyline or something."

"This just might work," she said, sighing and sitting back in her bed. "I hope you're able to convince Vince. I really don't know what I'd do if I lost the job I loved." She wiped at her eyes, trying hard not to cry. "I don't wanna think about that, Matt. I really don't."

"Then don't." He hugged her. "Don't think about it at all." She sniffled slightly, but nodded. "Now, come on, and give me a smile, gorgeous." She gave him a slight smile, and he smiled back. "Now, time to get you signed out, hmm?"

"Okay."

"And we'll go to Vince in the morning, and inform him of what's going on."

Standing up, Krys walked out of the hospital room she was in, with help from Matt, and signed herself out. With a slight knot of fear curling around in her stomach, Krys went back to the Radisson, her hopes just as high as her fear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten Disclaimer: Same chapter disclaimers from the previous chapters apply. I own all the ones I make claims to, the others all belong to themselves, or their respective owners, also stated in these disclaimers. Basically, if you know them well, I don't own them at all. (Damn Vince, he still won't give me Matt's soul!)**

**Summary:**** Matt Hardy has had to deal with infidelity. He has had to deal with a bitter rivalry. He has had to deal with rumors circulating around the Internet. But he has one problem he hasn't faced yet… fatherhood.**

_**Fort Worth, Texas - Kat Jacobs and Jeff Hardy**_

Walking out of Dr. Highland's office, Kat covered her mouth with her hand, and walked over to the man trying to stay comfortable in the waiting area. Jeff had always hated hospitals, and after witnessing his mother lose her battle with cancer inside one, he definitely had an aversion to it. And who could blame him? It's not everyday you lose your mother in a hospital one year, and a few years later down the road, could have almost lost your father as well. Especially as a wrestler, these types of things take their toll on a young man, especially one as fragile as Jeff.

He looked up from the motorcycle magazine he was reading when he heard footsteps heading his way, and saw Kat standing in front of him. "Well," he said, trying hard not to choke while he spoke, "what did the doctor say?"

"I'm pregnant. And I'm due around July 23rd." Kat could hardly keep the nervous grin off her face.

Jeff stood up and hugged her. "We don't even have to tell Adam, Kat. We're fine on our own, just the way we are." He then pulled away from her, a serious look in his green eyes. "Kat, I wanna ask you something."

Kat tensed up at his serious tone, hoping it wasn't something bad. "What?"

"Will you come to Cameron, and stay with me? We can raise the baby there, and even get married if you want to. I'll take care of you the whole way. Adam… who could give a shit about what happens with him? If it's my baby or not, I'll still raise it as if it were."

"Jeff…" Kat whispered, feeling tears spring to her eyes. It wasn't overly romantic, but it wasn't just, 'Come live with me and the kid will stay here' type of thing. It was right in the middle, where she liked it. And she didn't expect anything less from Jeff.

"Whaddya say we get out of here, and get something to eat?" he whispered. "Just the two of us."

"Sure. We can talk about what we want to do with the baby while we're out." As they spoke, the couple made their way to Jeff's Jeep.

"No way. Just the two of us, no baby talk. I want it to be like the old times, Kat. I missed you too much to talk to you only when we need to see each other, or touch one another. I want us to just go out, and be ourselves; what do you think of that?"

Kat opened the passenger side door, and climbed in, strapping herself in. "Sure."

"Great. Then let's go." He turned on the ignition, gunned the motor, and pulled off.

_**Stanford, Connecticut - November 28, 2005**_

"Mr. McMahon, I'm sorry to have run this by you on such short notice, but Krys needs to go out on a medical leave," Matt said firmly, holding Krys's hand the whole time.

Vince McMahon, the owner of World Wrestling Entertainment, stood up from his desk, and looked over the medical report that the doctors had written up for Krys's observation. "So, you're telling me that Krys is… pregnant?"

"Yes, sir, I am," Krys mumbled, her eyes downcast. Noticing Vince's silence, Krys inwardly cringed. _This is it,_ she thought miserably, tears starting to prick her eyelids. _I'm going to get fired. All my hard work and dedication is going to be ruined for this, all because I had to get pregnant. Thanks a bunch, Mother Nature._

"Well, I can see where this is a problem," Vince said, looking over the report once more. "You want to stay on as a manager, right, Krys?" he asked, his eyes fixating on her.

"Y-Yes, Mr. McMahon. I do."

"You do realize that if you get in the way during a spot in one of Matt's matches, and you lose your baby, you'd be full within your rights to sue us?" he asked, his voice taking an edge to it.

She flinched. "Yes, sir. But I promise, I'll stay out of the way. I only want to stay on as long as I can."

"If we both agree to these terms, and Matt agrees as well, you'll have to sign a legal document, stating that if anything happens to you or your unborn child during a WWE match, promo, or otherwise, that we will not be held accountable." He went over to a file cabinet, opened it, pulled a sheet of paper out, and put it on the desk. "Sign this, and then we can talk."

Krys looked the paper over, and signed it. Matt looked it over as well, and after a moment of studying it, he signed it as well. Vince then took the paper agreement, and signed his name as well. He then stepped out of his office, and asked his secretary to photocopy the document and bring it back to his office. He then walked back to his desk, and faced the parents to be.

"Now, Krystle, I want you to listen carefully to me. You are to accompany Matt to the ring, and stay as far away from the match as possible. I'll talk to Stephanie about how to work the pregnancy angle into your relationship storyline, and-"

"Wait a sec, Vince," Matt said, cutting his boss off. "What do you mean, work the pregnancy angle into our storyline? Do you actually want us to use our baby as a way to get ratings?"

"Not unless you don't want to," he said calmly, accepting the photocopied document from his secretary.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it," Krys said. "It'll give you a reason to win a match each week." She shrugged.

"Alright, I don't have a problem with it," he said, allowing Vince to continue.

"Fine. Now, as I was saying, you work things out with Stephanie on how you're going to incorporate this into your storyline, and we'll go from there as far as matches go. Now, Krys, you are to remain on the road with us until your sixth month. After that, you have to go home. It'll be too much of a risk for you and Matt to drive from venue to venue, and the airports won't allow pregnant women after a certain month onto the planes. Also, if I hear anything about fights, problems, etc., you're suspended. Anything afterwards, you're fired. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Alright, now I'll expect to see you at the next SmackDown taping?"

"Yes, sir," they both said.

"Good, good. Now, keep up the good work, and have a good day."

The two wrestlers bade their boss good day, and left the office. On the way to the elevator, Krys started to speak. "Can you believe it? I can't believe I'm actually staying on board!"

"Don't get too happy," Matt warned. "It could be gone, just like that." He snapped his fingers. "And you have to keep little Matty safe." He patted her stomach and grinned.

"Excuse me," she said playfully, moving his fingers away from her belly. "I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a little _female_ Matty in there," she said matter-of-factly. "And besides, I know my chance can be gone at anytime. Hell, just think about poor Dawn Marie and her pregnancy. Never stood a chance after Vinny found out she had a bun in her oven. Mine could be over just like hers, and I'll be left tailing after Jeff in TNA." She grinned as they stepped through the elevator doors.

"Easy there, woman. Don't make moves on one brother, when you're expecting the other's baby."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "And just what are _you_ going to do about it? You're not my _boyfriend_."

Matt looked at her warningly, and she shrugged as they exited Titan Towers. "Well, it's true. And don't worry; I've only got my sights on one Hardy currently."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven Disclaimer: All chapter disclaimers from before apply. Also, I am somewhat owner of Lucy and Shaun Douglas. Adrian is property of Alexandra Calloway. Ariel is property of Katrynne Jacobs.  
**

**WARNING!**** This chapter has STRONG sexual overtones. If this offends you, please DON'T read!**

_**December 25, 2005 - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**_

"Oh, mom, it's so great to see you again!" Krys exclaimed, rushing into her mother's house. Lucy Douglas welcomed her oldest child and only daughter into her home with open arms, and a monster sized hug. "Merry Christmas! The last few months have been sheer hell, I swear."

"Well, sit down and tell me about them," Lucy said, taking her daughter by the hand, and leading her into the living room. The two sat down in comfortable armchairs near the Christmas tree that had been lovingly placed in front of the window, and decorated with ornaments from their past. Though they had never had much in the way of money, Lucy Douglas always made sure to sacrifice her happiness to make sure her two children had a merry Christmas indeed. "Now, what's been going on?"

"Well, you've seen RAW over the summer and fall, right?"

"Yes. I can't believe they had Matt lose to Adam. That doesn't seem fair."

"Well, Adam is a main-eventer, and Matt was always mid-card, at best. The only thing that put Matt back in the WWE was the fact Vince was afraid that Jarrett was gonna scoop Matt up, and bring him to TNA with Jeff. Other than that, and the fact that Matt was talking about Amy and Adam's affair all over the 'Net, Vince didn't give a damn about him."

"Well, what about you, Krys?"

"I was on injury when Adam's wife, Kat, told me about it. She denied it was even happening, then her and Adam got into this huge fight after the WWE Homecoming match, which caused Alex, Mark, and Glenn to all go apeshit on his ass. Anyway, none of that matters now, because I'm on SmackDown again… with Matt. Maybe this time, he'll forget all about Amy." Krys sighed, then stood up. "I almost forgot your presents, mom," she said quickly, giving her mother a huge bag filled with colorfully wrapped gifts. "Merry Christmas."

"Sweetie, we have all day to open presents," Lucy said sternly, easing her already unnerved daughter back into her chair. "I haven't talked to you in years. You're going back to North Carolina tomorrow, right? That gives us all day to talk. Presents can come later."

"But-"

"Krystle, listen to me. I haven't spoken to you or your brother since you started your wrestling career, and he went off to do God knows what. We have all the time in the world to worry about gifts and presents for holidays, but very little time together to sit down and have a nice talk, like we did so many years ago."

Feeling slightly ashamed, Krys sat down. "Alright," she mumbled, not meeting her mother's eyes. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"You, daughter. You." Lucy wrapped a blanket around her legs and propped her feet up on a nearby ottoman. "How have _you_ been during this whole controversy? I know how strongly you feel about infidelity, and I also know how strongly you love Matt. How has this whole situation affected you?"

"Well…" Krys hesitated for a moment. "You know how there was some, uh, tension between us back when he was dating Amy, right?"

"Yes."

"Well… we sort of… explored that tension one time, back in 2003. It was purely accidental, and Matt seriously regretted it, because Amy was back in Sanford recovering from her neck injury. Anyway, we kind of discovered it again, and now…" She stood up, reached out and took her mother's hand, and guided it to her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my God," Lucy breathed. She stood up and hugged Krys. "It's no wonder you were so uneasy." She then pulled back from her daughter, and noticed that her eyes were shining with tears. "Does he still feel for Amy?" she asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Krys replied, putting her head down. "I know he always will, but it seems that he's only been using me as his release from that pain and betrayal. Almost as if he was using my body and my love for him to try and get Amy from his mind." She raised her gaze, and a single tear fell down her face. "He treated me like a whore, mom."

"Oh, Krystle." Lucy held her daughter, and let her cry. "One of the many things in life you have to learn, is that the world won't love you. You may love Matt, but that doesn't necessarily mean he will love you back. There's going to be a time in which you'll become tired of the way he's using you, and you'll break away, and no longer give him what he wants. And it's only then, that he'll realized just what he lost, by continuing to chase a fantasy of someone that's no longer there."

"I refused to give him what he wanted, and that's when I found out I was having his baby. God, what am I gonna do, mom?"

"The same thing you've always done, Krystle. Stick with it, and tough it out. Matt doesn't realize how much he loves you yet, but trust me, once you give birth to that child, he'll value you just that much more."

_**Same Day - Fort Worth, Texas**_

"Merry Christmas, Adam," Kat said to Adam over the phone, sounding like she wished he would suffer from a hell of a lot more than a merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Kat," Adam said amicably. "How's the baby?"

"Just as fine as ever, not that you care."

Adam sighed loudly. "Kat, come on. You know I care about that baby. I know you hate me, but please, you can't deny me my child. Can't we just meet up somewhere, and talk about this?"

"Hell no! You did all the talking with your fist the night you beat me up, remember?" Her tone was icy and biting, and every word she spoke stung Adam like a slap to the face. "I swore that after I got out of the hospital, that I would never let you put your hands on me. And that's when I called up Lexi, and got her to call Jeff and Scotty for that tag team match. Adam, you failed to realize one thing: I loved you. Maybe deep down, some part of me still will. You have a life to live now, as do I. Maybe, if this paternity test comes out saying that you're the father, I'll let you see my baby. But until then, don't you dare ever come to Fort Worth." She hung the phone up, and took a deep breath, putting her head in her hands.

"That took guts," Alex said, wrapping her arms around her cousin. "Glenn raised you right."

"The sad thing is that everything I said was true, Lex. I think about that night in the locker room area, and I want to cry. I want to kill him, and I want to break something. I think about that night, and that's the only thing keeping me from letting him ever see this baby."

"But what if the baby turns out to be Jeff's?"

"Then he'll have to deal with the fact that neither one of my kids aren't his."

"Hey, Ariel came way before you ever thought about Adam."

"Like your little Adrian by Lance, before Jason came into the picture?"

"Don't remind me. God, I can't imagine why in the hell Jay would ever dream of going back to Denise's simpleton ass. Makes me wonder why in the hell I keep falling for him harder and harder each time. Thank God I'm with Lance again." Alex got up and got herself and Kat each a glass of apple cider. The two "Sisters" sat down in their Fort Worth home, and reflected on love.

_**Same Day - St. Louis, Missouri**_

"Merry Christmas, Orton family!" Kira exclaimed, greeting Randy's family, from Bob Jr., to Mrs. Orton, to Nathan, Becky, and finally Randy himself, with each a present and a small kiss. But once she got to Randy, it started with a small kiss, that turned into a full-on lip lock.

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up, lovebirds," Bob Jr. said teasingly, breaking the two apart before the kiss led to anything further.

"Oops, sorry dad," Randy said sheepishly, not letting go of Kira. "It won't happen again." He winked at her, indicating that he had every intention of letting it happen again… maybe at the end of the night, after everyone had gone to bed for the night. "Let's open these presents, shall we?"

"That's a great idea," Mrs. Orton said, shooing Becky and Nathan towards the presents that were under the tree. "Go on, you two, open your presents already."

"Cut us some slack mom," Becky said. "We're adults now, so we can afford to take the time to actually unwrap the gifts, instead of ripping them to shreds to get to the toys." She grinned mischievously.

"Yeah," Nathan piped up.

Randy smirked. "You two may look like adults, but you're still stuck in the teenager phase." He grinned evilly at his sister and brother, who shot him dirty looks.

"I wouldn't talk, Mr. 'I can bone the World'," Becky said, sticking her tongue out at him. "With that being said, who's stuck in the teenager phase now?"

"You are so cruel," Randy said, turning his face into Kira's shoulder, and pretending to cry. For added emphasis, Kira cooed in his ear, and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"You children are weird," Bob Jr. said slowly, getting up and giving Kira a box. "Here you go, Kira. It's a present from all of us, since we don't rake in the pay that Randy does." Everyone laughed at his joke, including his wife, who plucked him in the earlobe.

"Aw, thank you Mr. Orton." Opening the box, Kira was surprised to see a pair of shimmering diamond teardrop earrings. "They're beautiful!"

"Those are nothing compared to you, girl," Nathan said, smiling at her. "It's our way of welcoming you into our family."

"I thought it was too soon for that…?" she said, thrown off momentarily.

"We're a very warm family," Randy said, wrapping his arm around her, and kissing her cheek. "I have a present of my own for you." He ducked down, and pulled it out of his pocket. "Kira Alexis Summers, will you marry me?"

_**The next Night - Cameron, North Carolina**_

"I'm back," Krys called, walking into Matt's house back in North Carolina. Matt came running into the living room, his face slightly stained with black spots. "What on earth happened to you?" she said, an amused grin on her face.

He gave her a look. "Shut up."

"Seriously, what happened to you?" she asked, taking her coat off, and putting it in the closet. "Was there a fire or something? What's that burning smell?"

Matt got a panicked look to his face. "My steaks!" he cried, rushing back into the kitchen, Krys rushing after him. "Aw, hell, they're all burned up," he moaned.

"…What were you trying to do?" she asked confusedly.

"I was trying to gain back your trust by making a romantic dinner, but look how great that idea turned out to be." He took the steaks, and started to toss them into the trash.

"WAIT!" Krys cried, rushing forward and grabbing his arm. "Don't EVER throw something that just came out of the oven into the trash. That's a good way to start a fire." She put on a pair of oven mitts, and took the tray from him, placing it on the stove. "There. Now, for a dinner… what were you planning to make with the steaks?"

"Um… I don't know?"

Rolling her eyes, Krys looked around the kitchen. "When was the last time you restocked your refrigerator or your pantry?" she asked, looking at the almost empty shelves. "Or did Jeff get the stoner munchies, and raid your place again?"

"Hey, watch the cracks on my brother. He's no stoner, or a druggie," Matt said, going into defensive and protective older brother mode.

"Chill, boy, calm down. I'm not raggin' on your brother. I was trying to make your depressing situation lighter." Krys looked around the shelves, noticing a few boxes of Macaroni and Cheese mix, and some cans of tuna fish. "So… you still hungry?"

_**An Hour Later**_

"Hell, I forgot the last time I've even had macaroni, cheese, and tuna fish," Matt said, stuffing a forkful of the cheesy dinner into his mouth. "Yum."

"Well, I'm glad you like it, or else we would've had to order out. Who the hell knows where there would've been a takeout place would be in the middle of nowhere, North Carolina?"

Matt laughed as Krys started to clear the dishes. "Here, let me help," he said, getting up and helping her.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not-"

"Matt, I'm not even four months pregnant yet! I can still do things a normal woman can do."

"Well then still, let me help. I'm a Southern Gentleman, so treat me like one."

"Yeah, right," Krys said, snorting.

"Humor me, bright eyes." He flicked her nose, and winked at her. "Now, you go sit down, or take a bath or something, while I clear these dishes."

"How about YOU run the bath, and I'LL take the dishes." She took the plates and water glasses out of his hands, and walked into the kitchen, smiling to herself when he laughed. "Wait for me up there, will ya?" she called, a sly edge to her voice.

Matt got so hard, so fast, he was sure he was going to faint.

_**A Few Moments Later…**_

Krys walked up the stairs and into the nearby washroom. "Where are you, Hardy?" she called jokingly, seeing the tub full of hot, steamy water.

"Right here," he said from behind her. Krys turned around and saw him in the doorway, a towel, terry cloth robe, and a washcloth in his hands. "I figured you'd need these," he said sheepishly, his ears turning pink.

She took them, and placed them on a small hamper next to the tub, then looked at the tub, then Matt, and back again. "What are you staring at?" he asked finally.

"Aren't you coming in too?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want a bath for two, and this tub is big enough for two. When you suggested taking a bath, didn't you think I'd get the idea for the two of us inside it, instead of just one of us?"

"Hell no."

"So you only said to take a bath to get me naked?"

"Hell yes." He grinned boyishly.

"You dog," she said with a grin, then stepped out of her jeans. Slowly, and teasingly, she undressed before him, and slid into the hot water, moaning contentedly. Before he could leave the bathroom, she grabbed his hand, and pulled him back. "I'm taking this bath," she said determinedly and seductively, as she started unbuttoning his shirt, "and you're joining me."

As she peeled the shirt from his shoulders, she sucked in a breath. He was naked from head to hips. She wanted to see the rest of him.

"This can't happen," he said breathlessly, but his words fell on deaf ears. Krys continued shedding him of his clothing, raking his fingernails on the heated flesh, raising the temperature in the room about ten degrees higher.

"Join me now?" she asked innocently, kissing his bellybutton.

Of course, he didn't refuse.

Matt wasted no time in taking off his shoes, jeans and boxers, and sliding into the tub with her. "I have the power of persuasion," she said gleefully with a geeky smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have the power of horniness on your side," he said, resisting the urges, and grabbing the washcloth and bar of soap. He started to wash her back, moving the cloth in circles on her skin. "You need to be washed everywhere, right?" he asked, watching her nod.

"It's good practice for when I'll be too fat to do it myself."

"Spread your legs for me," he said slowly, practically feeling his tongue go numb at the sight of her pregnancy-swollen breasts.

Krys wet her lips, but parted her thighs for him. Matt moved his hands down her stomach, and slipped them under the water. For a moment, she closed her eyes, and then she felt him slide his finger inside her, filling her. She cried out his name, and arched her body towards his.

"No more," she pleaded, gritting her teeth to keep from falling apart in his hands.

"What?"

"I don't want anymore of this," she said. "I want you. Now. Please," she begged.

Matt's eyes went even darker than normal as Krys managed to move her shaky limbs through the water to straddle him. "Make love to me," she begged, placing his hands at her sides.

Obliging her, Matt's hands gripped her sides as he pushed her down onto his erection. Tilting her head back, Krys moaned softly, begging silently for more. Matt gritted his teeth and thrust with all his might, sending water splashing over the sides of the bathtub onto the floor.

His hands reached for her breasts, and her hands clawed at his shoulders. Her body screamed at the pleasure it was receiving, and, as they made love in the steaming water, begged for release from this erotic torture.

She gasped once more, arched again, and collapsed against his chest as wave after wave of eroticism attacked her. They pressed their foreheads together, once again coming down from their high they only had from each other. "Let's get outta here," Matt said, somehow managing to get out of the tub with her legs around his waist.

They dried one another off, all the while still touching at each other with slight caresses, and other motions. Finally, after being satisfied that they were dry enough, Matt pulled her down the hall into the bedroom, and threw her on the bed. "My hair's still a little wet," she said slowly, doing nothing to kill the hazy fog in her lust-filled brain.

"That's not the only thing," Matt whispered, nearly ripping the robs from her body, and climbed onto the bed, brown eyes full of full-on arousal.

"Everyone thinks you're a nice, good boy, Matthew Moore Hardy. But you're not."

He eased her onto her stomach, and tilted her head so she could see the honesty on his face. "Nope. I'm not."

"Damn right," she purred. "And I love it."

"Tell me what you want, Krystle. Tell me, and I'll give it to you."

She closed her eyes again. "Just you."

Matt nudged her thighs apart, and with an almost animalistic growl, he thrust himself in, hands gripping Krys's hips, nails digging into her skin. Tilting her head, Krys moved with him, loving every minute of this.

Hands traveling, Matt eased them up her back, to her shoulders, and slid them down, feeling her belly, and the life nestled inside there. He closed his eyes himself, knowing that there would be no going back after this. She had broken the final barrier between them, despite his tries to shut her out. She was inside his heart forever.

Shouts were remotely heard, and Krys barely recognized them, before realizing that they were her own, yelling at him to go faster and harder, urging him on. He obliged, and Krys moaned loudly, showing her appreciation as he pumped himself inside her over and over, until they both started to shudder at the same time. They came at the same time, and after a few moments of basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Matt eased his spent member out, and collapsed next to Krys.

Barely conscious at this point, the two drifted off to sleep, but not before seven words broke the quiet.

"I love you."

"I love you too…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own anyone that is a WWE Superstar and/or Diva in real life. The ones who are used as WWE Superstars and/or Divas in this and future stories are my property, or the property of others, with their permission to use their characters.**

**Also, I do not own Neshaminy Mall. It is a real mall in Philadelphia, just outside the city limits, and it DOES take a hell of a long time to drive up there, even from Roosevelt Boulevard, which is a long way to go from my house. Lol.**

**Also, this is the SmackDown taping I went to on January 10, 2006. It was a late birthday present. Sadly, I didn't get to meet Matt Hardy, like I'd hoped, lol. But I DID have fun that day!  
**

_**January, 2006**_

It was now January, and nothing had been out of the ordinary. Kira had called Krys on Krys' birthday, January 4th, to deliver to her the happy news that she and Randy were getting married, and were setting a date for Randy's birthday, April Fools' Day. Krys in turn promised to deliver the news to Kira's cousins, who informed Krys that Alexandra and her boyfriend for the past year and a half, Lance Cade, were getting married as well, while Kat had told Krys that she and Jeff planned to have a paternity test done on the baby as soon as he or she was delivered into the world, and prove once and for all whether or not Adam was the child's father. Adam had already had a problem with one Hardy; Lord above knew he didn't need a problem with another.

It was now January 10th, 2006, a Tuesday, and Krys and Matt were preparing to head to the Wachovia Center in South Philadelphia, an area Krys knew too well, having gone to several wrestling events in her youth before getting into the wrestling business, for that night's SmackDown taping.

"It feels so great to be in my hometown again," she said, smiling as she put on a pair of Timberland boots, and pulled the legs of her jeans down over the boots. "I haven't been back here since Christmas, to see my mom and brother."

"How is your mom, by the way?" Matt asked, sitting next to her on the bed, and wrapping an arm around her. "Did you give her the happy news?"

"Well, I did tell her, and she was happy. But then, I told her about all the trouble I'd been having with you, and the whole affair thing… and I kind of lost it. She said that you'll appreciate me so much more after the baby gets here." She took a deep breath. "I haven't been so confused about things right now since I first started dating."

"Well, you do know I'll always love Amy, no matter what," Matt said, looking her directly in the eyes. "And I'll always love you. Amy was the past, you're the present. And if we aren't together in the future, then… I'll have to move on. But I've moved past what happened last year. I'm over that. You guys, you, Amy, hell, even Adam… you all helped me to get over it. I've moved on with her life, and so has Amy and Adam. You and Amy are friends again, so are Amy and I. I don't think either one of us will have that same friendship and closeness with Adam that we had before, but we'll never know. The thing is, I've moved on. And I chose to move on with you."

Krys smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He then stood up and stretched. "Now, about a little drive down to South Street? They have some kickass stuff there."

She looked at him, one eyebrow high on her head. "I've been to South Street," she said simply. "And it was nice… when I was eighteen." She went to the door and grinned. "Now, Neshaminy Mall is so much better than South Street… well, not better, just bigger, I think."

"Where do you wanna go to?"

"Whichever one has a baby clothing store inside. Since it's cold today, I wanna be inside for a while. So I think it'd be best if we went to Neshaminy. It's a whole lot of stores, but it's a hell of a long drive. It's outside the city limits."

"Well, are you and little Matty up to it?"

She grabbed her coat and feigned an annoyed look as they walked out of their hotel room, and closed the door. "Oh, shut up."

_**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania - The Wachovia Center, 2 P.M.**_

"Randy, why are we here so early again?" Kira asked, still shaking the sleep from her eyes, and yawning. Randy had woken her early that day, and asked her to accompany him to the arena that afternoon to go over things for Randy's match that night.

"Kira, honey, you forgot again?" Randy groaned, shaking his head. That had been the third time Kira had forgotten why he'd woken her up at 1 P.M. that afternoon, and it was annoying. "Sweetie, it's so we can plan everything out with Chris before the show starts, so the rest of us won't forget."

"Oh, okay." They stood in the middle of the ring, staring around, when Kira spotted Benoit and Booker making their way towards the ring. "Hey Randy, there's Booker and Benoit, along with Sharmell."

Booker Huffman and his wife Sharmell, known to the SmackDown fans as Booker T. and Sharmell, took their time coming to the ring because of Booker's groin pull injury. Since he was United States champion, he couldn't wrestle with the injury, and instead he and Benoit decided to have Randy go in Booker's place against the former World Heavyweight Champion. Booker made his way down on his crutches, Benoit and Sharmell supporting him the whole way. "You guys need anymore help?" Randy asked, hopping out of the ring to help if he was needed.

"Nah, man, we've got it," Booker said. "Thanks dog," he said to Benoit, who nodded. "Now, what are you guys planning to do tonight?"

"Well, Chris and I figured out all of this…" Randy and Benoit went over what they had planned to do in the match, throwing all the hotspots they thought would please the hardcore Philadelphia crowd. "Now all we need is a finisher. What do you think, Book?" Randy concluded.

"I think it should go like this," Booker replied, starting to gesture with his hand. "The referee is out, right, and me and Sharmell are already in the back, right? So Chris hooks you in either the Crossface, or the Sharpshooter. You're tapping out, and I come down and whack Benoit across the face with the belt, knocking him out cold. What do you think, Chris?"

"I've got no problem with that."

"Then, while Chris is out cold, Sharmell gets the ref back in gear, and you're getting your wits back together, man. You get over to Chris and pin him, just as the ref comes to, to count you the one, two, three. What do you guys think?"

"Great, man." Randy smiled. "I love it."

"Great job, Book," Chris said, shaking his hand. "We just wanted to run it by you to get your input, since it is your match." He smiled, showing that missing tooth he was known for.

Booker laughed. "Don't sweat it, man. Just pickin' out the finer details of a great match. Now you two go prepare yourselves for tonight. We've got plenty of time to work out anything else, if you don't feel right about anything, since some of the guys are gonna be over at the Fan Axxess Tour at McFadden's."

"Fan Axxess Tour?" Kira asked, walking over. "Is Krys scheduled to be there today?"

"Not to my knowledge," Randy said. "What about you three?"

"Haven't heard anything," Benoit admitted.

"Me neither," Booker commented. Sharmell shook her head no.

"But I did talk to her earlier," Sharmell said. "I think she said something about wanting to go to Neshaminy Mall for some baby clothes."

"Oh, alright," Kira said. "I'll be back, Randy. I'm gonna see if I can catch up with her."

"No problem, baby, I'll see you before the show starts, alright?" he called.

"Yeah!"

_**Same Day - Neshaminy Mall, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**_

"I freakin' LOVE this place!" Krys said happily, walking into Neshaminy Mall with Matt. "They have practically every store you can think of. There's this one place called Torrid, which is like a plus-sized version of Hot Topic. My friend Rose took me there one time when I was younger, and I totally fell in love with the place." She dragged Matt into Torrid, and over to the Kikgirl clothing section. "My first pair of Kikgirl pants were a pair of green cargos. I fell in love with them instantly, but they were too big for me at the time, a size sixteen, if memory serves me correctly. Maybe if I still have those pants, I'll be able to wear those pants during the pregnancy…" she thought out loud, flipping through the clothing rack. "This and Hot Topic are the absolute best stores in here, I swear."

"I can't say I disagree, but I haven't been here before, so I'll just have to take your word for it," Matt said with an amused look as Krys flitted from rack to rack, shrieking with glee at the outfits she saw.

"Oh God, Matt, I HAVE to get these boots!" Krys squealed, running up to him with a pair of platform black leather boots, with about a six inch heel. "They would look so badass in my next photo shoot!" She checked the label, and squealed again. "And they're exactly my shoe size! I have to get them!"

Matt laughed. "Go ahead. I won't stop you."

Krys whipped out her cell, and dialed Kira, telling her about the shoes she'd just purchased. Matt smiled despite the girly situation he was currently in. _She's acting like Amy more and more every day,_ he thought, thinking to himself. _Those boots look like the ones Amy wore during that one photo shoot back in Times Square a few years ago, before she joined up with me and Jeff…_

"Hey Matt," Krys yelled, breaking the older man out of his thoughts. "What on Earth are you thinking about? I'm leaving, take notice!"

Getting himself back together, Matt turned and jogged up to her. "What, you weren't going to wait for me?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She snorted. "Of course, silly. I don't have keys to the rental." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Come on, Victoria's Secret is right across the hall, and Hot Topic is right down the hall from them. I wanna check out the latest stuff at Vicky's C!" she yelled, running into the store.

While Krys danced around the store, checking out the different types of lingerie in the women's undergarment store, Matt tried to cover his face, hoping no wrestling fans were watching him at that exact moment. "Hey, Matt! Come check this out!" Krys called. Matt walked over to the dressing room to see Krys walking out in one of the new IPEX bras. "What do you think?" she asked, unsure.

"Nice," he said honestly, unable to tear himself from the rise and fall of her swelling bosom. "Very nice."

She smiled at him. "You dog." She went back into the dressing rooms, and got her blouse back on. "Okay, I'm ready."

"That was quick."

"Yeah, well, I only needed a few bras. I like these, so I'm gonna get these in a few colors." She bought the bras, and just as they were walking out of the women's lingerie shop, fans came rushing up to them, cameras and smiles all over.

"Oh my goodness, it's Matt Hardy!" girls yelled, and fans came rushing over from all corners of the mall to see the "Sensei of Mattitude". "Can I get an autograph Matt, please?" fans begged and pestered.

Krys stood by quietly, trying not to look embarrassed as they were hounded for autographs. Krys quietly signed a few autographs as well when asked, but for the most part, she stayed out of the way, and let Matt adore his public.

Finally, the crowd of people died down, and Matt noticed Krys had walked off to the side of the store, trying to stay as far away from the fans as possible. "Hey," he said, coming up to her and touching her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Fine," she said. "I just didn't want them to ask me anything about the baby. You know how some of the fans can get, really personal about someone's life, that type of thing. I didn't wanna have to body slam someone, and spend a few months in jail." She grinned.

Matt checked his watch. "Hey, it's almost six, how about we skip Hot Topic this time, and go get something to eat, then head to the arena to warm up for the show?"

"I promised Kira I'd meet her here, though."

"I'm sure she'll understand if we can't stay here that much longer."

"Well, the food court's not that far from here, how about we meet her for lunch here?"

Matt thought it over, and said, "Sure."

_**Wachovia Center - The Main Event**_

The SmackDown taping that Tuesday was coming back from its commercial break, and most of that night's main event's participants were in the ring. Bobby Lashley was on his way to the ring, and the powerhouse was cheered by the Philly crowd.

Just then, Matt's music played, and the Philadelphia crowd got hyped up. "Making his way to the ring, being accompanied to the ring by Philadelphia's own Krys, Matt Hardy: Version One!" The two put up the Version One sign, and pointed to the fans, Krys happy to be in front of her hometown crowd again. Hell, she couldn't even remember the last time she wrestled in front of them, but damn it felt great to be back in the City of Brotherly Love!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen Disclaimer: I don't own Matt Hardy, or any other WWE Superstar and/or WWE Diva in World Wrestling Entertainment. Also, I do own Rose Lunn… at least, in this story, LOL.**

_**After the Show…**_

"Hold on, Matty, I saw one of my friends in the crowd," Krys said after the show. After Kurt Angle's celebration, he had gone to the back, and the show was over.

"Who?"

"My friend Rose. Haven't seen her in a few," she said, running back over to the Gorilla Spot. Peeking out the curtain, she saw Rose standing up around the other people leaving the arena. Almost immediately, she rushed out, yelling, "ROSE!"

Turning around quickly, Rose Lunn wrapped a big arm around the young woman. "Hey chickie, haven't seen you in forever," she said, hugging Krys. "How've you been?"

"Bored senseless. Hey, you wanna come backstage with me? I'm sure you'd like to meet Matty…" Krys offered.

Rose chuckled. "You've always been more of a Matt fan than I was. But it'd be nice to meet him though. But, how am I gonna get over the guardrail?"

Krys shook her finger in front of her friend. "You don't know me so well, young Rose," she said reprovingly. "Over here." She gestured to a space in the guardrail, and wiggled her eyebrows. "She-mon," she said, copying off of her favorite singer, Michael Jackson. "Well, make sure everyone's gone first, but then you can come backstage. I don't feel like getting in trouble because a fan hopped the guardrail and followed me backstage."

Laughing, the two talked until they were sure everyone was gone from the arena--at least, where the seating area of the arena was--then headed to the back.

As they walked, Rose started conversation. "So Krys, are the internet sites true?" she asked.

"The internet sites are true about a lot of things," Krys said absently as they moved past the SmackDown set to the Gorilla Spot. "Which site said which things?"

"Well, Rajah said that you announced that you were pregnant. I happened to miss that episode of SmackDown after you fainted in the ring." Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't you love how the WWE takes real life, and turns it into storyline?"

"Well, I guess Rajah was right," Krys said dully. "I am pregnant."

"You are?" Rose stopped and hugged her friend. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" she nagged.

"Because I was trying to come to terms to it myself. Matt was the one to break it to me in the middle of the damn hospital in Cincinnati." Krys sighed as she and Rose stopped in front of the men's locker room. "Do you know Matt's the father?"

"I guessed, but I wasn't sure. I'm pretty sure most of the fans could put two and two together after what Adam said at Survivor Series." She then lowered her voice. "And now Matt's sure he loves me, which makes me happy as hell, but also concerned."

"Why would you be concerned?"

"Well, he and Amy made up. Which means that if Amy felt that it was time for him and her to try and reconcile their relationship, that he would come back to her almost immediately. And that scares the hell out of me."

"Why would it scare you? You've never been this dependent on a man before. What's so different about Matt?"

"Maybe because he was the first guy to have me fall for him hard. And jerk me around, and have me hate him, while still loving him at the same time." Setting her jaw against the thought of Matt leaving her for Amy once again, Krys decided to drop the subject right then and there. She then knocked on the door. "Matty, you decent or what?" she called.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I have a friend for you to meet, jackass, so get out here!"

Grumbling, Matt opened the door, and Rose introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Rose Lunn, Krys's friend from way back." She smiled at him.

"Hi, Matt Hardy: Version One." The two shook hands, and Matt smiled. "You're a… uh…"

"It's okay, Matt. I'm a big girl, it's no secret."

"She's a BBW," Krys said with a grin.

"What's a BBW?" Matt asked, confused.

"Big, Beautiful Woman," Rose said. "Makes a big chick feel just as important as a skinny mini, or smaller girls who aren't plus size."

"Believe it or not, Matt, there are men out there who prefer fat chicks over skinny chicks," Rose said, wrapping an arm around Rose. "This just happens to be one of the most awesome fat chicks in the world."

"You flatter me, Douglas."

"Shame she doesn't tend to be more flattering to more people," Matt said, smirking triumphantly when Krys shot him a dirty look.

"Now Rosie, who else do you wanna meet? I'm sure there's a ton more guys and girls still backstage. I think Batista's still back here, somewhere…"

"Just point me in the direction of his locker room."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen Disclaimer: All other disclaimers apply to this chapter, as well as future chapters in this story. I don't own Matt Hardy; he is his own property, and property of his father, Gilbert Hardy.**

**Note:**** I decided to move the story up a few weeks, since it's so close to WrestleMania 22. I will now try to update this story at least once a week. But, since I will soon be in the midst of getting academic advisement in college for which courses to take for the next semester I attend school, and dropping a class, I cannot make any guarantees. So, readers, I need you to bear with me in this time of crisis… school time… /shudders/ LOL, anyway, on to the story!**

_**March 3, 2006 - Washington, D.C.**_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The fans stood on their feet as Matt Hardy came out to the ring area, Krys on his arm. The two looked at one another, then put their arms up, flashing the V1 sign. Krys followed Matt as he made his way down to the ring, her left hand resting on her swelling stomach.

"On his way to the ring, being accompanied by WWE Diva Krys; from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 lbs., Matt Hardy: Version One!"

It was now March, and the WWE was now on their way to Chicago for the biggest night in all of sports entertainment, WrestleMania 22. While the WWE had plans to push Krys and Kira closer together as an HLA angle, they decided to push the storyline onto the back burner so Kira could focus more of her time and energy on her matches and her approaching wedding. Since she and Randy were getting married the morning of the WWE Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony, they decided to put off their honeymoon for at least a week or two. Kira knew that Randy wouldn't be in the mood to celebrate his new union with Kira with a banged up body from his main event match at WrestleMania 22, so she and Randy had decided on the idea together.

According to Matt, Jeff, who was still on suspension from TNA, had decided to move some of his things down to Kat and Alex's Fort Worth home to help Kat with her pregnancy. Becoming a new father scared him more than any ladder or TLC match he had ever been in. But, then again, he realized that knowing that Adam could be the father of Kat's baby scared him more than becoming a father.

And he knew Jeff wasn't about to let Adam get anywhere near his son or daughter. He smiled as he helped Krys get into the ring. Just like he wouldn't let anyone get near his son or daughter.

"What's got you so happy?" Krys asked him, a slight smile on her face as she leaned in to give him the customary good luck kiss.

"Jeff's gonna move in with Kat and Lexie."

"Kickass!" Krys looked up at him with admiration and adulation in her eyes, and finally let go of his hand. "Good luck," she whispered, heading over to the ropes, and being assisted out of the ring by the referee. She took her usual place by the ring, looking towards the entrance ramp to see who his tag team partner for the Tag Team Championship Match would be.

"OHHHHHH WHAT A RUSH!" The crowd screamed as Road Warrior Animal came out in the traditional Legion of Doom shoulder adornments. He stepped into the ring, and smirked at the look of shock on the faces of MNM: Joey Mercury, Johnny Nitro, and Nitro's girlfriend, Melina Perez.

The opening bell rang, and the match was on.

_**The Ending of the Match…**_

"Come on, Animal!" Matt yelled, psyching up his partner for the night. The two were hoping to get a win tonight to win the tag team titles, which they had never won together. But tonight, they had a chance to hold them together. "Get up top, and do the Doomsday Device! We can do this!"

Animal nodded, and climbed onto the top rope, while Matt lifted Joey Mercury onto his shoulders and up into the air for the L.O.D.'s signature move. As Animal jumped off the top rope, Krys yelled to Matt, "Look behind you, Matt!" Before Matt could turn to see what she meant, Johnny Nitro tackled his left knee. Matt dropped to one knee as Animal missed the Doomsday Device, and landed splat on his face. Krys tried to get Animal to get up, but he was knocked out of the ring, and Matt was taken down by the Snapshot.

She could only watch helplessly as her boyfriend was pinned in the middle of the ring. One… two… three. The bell rang, and Krys stared down in shock as MNM's hands were raised in victory.

She climbed the steel steps and climbed into the ring, and rushed to Matt's side. "Matty, you okay?"

He lay there, with Krys checking on him, playing it up for the people watching, while MNM celebrated their win, and left the ring area, gloating. Animal pushed past the referee just as Matt got to his feet, and got right in his face. "What the hell was that?" the big man demanded. "You told me to go up there, and you set me up!"

"That's not what it was!" Krys said fiercely, stepping right between the two men, who were in the middle of a shoving match. "Nitro clipped Matt's knee, and that's why you couldn't complete the Doomsday Device. He didn't botch it on purpose, so just calm down."

"You didn't set me up?" Animal asked, his eyes still narrowed.

"No," Matt said, putting his hands up. "Nitro attacked me from behind. That's all."

"Maybe you should've been paying attention more, Hardy!" Animal shoved him once more. Matt pushed him back angrily.

"Stop it!" Krys cried, getting between them once again. Animal shoved her aside angrily, his hands literally driving into her abdomen. Krys fell to the mat, clutching her stomach, agony tearing through her. Matt turned quickly to see if Krys was alright, and Animal seized the opportunity, kicking Matt in the injured knee.

Hardy fell, and Animal grabbed the hurt leg, dragging it to the ring post. He climbed out of the ring, and grabbed Matt's leg before he could have a chance to escape, then rammed the knee savagely against the steel ring post.

Matt screamed in pain. The knee that Animal had just decimated was the knee that he had had surgery on during the summer of 2004. The one he'd been rehabbing when he found out that Amy was being seduced by that bastard Adam. Matt tried his hardest to block out the images of the past burning into his head, but it was too late. They were back, and more vibrant than before.

"Oh God, that's his bad knee!" Krys cried, holding her stomach as she made her way over to him. "Oh, Matty, I'm so sorry," she cried, placing her hands tenderly on the leg. "The refs are gonna help you up in a second. Can you put weight on it?"

"I should be able to," he said, flinching as the officials helped him to his feet and helped him put weight on his left side. Krys followed the two referees helping Matt to the back, her face almost expressionless.

_**In the back…**_

"Krys, I saw what Animal did to you guys," Kira cried, rushing over to her friend. "Are you two okay? Is the baby okay?"

Krys flinched slightly. "If Animal had shoved me any harder, I wouldn't have had to worry about a maternity leave, because I might not have had a baby to go out on a maternity leave for. But Matt should be fine." She sighed. "I just had a sudden thought, Kir," she whispered as the referees took Matt to the medical examiner's office. "I now know what Vince meant when he said to stay as far away from the action as possible. I can't risk my baby's life anymore; I'm just too afraid for it."

"Oh, sweetie, I know how you feel." Kira hugged her friend, tears springing to her eyes. "I don't want you or your baby to get hurt in any way at all. I want you both to be safe, healthy, and happy." She smiled softly at Krys.

"Thanks Kir. I'm safe, as far as I know, and, well… I'm sort of content right now… But as for healthy, I'm not too sure."

"Well, how many months are you?"

"Four months. I don't know how long I'll be able to last with this thing inside me. I already feel like I'm a giant sausage. And just think; I'm gonna get BIGGER!" she whined. "Maybe I should get a C-section, what do you think?"

"I think maybe you need to wait a few months before you decide that." Kira gave a half-laugh. "Sweetie, I hate to cut this short, but Randy and I need to finalize our plans for the wedding. It's less than a month away, and there's still so much to do!"

"What else do you need to be done?"

"Well, you, Kat, and Lexi agreed to be my bridesmaids, and my sister Ava agreed to be my Matron of Honor. Jeff and Paul agreed to be groomsmen--oh, that reminds me!" she said suddenly. "What did Matt say about our offer to be a groomsman?"

"He said he'd love to be there. When's the dress fittings?"

"There's one tomorrow, and while we're going to be out getting fitted for our gowns, Randy and the guys are going to be out getting fitted for their tuxes. Then, after that, we're going to start doing rehearsals. Since we all have Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays off, we're going to travel to St. Louis to do the rehearsals there."

"Great. I'll see you and Randy then." Krys bid her friend goodbye, and walked off to the examiner's office. Before she could walk into the office, Animal's burly frame blocked her way.

"Um… Krys, I didn't hurt you or your baby, did I?" he asked meekly, a concerned look crossing his features. "I didn't put your baby in danger, did I? 'Cause if I did, I'm really sorry-"

"Joe, don't worry, we're fine," Krys said, patting his arm. "I almost worried for a second, but I guess it was just the wind being knocked out of me, and I panicked, instead of me being in actual danger. There's nothing wrong with me, I'm sure. Don't worry."

"Thanks, kiddo. Anything you guys need, let me know." Joseph Laurinitis, a.k.a. Road Warrior Animal, clapped a hand on Krys's shoulder, then walked off. That was his gesture of respect, his way of showing her that he worried about all the newer and younger talent in the business, no matter how rough he and the veterans may or could be to them. They cared, and they knew that the younger guys and girls were the future of the professional wrestling world.

After a moment of uncertainty, Krys opened the door to the examiner's office. When she walked in, she saw Matt sitting up on a makeshift bed, with his left knee propped up. "Is everything alright?" she asked, walking over to where the doctor was presently giving Matt's knee one more look-over.

"No, everything's looking fine at the moment," said Dr. Spencer, the WWE's best house doctor. "Matthew's going to have to stay off his knee for a day or two, I'd recommend, but other than that, nothing an ice-pack shouldn't fix right up."

Matt hopped off the bed, and flexed his knee. He flinched for a brief second, but managed to put his full weight on his leg without collapsing, which meant that it wasn't totally shot again. "Just… give me a few minutes to get my stuff together, Krys, and we can get out of here." He grinned at her to ease any fears she may have had. "Is the baby, okay?"

"Just fine. When Joe pushed me, I actually thought he added unnecessary force, but the wind was just knocked out of me, and I panicked. I took it a little more seriously than was needed, but everything's fine now. Joe apologized and everything, but I wouldn't hear of it." She turned and headed for the door. "I'll be in the Women's locker room, getting my stuff," she said quietly, exiting before Matt had a chance to say anything else.

On the way to the women's locker room, Krys had to ask herself… did she really want to put her child at risk, just to stay in the limelight for a little bit longer?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen Disclaimer: I make no claims to either Hardy, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Amy "Lita" Dumas, or any WWE Superstar and/or Diva that is in the company, or a WWE employee, in real life. The ones I do own are Krys, her baby, Lucy Douglas, Shaun Douglas, and anyone else to be mentioned in this and future chapters. Alexandra Calloway is her own property. Katrynne "Kat" Jacobs is her on property. Kira Summers is property of Ember Evans. Anyone else not mentioned here is their own property, or I just forgot to put them in this chapter.**

**Author's Note:**** Did anyone enjoy WrestleMania last night! WAS THE MONEY IN THE BANK LADDER MATCH KICKASS OR WHAT! (Calms down taking deep breaths) I'm ecstatic that Cena and Trippy had a hell of a match! Just in case no one attacks me for posting spoilers on this site, if you don't watch RAW and SmackDown this week, or go to WWE's official website, ask your local wrestling fanatic (or me!) for WrestleMania results!**

**I'm going to go ahead and fast forward this story again to match with the real world, since last night was WrestleMania 22, and the night before was Randy Orton's 26th birthday and the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony! (If anyone hasn't seen it, GO SEE IT!) Anyway, since I want this story to keep as close to WWE's timelines as possible, on to the story!**

_**April 1, 2006 - Chicago, IL**_

Today was Randy Orton's twenty-sixth birthday. Today was a hell of a day for celebrating. He was getting married today, and he was going to attend a very prestigious WWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony, which included some of the wrestling greats he grew up watching his father wrestle. But the most important thing of all, was that he was marrying the woman of his dreams, Kira Alexis Summers.

Of course, he'd had his doubts, and his father had even questioned his sanity Christmas night after he'd proposed to Kira in the Orton family home. He'd looked his father in the eyes, and told him that Kira was worth more than a title shot at SmackDown's WrestleMania main event. Bob Orton saw that Randy was telling the honest to god truth, and gave his son his blessing.

Kira had stayed in Krys's hotel room the night before, watching the SmackDown taping from the hotel room, and fretting over the possible outcomes of her wedding day.

"_What if Mark gets out of jail, finds out where we are, and crashes the wedding?" she cried, her brown eyes bright with fear at the thought of Randy being hurt by that jealous, possessive son of a bitch that plagued her life ever since getting fired over a year ago. "He could hurt Randy pretty bad, I mean, Randy's not the best fighter, Krys!"_

"_Kir, calm down," Krys cooed, coming into the suite's main room with two mugs of steaming chamomile tea. She sat down on the sofa, and handed Kira a mug. "Calm down, and drink that; it'll cool your nerves. Now, I'm sure Randy can hold his own, even if Mark has one hell of a left hand. If Randy can't protect you from Mark, then best believe John, Matty, and even myself will kick his ass so he won't come anywhere near you. How's that for a thought?"_

_Kira took a sip of the hot tea, and smiled at Krys. "Thanks hon. I appreciate it. He does need a thorough ass kicking for all the trash talking he did that night he got arrested. Not to mention putting his hands on me." Almost unconsciously, her hand reached up to touch at her lower lip, almost expecting the cut to split and bleed again. "I don't even know what the hell I'm deluding myself for. Mark's nothing to me anymore. I'm marrying Randy; I love Randy with all my heart. And tomorrow's going to prove it."_

"_That's the spirit!" Krys cheered. "Now, if only a certain other young man could realize that…" Almost as if on cue, she scowled towards Matt's door._

_Kira caught her glaring at Matt's door, and shook her head. "Krys, if you glare any harder, that door's gonna explode, and Matty will be no more."_

_Krys looked surprised at what Kira had said. "I wasn't glaring at his door," she said sheepishly, her dark cheeks staining a black cherry._

"_Sure, and I'm Tony Danza."_

"_Is that why you were so sexy way back when?" Krys grinned at Kira._

"_HEY! Are you saying I'm not sexy anymore?" Kira shrieked, reaching her hands out and tickling Krys. "RANDY still thinks I'm sexy!"_

"_I'm not Randy!" Krys squealed, giggling as Kira tickled her bulging belly. "Okay, okay, I give! Stop the torture!"_

"_Now, do you think I'm sexy?"_

"_That reminds me of a Rod Stewart song!" Krys yelled, getting up and turning to VH1, where 'Awesomely Bad Dirty Songs' was on. The show was halfway through a list of songs that were meant to be dirty but sucked on the kinkiness and eroticism, and very conveniently, Rod Stewart's song "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?" started to play._

_Krys immediately hopped up onto the sofa and belted out the chorus._

'_If you want my body,_

_and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me,_

_just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so'_

"_Hey, who's killing a cat in here?" Matt asked, coming out to hear what was going on. "Jeez, Krys, get down, you'll hurt yourself!"_

"_I'm fine," she said, singing the chorus again._

"_So you're the one who's killing the cat!" Matt gasped, covering his ears and pretending to moan with pain and agony. "Stop the singing! Please, you're killing me! My ears are bleeding! Make it stop!"_

_Krys stopped and got off the sofa, sticking her tongue out at a laughing Kira. "You're an asshole, Matt," she said, sticking her tongue out at him as well._

"_Be careful with that tongue," he warned teasingly. "Don't stick it out unless you plan on using it."_

"_Is that an invitation?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively._

"_Nope, sorry. I have to go hitch with the groom in his room." Krys pouted, and Matt grinned. "Aw, it's only for tonight, don't worry bright eyes."_

"_Oh, so who should be getting married tomorrow?" Kira said from the sofa with a grin, standing up with an amused look to match. "I'm starting to think that maybe me and Randy should have held off on our wedding day, and you two should get married instead."_

"_You're kidding, Kir," Krys said, turning to face her. "Matt and I aren't getting married…" She looked down at the floor, a sad look almost going unnoticed by Kira. "Excuse me, I'm tired. I'm going to go lay down," she said quickly and quietly, rushing into the bedroom and locking the door._

_Matt wore a confused look on his face as he looked at the door that Krys had just slammed. "Um… what was that all about?"_

_Kira smacked his shoulder. "It's obvious she wants you to marry her, idiot!" she whispered. "It's the way she was brought up, she was taught that if she ever got pregnant to have the father take responsibility for the child they conceived, or she'll have the strength to raise it on her own. Plus, she loves you to death, she clearly wants this thing with you to work, whatever it is. Though she didn't plan the baby, she expects you to marry her out of love, not duty. And if you even had an ounce of love for that woman, you'll do it for love." Kira turned on her heel and walked into her own room, closing the door._

_Matt had an unreadable expression on his face, as he took his rolling suitcase to Randy's room._

After Matt had poured out his fears of matrimony to Randy, Randy had literally told him the same thing Kira had, but with a lot of brutal honesty, and a lot more swear words. After he had gotten finished with Hardy, Randy was sure that the North Carolina boy's ears were burning.

As Randy got ready in his hotel room, there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" Randy yelled, fixing the matching tie he'd bought to go with his tux. In stepped the chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon, and Randy turned, suddenly humbled in his boss's presence. "Yes, Vince?" he asked softly, ceasing to fumble with the bastard tie he was having problems with.

"Your tie's messed up, Randy," Vince said with a smile, reaching his hands to the collar of the Legend Killer, and tying it properly. "There. Now, Randy, I just wanted to tell you… congratulations. This is a big step you're going to take, and marriage is definitely something worth waiting for. Kira's a special girl, don't hurt her, alright?"

Randy frowned in confusion. "Vince, no offense, but you sound like you're her father or something."

Vince merely chuckled as he walked to the door. "There are some things in this life that people just aren't meant to know, Randall," he said, closing the door behind him. "Good luck today, and tomorrow night."

"Thanks," he called, turning once again to look himself over one final time in the mirror, hearing John Cena and Dave Batista calling for him. After a second, he remembered what Vince had said. "Wait a second…" he said to himself. "Is Kira… Vince's daughter?"

_**Later that Morning - the Wedding**_

The wedding march began to play, and the bride made her way down the ramp. John, who was Randy's best man, tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, man, look who's walking Kira down the aisle," he gasped, unable to believe it. Randy looked, and could hardly believe it himself.

Vincent Kennedy McMahon was walking Kira Alexis Summers down the aisle.

Vince escorted Kira to Randy, who took her arm, then sent a questioning look to Vince. The WWE Chairman winked at him, and then mouthed "Later" before taking his place in a chair beside his wife, son, daughter in law, daughter, and son in law.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Randall Keith Orton, and Kira Alexis Summers. These two have been brought together by an endless circle, the circle of love, that mysterious enigma that keeps all of God's children together as one. Now, it is to my understanding that you two have written your own vows that you wish to deliver to each other. Kira, if you please." The priest stood aside, and Kira looked into Randy's eyes as she spoke.

"Randy, the first night we went out, it was the most wonderful night of my life. Even though Mark tried to destroy what we had, he couldn't, as we're here today, about to become one. I would love nothing more, than to be your wife, to hold you in my arms forever, and to grow old with you. If I were to die right now, I would do so with a smile on my face, because I had accomplished everything I had wanted to do in this life. I followed my dreams, and I fell in love with a wonderful man. I love you, Randy Orton, and I hope we get to live an eternity together. It is my honor today to stand here by your side, as your wife."

The crowd clapped at what Kira had said, and tears fell from her eyes like diamond drops. Randy took Kira's hand, kissed it, and said, "Kira, you are one of the most precious things I could have ever asked to have near me. Just standing here next to you makes me want to give you everything in the world. I am honored, and humbled, to have you by my side this morning, and I know that there is nothing that can tear us apart." He wiped the tears from her eyes, and whispered, "Every teardrop that falls onto your skin is like a diamond. I want to kiss you breathless every time I see you. They say that everything happens for a reason; well… you're my reason, Kira. I'm nothing without you, a shell of a man. I love you dearly, Kira. Please say you'll do me the honor of forever having my love in your heart. Please say you'll marry me today."

As Randy concluded his statement, with tears in his own eyes, the crowd stood on their feet and applauded. All their friends, some young, some old, some skinny, some bogged down with pregnancy weight, all stood as one and applauded the love that Kira and Randy shared for one another. They knew now that nothing could tear them apart once they made their oaths of love. Everyone then took their seats, as the priest began to speak again.

"Now, Randall, do you, in the presence of God and these wonderful people gathered today, take Kira to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad, till death do you part?"

"I do," he replied, looking deep within her eyes.

"Please place the ring on Kira's finger." Randy did so, and mouthed 'I love you'. "Now, Kira, do you, in the presence of God and these wonderful people gathered today, take Randall to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad, will death do you part?"

"I do."

"Please place the ring on Randall's finger." Kira slid the gold wedding band onto Randy's finger, and mouthed 'I love you' as well. The priest smiled. "Then, by the power vested in me, by God and the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Randy lifted the snow white veil from Kira's head, tilted her head to meet his, and their mouths joined for the first time as husband and wife. "Ladies and gentlemen," the priest announced, "I hereby give you Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton!"

Everyone stood on their feet and cheered. Krys, Kat, and Alex, who were Kira's bridesmaids, dropped their bouquets of black roses and cheered, clapping their hands and stomping their feet. Matt, Dave and John, who were Randy's groomsmen, all stomped their feet and hooted. The wedding party then got themselves together, and lined up with each other, leading the new Mr. and Mrs. Orton out of the hotel's ballroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen Disclaimer: I own ONLY the following people: Krys, her baby, Lucy and Shaun Douglas, Shavonda, and anyone else claimed in this section throughout the length of this story. Property of their respective characters/personalities are Alexandra Calloway, claiming ownership of herself; Katrynne Jacobs claiming ownership of herself; and Ember Evans claiming ownership of Kira Summers-Orton. All WWE Superstars in this chapter, and mentioned throughout this story are property of themselves, their significant other, and the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), and their parent company, Titan Sports. Don't sue; there's nothing of mine you want, TRUST ME.**

_**April 2, 2006 - WrestleMania 22 - Chicago, Illinois**_

"Matt, come on, I just want to do this one spot," Krys whined, her eyes pleading with Matt over the spot she'd wanted to do during the RAW-SmackDown six man "Money in the Bank" Ladder Match, where the winner gets a contract guaranteeing a championship match good for a year. "It's just that one spot, then I'll stay out of the way, I promise!"

"Krys, no," Matt said firmly. "I don't want you hurting the baby in any way at all. And going along with accompanying me to the ring is putting it in danger enough as it is. I don't want you guys being put at risk."

"Oh, who the hell are you kidding, Hardy?" she snapped. "You don't give two shits for me at all; everything is about this damned baby! I'll tell you, if I wasn't pregnant, my ass would be in that match pulling out all the hotspots that helped put you guys on the map. But no, I had to get pregnant, and so here I am, being a valet," she spat. "Being paid to stand around, hold my belly, and cheer like some brainless bimbo! What the hell else am I good for?"

Matt had his hands fisted in his hair, having more than enough of her tirades and bitching. She'd been on his case ever since finding Kira and Randy had gotten married the night before, and frankly, he was tired of her.

"You know what, Krys?" he snapped, turning around to face her. "I've had more than enough of you and your damn attitude! It's driving me crazy! Krys, you're a Diva, yes, but you're a woman first. And as a pregnant woman, you can't do things like crazy bumps--or any bump, for that matter--while you're in that delicate a condition. So, I'm giving you two options: either you come out by my side for the match, and stay as far from the action as possible; or you don't come out at all, and just stay backstage. Your choice."

For a moment, Krys just stood in shock, stunned at what he had just said to her. He'd never yelled at her like that, not even when she'd gone off on her worst tirades, accusing him of using her as a whore, to temporarily rid him of his heartbreak over Amy cheating on him with Adam. Not in all the times she had known him, had he ever yelled at her like that.

"I'm waiting, Krys." His firm tone snapped her back into reality. "Are you coming out with me or not? If so, you're not doing any crazy bumps; you're to stay out of the way until the end, do you hear me?"

"I'm not a child, Matt, I can take care of myself!" she snapped, eyes snapping furiously, warning Matt not to start with her, especially on a night like WrestleMania. This was a night where you did NOT make mistakes. And if you happened to make one, well, it's live, so most fans will think it's a work anyway. "I don't need your guidance to take care of my baby; I'm fine by myself."

"You know what, you selfish little-" Before Matt could retort, Michael Hayes came by, signaling everyone to be quiet, and take their positions. Matt nodded to Hayes, then turned his furious gaze back on Krys. "This isn't over, Krys. We'll continue this when we get back from the match."

"Save your breath, Hardy, I'm going to make sure I'm gone by the time you come back from your match."

"Why are you being such a bitch?" he yelled, visibly frustrated. Just then, he heard his music playing, and he yanked her arm. "Just shut the hell up and come on," he snapped, walking through the curtains to the cheers of the fans.

Krys refused to take his hand when he started to head down to the ring, instead taking the other side of the entryway and walking past him on the right side of the ladders, while he remained, irritated, on the left.

They both got into the ring, took a side, and signaled the V1 sign. They both went to the middle of the ring, and stared each other down. He went to kiss her, but she turned her head and headed towards the ropes. Upon climbing out of the ring with the referee's assistance, she could see that Matt was inches from shocking the Chicago crowd with a stream of colorful language. She smiled innocently at him, then waited until the other participants in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match had come out, then made her way to the back as the match started…

_**After the Match…**_

"Krys! Krys, where are you?" Matt yelled, coming back from his match with a limp. With the way the woman had been acting that day, he was sure that a life with her would scar him for life. And with that last stunt she had pulled in the ring, he was halfway tempted to run after her and shake her senseless, maybe give her a Twist of Fate to teach her a lesson. But since he had a match to wrestle, and she was still pregnant with his child, he'd have to hold off on his anger. "We're gonna finish this right now!"

"Matt, who are you looking for?" Alex asked as she and Kat walked up. "If you're looking for Krys, she doesn't want to see you."

"I figured that much, Kat." Matt ran a hand through his dark hair, his anger slowly fading. "Look, I know she probably doesn't want to see me right now, but could you guys tell her that…"

"That you're an ass?" Kat offered with a snide smile.

"No," he snapped. "Just tell her that I'm sorry for losing my temper with her, okay?" He turned and headed to the men's locker room.

"Poor guy," Alex commented to Kat as they watched Matt walk off to the men's locker room. "He looks so down."

"Hey, he's the one who keeps fucking things up with Krys, so he should be down right now. He can't keep telling her le loves her one minute, then the next fly off the handle at her. It's not fair to her, and just think of how it'll be once she has the baby?"

"Maybe so, but what about Krys? I know she's our friend and all, but as a friend of both of them-"

"Correction: YOU'RE a friend of both of them," Kat said dryly.

"As a friend of both of them, I think it would be best to analyze the situation from both sides. Krys loves Matt, yes, but she's expecting too much from him too soon. He may have said that he's gotten over what Amy and Adam did to him, but maybe on the inside he's still vulnerable, and Krys nagging him every second isn't helping. But on the other hand, Krys does need him at this stage of her life. She was brought up to believe that if a man got a woman pregnant, then it was up to the man to make things right with the woman, and marry her and raise the child together. I know she thinks there's someone for everyone, but she honestly can't believe Matt's over Amy that easily, can she?"

"Hell, it's the same for me and Adam," Kat said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we finally got to talking, and Adam started to touch my belly. Finally, we started kissing, and… you know…" Kat emphasized her point with her eyes.

"You're kidding me!" Alex yelled, so loud that the riggers could hear them. Her eyes glowing a bright green from anger, she yanked Kat inside an empty room, and slammed it shut. "Kat, this isn't healthy for you! You promised yourself and Jeff that you wouldn't go back to Adam, but you fucked him anyway! I can't believe you!"

"It was an accident, Lex! You of all people should know that the promises you make to yourself can be thrown out the window with one glance from a person you love dearly." She looked at Alex through half closed eyes, and Alex closed hers immediately, feeling the pang of heartbreak.

"I know the feeling all too well. Which is why I'm not trusting anyone else in this company with my heart. Not for a long time."

"Well, our dads warned us that there would be privileges with our jobs. But with those privileges come problems, major problems. Hell, for you it was Jason, Paul, Cade, Randy… And for me there was Chris, the blonde one; Randy, Jeff, Shannon… and Adam." Kat shook her head, refusing to let any tears fall from her eyes. "Anyway, what's happened is in the past. I let myself slip up once; I won't do it again." She looked Alex dead in her eyes. "And neither should you."

"Then let's make a pact." The two young women held hands, and closed their eyes. "From here on out, we promise to never slip up in the promises we make. We shall remain faithful to the ones we love and hope to be with forever. Agreed, Kitty?"

"Agreed."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen Disclaimer: No one in these aforementioned chapters are property of myself, with the exception of the following: Krys, the baby (who has yet to have a gender or a name; it'll just be named 'the baby' for now, LOL), any of the Douglas family, and anyone else I deem fit to be placed in this story who, to my knowledge, has no existence in the real world. Those who own themselves are the following: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland, Amy Dumas, Randy Orton and anyone under the Orton family name (I only know the names of his father, sister and brother… I think the names I used are his sister and brother's names LOL), Mark Calloway, Glenn Jacobs, Alexandra Calloway, Katrynne 'Kat' Jacobs. People who are mentioned in this story who own their characters: Ember Evans owns Kira Summers-Orton. Believe me, you do NOT want to sue me. Thanks kindly for heeding this warning.**

_**After the WrestleMania 22 After-party…**_

Matt walked back to his hotel room alone. He was assured by Kat and Alex that they'd given Krys his message, but was also informed that Krys didn't want to see him at all. Kira overheard this, and shot Matt an 'I told you so' look. Randy caught Kira looking at Matt, the two spoke for a moment, then Randy came over and gave his apologies then went off to get severely drunk to get over his frustration at not being crowned the new World Heavyweight Champion.

Matt hadn't seen Krys at all after the pay-per-view. According to Alex, she had hitched a ride with Mickie and Trish after their Women's Championship match was over and the two Divas had had a chance to shower. Matt wasn't even sure if the two of them would even be sharing a hotel room that night, he was sure she was that pissed at him.

Letting himself into his hotel room, he was thrown off temporarily when he walked into his bedroom, turned the lights on, and saw Krys sitting on the bed. Slowly but cautiously, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Krys?" he asked quietly. "Are you up to talking to me right now?"

"No," she said just as quietly, "but I have a feeling you're going to speak anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"No, I mean I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did, especially with you in such a delicate situation. I-"

"That's the problem, Matt." Krys turned to face him, her face full of sadness. "Everything you say now is 'about the baby'. I'm sick of hearing about the baby! I want things to be about me, not the baby. It's going to be here in a few months, great, but all you've been doing of late is talking about the baby. That's why I wanted to do that spot, Matt, not because I was being selfish. I was feeling like I was being one-upped by a fetus still growing inside of me. I felt like my baby was going to replace everything I had done in the past, just by being there. I just wanted, if even for one millisecond, to be more important than my baby."

"I… didn't realize you felt so strongly about this."

"Yeah, well I do."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. We both know this was a mistake that should've never happened. We had the perfect wrestling careers, the perfect angles… and then this happened. I'm tying you down, and you shouldn't be suffering because of my idiocy."

"Wait a minute, Krys." Matt looked her in her eyes, seeing the surprise flash across her face. "I admit, I may have been a little too excited about this baby coming, because that's what I wanted with Amy. I guess I got too wrapped up in getting the little one comfortable before it gets here, instead of making sure you were comfortable too, and that's where I went wrong. I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable and felt upstaged by a baby that's not even here yet. But you shouldn't call this a mistake. Sure, it may have not been planned, but that doesn't mean we can't make it right. There's nothing in the world that can't be fixed."

"And how are you going to fix it, Matt? With one of your logical explanations?" she asked bitterly, looking away from him as she spoke. "Face it, Matt, not everything in the world can be fixed. Especially when it comes to a broken heart." She got up, and headed for the door. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

"No." Matt grabbed her hand. "I'll sleep on the couch. You need to be as comfortable as possible, and that sofa is not comfortable for a pregnant woman."

The tears silently fell from her eyes as she watched Matt leave the room, closing the door behind him.

_**The Next Week - Kira and Randy's Locker Room - SmackDown Taping**_

"Randy, baby, please calm down," Kira pleaded with her husband as he angrily paced the floor of his locker room. Because of his mentality as of late towards most of the WWE staff, Vince had been forced to give Randy his own locker room. Most of the people backstage were comparing his attitude with Triple H's after he married Stephanie. "It was not your fault you lost that match."

"Bullshit, Kira!" he yelled, punching a wall. Kira squeaked and covered her ears as Randy drunkenly shouted his anger at losing his chance to become World Champion by being pinned by Rey Mysterio. "Everything's my fault! I can't keep those fucks in the locker rooms happy, I have to fucking hit on every god damned cunt ass Diva in the locker rooms, and to top it all off, I'm fucking the boss's OTHER daughter; his ILLEGITIMATE one at that!"

"That's enough, Randy!" Kira yelled. "Now, we just got married Sunday morning; don't you think we should be celebrating our marriage instead of bitching about a wrestling match?"

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" he said. "I'm this close to getting another title shot, and you want me to concentrate on our wedding night? What the hell goes on in your head sometimes, Kira?"

"You're drunk, Randy, maybe you should just stop drinking for a while…" she whispered, trying not to cry at the scathing words he spat under the influence.

"Aw, what's the matter, Kira?" he sneered. "Is the newest Billion Dollar Princess gonna cry? Can't handle a dose of reality?"

"Randy, shut UP!" she yelled. "You're a fucking drunk, and I don't like this at all! You're acting just like Mark, why are you doing this to me?" She walked out of the locker room, slamming the door.

Randy stumbled out after her. "Kira, you should be supporting your husband!" he yelled. "Oh, the hell with it…" He walked out of his room and down the halls to the Divas' locker room, where Melina was coming out after getting herself ready for MNM's non-title tag team match up against Paul London and Brian Kendrick.

"Hey, Randy," she said to her longtime friend. "What's wrong with Kira? I haven't seen her this upset in a while."

"Is she in there?" he asked, sobered up by the news that Kira was hurt.

Melina nodded. "But she doesn't want to see you," she said quietly. "What did you do?"

"I screwed up," he admitted, putting his head in his hands. "I'm screwing up, Mel, and I don't think I can keep trying to put them right."

_**Later that Night - Men's Locker Room**_

After the King of the Ring announcement promo was finished, Krys made her way into the locker room and wrapped her arms around Matt. "The King of the Ring tournament is back? Kick fuckin' ass! That was the best thing WWE's ever come up with, with the exception of the Royal Rumble match, and WrestleMania, of course. I can't wait to see who's gonna win this year's King of the Ring. I missed this show so bad, I've always wanted to be part of it…"

"Remember the last King of the Ring pay-per-view?" Matt said, smiling down at her.

"How could I forget? It was us; well, you and Jeff, actually, against Raven and Stevie Richards… awesome match." Krys had a smile on her face, then turned it into a frown. "How in the world was I disappointed in you Sunday night, didn't talk to you at all on Monday, and now I'm all over you again?"

"That's a good question. Maybe it's your hormones kicking in again?"

Randy groaned from his seat, a nauseating look on his face. "Please, if you guys are gonna do that 'happy and in love' shit, make sure you're out of my vicinity. I'll be most likely to throw up on you, or go piss Kira off again."

"Why, what'd you do to Kira?" Krys asked, focusing her attention to the Missouri native. Randy instinctively clammed up, and shook his head. "Randy, you're normally prone to your gums flapping all over the place, why the change today?" He continued to keep his mouth shut. "Randy…" He shook his head.

"Randy…"

He shook his head again.

"Randall Keith Orton, tell me what the hell you did, or else I'll kick your ass myself and beat it out of you!" she raged.

Randy jumped back, shocked by what she had just said to him. "Alright, alright, just don't hurt me, mama." Krys stood back, arms on her hips in a rigid stance, awaiting his answer. "Kira and I had a small fight…"

"What about?"

"Well, I was a little pissed about how I lost at 'Mania Sunday, and had too much to drink, and I sort of… took it out on her."

Krys walked over to Randy, and slapped him upside the head. "You incompetent dickhead!" she yelled. "How could you?"

"It wasn't intentional!" he yelped. "The anger just slipped out of my mouth, and wouldn't stop."

"You have an incurable case of diarrhea of the mouth!" she snapped. "How could you bitch to Kira about something so STUPID?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen Disclaimer: Same as always. I do not own any WWE Superstar and/or Diva currently under contract or formerly under contract to the WWF, WWE, or any other promotion that is or has been in existence in real life. I am only owner of Krys and her baby. The others own themselves, in case you haven't noticed before.**

**Note: This chapter will be all about Kira and Randy, based on Randy's suspension from the WWE.  
**

_**That same night - Kira's POV:**_

I try not to let my tears fall as I hide out in the Divas' locker room, letting Melina talk to Randy instead of doing it myself. Eventually he walks down the hall to the men's locker room, and I hear Krys screaming obscenities at him about his incompetence and mistreatment of me since getting married.

I put my head in my hands, and sigh. "I'm going for a walk, Mel," I say to her, and leave the locker room. I wander down the halls of the Peoria Civic Center, looking for my pregnant half-sister, Stephanie. Finally, I spot her, sipping a bottle of water, and pulling the hem of her sweater down over her very pregnant belly.

"Hey, Steph," I call, walking down the hall towards her. Stephanie looks up and gives me a curious look.

"Hey, Kira, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I needed someone to talk to… about guys."

Stephanie first looked thrown off, then she smiled slowly. "Um, Kira, I think that talk should've been done by your mother years ago, hmm?"

"No, not _that_ talk, Stephanie… I meant the talk about how a guy acts after he marries the boss's daughter. Randy's making me start to regret ever having said 'I Do', and it's killing me to see him treat me like dirt." Though I tried to cover them up, the tears fell down my face.

A pitying look crossed Stephanie's face, and, though I knew she didn't care much for me, she could see what Randy's attitude as of our wedding day was slowly eating away at me. "Oh, Kira," she whispered, taking me into a motherly hug. Our arms wrap around each other, and she lets me cry on her shoulder. "Come on, sweetie, let's go into my office so we won't worry anyone." Gently, she guided me to her office, a secluded room adjoined to the office Teddy Long used that night for SmackDown.

She sat me down and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Tell me all about it, Kira," she whispered gently as she handed me some tissue.

Sniffling, I accept the tissue, grateful that this pregnancy had changed Stephanie's mentality of things in a way. Before, she was a bitch; not a royal one, but just enough to annoy most people. Then our father--I still have to get used to saying that--made her learn some responsibility by giving her the General Manager job. It was then that she learned to have some appreciation for the people who worked for her.

"It all started after he lost to Rey last Sunday, and then again tonight," I mumble. "He started yelling and throwing things around because he'd been drinking a lot between the loss and our fight. I suggested that maybe we should celebrate our getting married, instead of him whining about WrestleMania, and he turned all his anger on me, venting all his frustrations on me for something I had nothing at all to do with. Jesus, Steph, I'm his wife; I should be happy, instead I'm miserable and wishing I never married him!" I put my head in my hands, sobbing quietly.

Stephanie put her hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me, or at least lend some semblance of support. "Sweetie, I feel your pain, I really do. Paul's acted like this in the first few months of our marriage. But once you give him the impression that you're not to be messed with, then he'll learn to respect you and treat you the exact same way he treated you before your wedding… Even if it means using some of your power as a McMahon to gain some influence."

I sniffle and look up at her. "Are you sure?" I ask, unsure.

Stephanie has a grin on her face as she pulls out her cell phone and hands it to me. "Oh, trust me, Kira… Paul had a big head in the first few months after we got married, but he got his head back on track right after WrestleMania 20. Trust me, our dad doesn't play around when it comes to his children and their hearts. Call him, he'll work something out to put Randy back in place, I know it."

_**That Same Night - Randy's POV:**_

I stare at the phone in shock, unable to comprehend what had just been said to me. I was officially on suspension. But why?

As I place the phone back on its cradle, I think back to what Johnny Ace had told me. _"Randy, you're officially on suspension from here on out, for sixty days."_

"_I'm on suspension? What the hell for?" Randy raged._

"_For unprofessional conduct, Randy," Ace said smoothly. "Your behavior is atrocious and disappointing. Vince has had it with your attitude, Randy, and frankly, so has everyone else. If you weren't such a big name in the WWE, you would have been fired long ago. Be grateful you haven't been fired. Your suspension will go into effect after next week's SmackDown taping. Have a good night."_

_The phone clicked off, and Randy stared at it in shock. "What the hell just happened?"_ _he asked himself dumbly._

I've just been suspended. And worst of all, Kira hadn't talked to me since I'd yelled at her to vent my anger earlier that night. She hadn't even come into our hotel room to make up like we usually would after a fight. Where the hell is she?

Suddenly, the door opens, and Kira walks in with Stephanie, and I look in her direction. Our eyes lock, then she breaks contact with me and walks to the door of the extra room, normally reserved for Krys after she has a fight with Matt and needs to get away from him for the night.

"Kir?" I question. "Did you hear about me getting suspended?"

The smallest hint of a smug smirk appeared at the corners of Stephanie's mouth. "It'll be common knowledge by this time tomorrow," Stephanie announced. "And they'll all cheer, because you're finally getting what you deserve. Your attitude's made everyone sick and tired of you. And in the first four days of your marriage, your wife's sick of you. So she came to me for advice, and I gave her the idea of letting our dear old dad know. It's not like you haven't been asking for it, Randy, so this time off will give you time to cool down." Stephanie takes Kira's hand, and leads her to our bedroom, ignoring my shocked, hurt and angry look. "We're only here to get Kira's stuff; she's spending the night in my suite."

They disappear into the bedroom, and come back out a second later. They're about to go to leave the suite room, when I call out to her. "Kira, wait." Her shoulders stiffen as she stops, but she doesn't turn around. "Kira, I'm worry for the way I've been acting as of late, I really am. I know what I said hurt you, and for that, I'm sorry."

Kira slowly turned around, and there were tears in her eyes. "It's a little too late for that, don't you think Randy?" she whispered slowly, the tears spilling over. "Maybe I'll forgive you in the morning. Good night." She leaves the room behind Stephanie, and I want to throw something against the wall once the door closes.

God, why does my mouth get the best of me at times?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen Disclaimer: Whoever is a real person and in the WWE is not my property. I make no claims to any WWE Superstar and/or Divas that appear in this story. Thanks for not suing.**

_**Mid-April**_

"Krys, you're five months pregnant, you have no business even being on the road anymore."

"Come on, Matt," Krys pleaded. "Just let me stay on one more month, then I'll go back to Philly for the rest of my pregnancy."

"Wait a sec." Matt frowned. "What do you mean, go back to Philly? I thought you were going to stay in Vass and raise the baby there."

"You're out of your mind, Hardy," Krys scoffed. "Nothing against the Carolinas, but I'm not one with the land down there, if you get my drift. I don't really wanna feel out of place, being down there with hardly no friends."

"What do you mean, no friends? Jeff and Kat are gonna be down there, and so are Shannon and Kay. You'll have plenty of friends."

Frustrated, Krys put her hands on her hips and glowered at him. "When I say I want to go home to Philadelphia to have my child, I MEAN I'm going back to Philadelphia to have my child. It's my body, it's my baby, and it's my choice."

Scowling, Matt was prepared to get into a full-blown argument, when the door to their hotel room started to be knocked on. "Who is it?" he barked. The door opened, and it was Amy. "Oh, hey Ames, I didn't know it was you," Matt said quickly, walking over to the redhead and hugged her. "How're you doing over on RAW?"

"Oh, things are fine there, except that the fans are getting more and more ruthless when it comes to me and Adam being a couple on screen." She sighed. "I just wished they would let up sometimes; it really gets to me when they call me a slut."

"I wonder why," Krys muttered under her breath. Matt sent her a death look, and Krys rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Matt, I'll go pack my shit up and have Kira drive me to the nearest airport. I'm catching the first flight out to Philly for my ultrasound." Without a look back at the former couple, Krys walked into the bedroom they shared and closed the door.

"So, Amy, how are you, really?" Matt asked, his tone concerned.

Amy put her head in her hands. "Adam and I broke up," she admitted. "He said that once things got out in the open, what 'spark' we had seemed to be less and less attractive, and it finally burnt out. He admitted to me that he'd slept with Kat, and said that he was thinking about asking her to take him back, since he thinks that her child may be his."

"But what if it is Jeff's kid? What will he do then?"

"I don't know," Amy mumbled, then flopped onto the sofa in front of him. "And I don't really care, either. I made such a mistake, Matt. I'm so sorry."

"It's too late for apologies, Amy." Both Matt and Amy turned to see Krys in the doorway to her and Matt's bedroom, a dark look in her eyes. "You've both moved on, and that's where it should be. You and Adam broke up, it's time to move on. Maybe it's time for you to take a break from being with men, who knows? But all I know for sure is that Matt is with me, and you should be happy that he's not moping about you anymore." She put her jacket on. "I called Kira, and she's on her way over to pick me up," she said, almost sadly. "Try not to slip up while I'm gone, Matty," she whispered as she walked to the door.

Matt took her suitcase to the door, and kissed her cheek. "Be careful," he said to her. Matt could have almost sworn he'd seen a jealous look flash in her eyes, before a smile touched her face.

"I will," she said, a small smile coming to her face. "I love you, Matty."

"Love you too." As Krys walked out the door with Kira, Matt glanced at Amy. "I think it'd be best if you left now."

"Fine." Amy stood up. "But can I call you later to talk? Meet up for dinner or something?"

Against his better judgment, Matt reluctantly agreed. He really wanted things to go his way when it came to Amy, and he wanted to be friends with her, if not her boyfriend again.

_**Three Days Later…**_

"Here you are, Ms. Douglas, your ultrasound is enclosed inside." Dr. Tin smiled at her, and Krys smiled back.

"Thank you, Dr. Tin, you've been such a great help to me all my life."

"You're completely welcome dear, come back soon for another checkup."

"Thank you, I surely will." The two said their goodbyes, and Krys walked out of the doctor's office to the appointment desk to schedule another appointment for her baby.

Walking out of the health clinic, Krys walked to her car, and called Kira. "Hello?" Kira asked, picking up her phone.

"Hey, Kir, it's me. Did you hear from Randy yet?"

"Yeah, he's still apologizing. What about you and Matt?"

Krys paused for a moment. "I haven't talked to him in a few days since I came back home. But I got my ultrasounds back, and I'm gonna come back on the road tomorrow, I think."

"That's good to hear, girl. Can't wait to see you back."

"Thanks love. I can't wait to see Matt again, I wanna see his reaction when I show him the pictures."

"I want you to tell me every single thing, too. Oh, hun, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright, bye-bye."

"Bye-bye." The two hung up, and Krys, taking a deep breath, turned off her phone and got in her car to head home.

_**The Next Afternoon…**_

Krys walked to Matt's hotel room at the Radisson hotel, on the fifth floor. She stopped when she heard voices as she got off the elevator.

"I had a really great time last night," Amy said. "We should really do it again sometime. It's been great seeing you and talking to you without any arguments or confrontations."

"It's definitely improving our relationship," Matt said. Krys gasped and covered her mouth when Amy lifted herself to his face, and kissed him gently.

The rage Krys felt was unstoppable as she rushed to confront them. "You fucking slut!" she yelled, attacking the redhead and knocking her to the ground.

"Krys, what the hell are you doing here?" Matt cried, pulling her off of Amy, who was more shocked than upset at what happened. "I didn't think you'd be back for another day or two!"

"Yeah, obviously," she snapped. She put a hand in her bag, then pulled out an envelope and thrust it at his feet. "You're not worth this bullshit, Matt," she screamed, storming away from the two stunned people. "Go to Hell, and take your whore with you!"

Matt looked at the woman's retreating form, then down to the envelope at his feet. He picked it up and looked inside, then gasped. "Oh, my God," he breathed.

He dropped the ultrasound of his unborn son on the ground as he ran after the mother of his child.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty Disclaimer: I make no claims to either of the Hardy Boys, Matt or Jeff; they are their own property, likewise the property of their father, and quiet possibly the materialistic property of their respective bosses Vince McMahon and Jeff Jarrett. Also, I am not owner of Adam Copeland, Randy Orton, Amy Dumas, Stephanie McMahon-Lévesque, or any other WWE Superstar, Diva, or anyone else under contract and employment to World Wrestling Entertainment and its parent company, Titan Sports. Also, Kira Summers-Orton, Alexandra Calloway, and Kat Jacobs-Copeland are property of Ember Evans, Alexandra Calloway, and Kat Jacobs, and are used in this story with their permission. I am only owner of Krys, her child (which is purely fictional), and any others I see fit to place in this story who is not a real person. Thank you kindly for not suing.**

_**Same Day - Kira and Stephanie**_

"Steph, maybe I should go talk to him," Kira said, pacing the carpeted floor of the executive suite Stephanie had insisted her half-sister use for the night. "I mean, what if Randy has finally gotten his act together?"

"Kira, be real with yourself," Stephanie chided as she raised a bottle of water to her lips. "Randy is a man, which means that he has some issues he has to deal with as he grows older. One of these issues is maturity, which he clearly lacks. He also lacks chivalry and discipline, which is why I called Daddy for you and had him suspended for those two months."

"But… don't you think two months is a little harsh on him?"

"It's not nearly enough, if you ask me," she said dryly, sipping her water delicately. She placed her hand on her belly and spoke to her sister with all the gentleness and sincerity in the world. "Kira, since marrying you a few days ago, Randy has evidently lost some respect for you. He's gone about acting like a child, so we treated him like a child, unfortunately it had to be done using your influence as a McMahon. Trust me on this one, Kir--it's for his own good, yours as well. When he comes back, he'll be a changed man."

"I hope you're right." Kira sat down next to Stephanie, and the two had a late breakfast. "I sure hope you're right."

_**Same Day - Kat and Jeff**_

Kat was just coming off the plane that touched down at Raleigh-Durham Airport, when she spotted a certain rainbow-haired Southern man waiving frantically at her. "Hey," Jeff said as she ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, and smelled her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of Kat that he'd always adored about her. "How's it been back at the 'E, girl?"

"Ugh, it's been hell." Kat rolled her eyes, and picked up her bags, smiling when Jeff insisted on carrying them for her. "Matt insists that nothing is going wrong with him and Krys, yet it seems that every other week, at least once, she comes to mine and Lexi's room because she can't stand to be near him." She sighed as they left the airport and headed to Jeff's car. "I just don't get those two sometimes."

"Maybe they're just testing one another?" Jeff suggested, turning the car on, and gunning the ignition. "Y'know, they could still not trust one another fully."

"Yeah… I still don't get what Krys sees in him, anyway."

Jeff chuckled. "That is my brother you're talking about, Kat." When Kat scowled at him, he smiled and laughed again. "In all seriousness, just because you don't approve of Matt and don't like him for some reason, doesn't mean that she doesn't have a reason to like him. People like different people for different reasons; it's just a natural thing.

"Like you and I, for example. Everybody always thought that after you and I broke up, that you and Adam would stay together forever, even after everything broke about him and Ames. Then, one day, I just woke up and Shannon told me you left a message on my answering machine, asking me to get some guys together to help you and Lex take on Adam and some others. To be honest, I still don't get what you love about me, Kat."

Kat smiled as he drove the long way to Cameron, North Carolina. "Yeah… I guess I don't know either… But I think I'll find out what it is, one day."

She looked down at her hands on the dashboard, and saw that she'd still been wearing her wedding ring on her left ring finger. "Oh, God," she whispered, closing her eyes painfully. Almost instantly, images of Adam's rock hard body slicked in sweat over hers hit her, and her eyes opened again.

"You okay?" he asked, glancing at her briefly before looking back at the road. "You looked seriously freaked for a second."

She took a deep breath. "I did something I regretted as soon as it was over," she admitted.

"What?"

"Adam fucked me…"

_**Fort Worth, Texas - Alex's house…**_

Sighing, with a drink in her right hand, Alexandra flopped down in her computer chair to browse some E-Fed sites. She'd always had a passion for role-playing, it being the reason she came up with the concept of Hellfyre. She smiled as she visited WWE's homepage, watching as the connection loaded up, and Adam's face flashed across the screen. Kat's face popped up in her head, and she shook her head, and closed her eyes, trying to figure out why Kat was her now main source of comfort after having dumped Lance weeks before their wedding.

Closing down the Internet browser, she walked barefoot to the TV, and turned on her PS2 to play SmackDown vs. RAW 2006. She smiled as she saw her character as the Women's Champion, and selected her to go up against Lita for the championship, then waited for the game to begin.

She grinned as the familiar theme song played, and she started to sing the words to her song as her game form came out to the boos of the crowd. Though she was neutral on TV, she would always choose to be a heel when she played the game. "I'm such a badass," she said as she began to beat the ever loving crap out of Lita just for the sheer hell of it.

Alex groaned as the doorbell rang. "Coming!" she called as she paused the game. Padding to the door, she stretched, then opened it. And gasped when she saw who it was.

"…Jason?"

_**The Radisson - Krys and Matt**_

_For a pregnant woman, she sure can move fast!_ Matt thought as he ran after Krys, who'd seemed to disappear between the few seconds where she'd flung the envelope containing the ultrasound at his feet, and when he'd gone running after her.

"Krys!" he yelled, finally spotting her in the lobby of the hotel. He ran to the door, hoping to catch her before she found a cab and got inside.

He grabbed her arm just as she flung it up to hail a cab. "Krys, please, wait!"

"What's there to wait for, Matt! It's obvious you can't keep your cruddy dick in your pants for a few days, willing to stick it inside whatever stays still long enough for you to get your pants down!"

He put his head down, though he didn't let go of her arm. "I guess I deserved that."

"You deserve a lot more."

"Well, you don't deserve the Nobel Peace Prize for all the hell you put me through each and every week," he retorted.

"That's because I'm fucking _pregnant_, Matt, something a man will NEVER understand! It means I'm going through a difficult nine months of vomiting, mood swings, weird ass cravings, and a ton of other shit that's unpleasant as hell! All I ask is that you be there for me, and be a father to this child, maybe even make my dreams come true and be in my life, but is that what I get? Nooooooo, all I get is jerked around like some stupid ass idiot, and a baby whose father is the biggest slut on the planet!"

"Krys, you don't understand-"

"I don't understand, Matt? Tell me what I don't understand, educate me!"

"Amy was upset; she needed someone to talk to-"

"Yeah, she needed your cock in her ass-"

"And after you left, I asked her to leave. Before she left, she asked if I could meet up with her for dinner, just to talk since we hadn't talked in so long, and every other time would lead to an argument. So we met up, went to a movie and had a great time, no arguments whatsoever. We went to dinner after that, and talked civilly for the first time since that feud ended at Survivor Series. I hadn't expected to drink that much that night, and we ended up in our room…"

"Yeah, so you intended something innocent and carefree, and that's not what you get. You really expect me to believe that?"

"Krys, honest to God, it's the truth."

"You know what, I'm so tired of taking you back, Matt. Even when we weren't together, having this same argument, I always forgave you. I finally get it now. You keep jerking me around because you want me to be what Amy never was to you. And you fuck Amy because I'm pregnant and can't do shit anymore. Well, I'm tired of being your slut and your mistress. I'm tired of crying myself to sleep over you; I'm tired of it all!" She was yelling at this point, and people were staring, but she didn't care. "Matt, all I ever wanted was to be with you, and I can't have that. I get pregnant with your son, and does that keep you with me?" She laughed cruelly.

By this time, a WWE official had notified Johnny Ace, and he had come out to where the couple stood arguing, and tried to smooth things over. "Krys, Matt, please, can we not do this here?" he asked, a nervous grin on his face. "Please, take it to your room or whatever, just not out here in the open."

"No, Johnny!" she shouted. "I'm tired of doing things the WWE way! I'm sick of everything with this godforsaken company! I'm sick of Matt, I'm sick of SmackDown, I'm sick of being fucking eye candy! But most of all, I'm sick of this stupid, fucking piss-poor excuse for a family. I'm sick of it all, and I don't even give a damn if you fire me like you did Dawn Marie. Go ahead and fire me, but you're not going to stop me from saying everything I want to say."

"Krys, please, calm down," Matt pleaded with her. "We can talk calmly about this, just between the two of us, without you yelling."

"Matt, it's far too late for that. I want out. Now." She turned to Johnny, tears of misery smearing her makeup. "I seriously don't give a fuck anymore, Johnny. Fire me, if you will, but I swear to God, Matthew Moore Hardy, so long as I live, you will never come anywhere near me or my baby again."

She walked to the curb and flailed her arm in the air, hailing a cab. Matt ran after her, grabbing her arm as she got into the cab. "Krys please, don't do this," he said. "Don't let the baby suffer because of this."

"You brought it on yourself, Matt. Go to Hell," she snarled, before yanking her arm out of his grasp and climbing into the cab, slamming the door right in front of him.

As it started to rain, Krys turned her back on Matt Hardy for the last time. She wasn't looking back.

_**Later that day…**_

"_**World Wrestling Entertainment has released WWE Diva Krys from her contract. We wish her the best with her pregnancy and in all her future endeavors."**_

Feeling tears cloud her eyes once again, Krys sat back in her chair and laughed bitterly. "What a cruel twist of fate."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstars, Divas, or anyone under employment to the WWE or any other promotion under the WWE branch. I only own Krys and her child. Alexandra Calloway owns Hellfyre; Kat Jacobs owns Necromancer, and Ember Evans owns Kira Summers-Orton. I make no claims to owning anyone who is a real person. Thank you for not suing.**

_**June 2006**_

Six months into her pregnancy, Krys finally got fed up with the way she felt Matt had been treating her, and finally dumped him. In a way, Matt had been relieved, but also depressed. He couldn't help the way he treated her, but he didn't want her to leave; he loved her to death.

Since she took the cab to the airport, she hadn't answered any of his calls, and Jeff hadn't heard anything from Kat or Alex. Since finding out that Kat had slept with Adam the two hadn't exactly been on the best of terms, but they'd talked their problems out and decided to put it in the past where it belonged. Kat was almost as far along as Krys, and Kat absolutely refused to tell Matt anything since finding out that Krys left him for good and got fired for going off on him, Johnny Ace, and the company.

Sighing, Matt tried to put the woman who was carrying his unborn son out of his mind, and tried to get some sleep. It was 3 AM, and he hadn't been able to sleep a wink at all. He was sure that he'd pass out from exhaustion, but for some reason, whenever he thought of Krys and his baby, he couldn't sleep. He tried to tell himself that he was pissed off about her telling him off in front of the entire hotel and company, and then blew off a show. Johnny Ace, pissed that she'd told him off for firing Dawn Marie when she was pregnant, informed Vince of his decision, and convinced the chairman to release her from her contract.

Matt rolled over on his bed and sighed. _I wonder if that was exactly what she wanted,_ he thought to himself, crossing his arms behind his head.

_She finally spoke her mind, and got fired for it. Pretty ironic, huh, Matt?_ a nagging voice in the back of his mind seemed to ask. _You make a private situation between yourself, Amy and Adam public knowledge, and get fired for it. Barely a year later, Krys does the same thing, and gets fired for it. I wonder how she's taking it…_

_**WWE vs. ECW - Head to Head: Backstage…**_

It was getting closer and closer to ECW One Night Stand, and Randy had finally returned to the WWE, surprising Kurt Angle with an RKO. Kira had been nervous watching him return to the company after the two month suspension Vince gave him on RAW, having really nothing to say to him each time she'd come back to St. Louis for a few days.

Finally, it was Wednesday night, only four days before ECW One Night Stand, and both the RAW and SmackDown rosters were there for the show. WWE guys and ECW guys were going to be there, and Kira was not looking forward to seeing Randy. She was afraid of how he'd react to her avoiding him for the two months he'd been away.

Finally, it came time for Randy's promo against Kurt Angle. The two exchanged their angry words, promising one another what they'd do to each other at One Night Stand, then the show went to commercial while Randy went to the back.

Kira, who'd been next to Stephanie at the Gorilla Spot the whole of their promo, froze the moment Randy walked through the curtain. He looked up, and their eyes met. "Don't let him intimidate you," Stephanie hissed, nudging her forward. "Give him hell if he starts."

"Kira," Randy breathed once he could find his voice again. Just hearing him say her name made her want to run to him and cry. But Kira stood her ground, taking on the stance Stephanie coached her on doing once you married a main-eventer, especially one with an ego such as Randy's.

"Hello, Randy," she said, trying not to make it sound so cool.

He flinched at her tone. "I guess I deserve that," he said, almost sheepishly.

"And a lot more," she said sternly. Stephanie, from her seat, mentally cheered her little sister on. "It's… good to see you back, Randy."

His face visibly relaxed. "It's good to be back." For a moment, neither spoke, then he looked at her and said, "Can we go someplace to talk?"

She sent a slightly panicked look to Stephanie, who nodded, telling her to go ahead. "Alright, but we can't forget the Battle Royal you're going to be in a little while," she said softly, looking up at him. He nodded, and the two walked off.

"Wow," Stephanie commented to Paul, who'd just walked up and saw the scene. "Those two really are uncomfortable around each other, huh?"

"They couldn't warm each other up if they were cremated together," Paul said, raising a bottle of water to his lips and taking a light swig. "Speaking of two, how is everything, Steph?"

She immediately stiffened up. She hadn't forgiven Paul for cheating on her with that blonde whore Torrie Wilson, but for the sake of business she'd deal with him. "Everything's fine, Paul," she said coolly, taking a sip of lukewarm coffee. "Have you seen my dad around anywhere?"

Paul looked around, then pointed off to a hallway. "He's down there talking to Teddy Long." He then got an embarrassed look to his face. "Steph, can we talk? Please?"

"There's nothing to say, Paul," Stephanie said coldly, turning back to the small TV she'd been watching the show on. "You did what you did, and now you're paying the price."

"Torrie was--" Paul cut himself off, looking around at the crew and some wrestlers who were lurking around before the inter-promotional battle royal that was going to take place later that night. "Steph, please," he begged, kneeling down next to her, and looking her dead in the eyes.

Looking into Paul's brown eyes nearly undid Stephanie. She nodded softly, her eyes filling with tears. "Sure," she said quietly, accepting his hand when he offered it to help her out of her chair.

_**Randy and Kira**_

"So, what'd you want to talk about, Randy?" Kira asked, running her hands through her brown hair nervously.

"Kira, I miss you," Randy said sadly. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "I know I have a bad temper and attitude towards women, but that was only because of Samantha. I swear, none of this was your fault, none in the least." He removed his hands from her shoulders, and said, "Kira, we're newlyweds, and I should've been giving you all the attention in the world. Instead, I concentrated more on the World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania. And I realize now… that I was wrong."

"You're just _now_ realizing that, Randy?" Kira said in an annoyed tone. "I warned you about your temper long before we even thought about getting married. I told you, right after I left Mark for you, that I wouldn't tolerate any of your behavior, and I didn't and won't. I love you to death, Randy, don't you realize that? And by hurting me constantly, you're pushing me away. We've only just gotten married in April, but now, barely two months into our marriage, I'm starting to regret ever saying 'I Do'. And it's all because of you."

She went to turn her back on him, but thought a moment and turned back and said, "Randy, I sure hope you smarten yourself up by the time your child gets here." Without a backwards glance, she turned on her heel and went back down the hall to her seat to watch the rest of the show.

_**Stephanie and Paul**_

"Paul, I told you before, you fuck with me and I'll ruin your career," Stephanie snarled. "Why do you think you haven't won a championship belt since you lost to Dave last year? You brought this upon yourself."

"Steph, this personal problem between the two of us is no reason to bring it into the company," Paul said. "You've had me in the doghouse since February; don't you think it's time to forgive and forget?"

"No, Paul, I DON'T think it's time to forgive and forget. I can't forget the sight of you on top of that slut, her screaming your name… in OUR bed…" Her eyes filled with tears, and Stephanie turned her head away in anger, determined not to show her weakness to him. She turned back to face him, the tears now trickling their way down her beautiful face, showing Paul how bad he'd deeply scarred her. "Now, every time I see you, Paul, I think of HER. I can't get that image out of my head, no matter how hard I try, and I'm suffering because of it. And because I'm suffering personally, you're suffering professionally."

Paul ran a hand through his blonde hair, a frustrated look on his face. "Stephanie, look, I know what I did was a mistake, and I can't change what happened that night. But I promise, if you forgive me and put it all behind you, I won't ever cheat on you again. I swear."

She had a mildly skeptical look on her face as she looked at him. "Alright, say I did take you back, just for wishful thinking. How exactly would you make it up to me? How would you make it so I wouldn't catch you in bed with another woman ever again, for as long as we're married?"

"Well first, I'd take you in my arms…" He opened his arms to her, and reluctantly, she went into them. "Then, I'll kiss you…" He kissed her cheek, then her lips. After a few moments, Stephanie came around, wrapping her arms around him and returning the kiss. "Next," he said, somehow managing to disentangle his lips from hers, "I'll erase that image from your mind forever."

"How so?" she asked teasingly, raising a questioning eyebrow.

He smirked at her. "Do you really want me to tell you, rather than show you?"

With a smile that could light up the night sky, she said, "Shut up and kiss me already, Levesque."

With a laugh, Paul obliged, and the two weren't seen for almost an hour after the show.

_**The Next Morning…**_

Alexandra woke up the next morning in Jason's arms, and smiled contentedly. The two had spent the whole night talking, which was a shock compared to their previous relationship, where he'd only come to see her when he wanted sex on the road. Having been fed up with being his mistress while he was married to Denise, she broke it off, and sold the apartment he'd bought for her.

As she watched him sleep, she remembered the conversation they had the night before in her living room.

_**Flashback - The Night Before**_

"_Jason?" Alex asked as she stared in disbelief at the man before her. "W-what are you doing here?"_

"_I would've thought it was obvious, Lex," he said, looking down at her. "I came to see you."_

_She stiffened up. "Jason, I told you, I'm not gonna be your slut on the road anymore," she said stiffly. "And if you're only here to get in my pants--"_

_He produced from behind his back a bouquet of red roses, and Alex gasped. "Jason… you got flowers…"_

"_They're all for you," he said, handing them out to her. Shakily, she accepted them. "Lexi, can I talk to you?"_

_Nodding her head, she stood aside and let him in. "I didn't know you bought a new place," he commented, looking around. "It looks great."_

"_Well, you never did stay long enough to see what my house actually looked like," she said bitterly. "You only came to the apartment for one thing, and after that, you were usually gone. Occasionally, you'd surprise me and stay until the morning, but not long after I'm up you're gone. So forgive me if I'm a little wary."_

"_Lex, I came here to tell you that I was sorry," he said. She stared at him, shocked at what he had just said. "Yeah, you heard me right, I'm sorry. I spent all that time sleeping around behind Denise's back that I never took the time to even consider your feelings. I never knew that you actually had feelings for me; I just automatically assumed it was all about the sex for both of us. But it was actually when you broke up with me, and sold the place I bought you, that I realized that you really meant something to me."_

_Alex stood silently for a few moments, silently taking every word he had just said in. Her mind was working a mile a minute, trying to grasp what he said. "So, why are you here now, Jason?" she asked, licking her lips. "Why aren't you with your wife right now, keeping her in the lap of luxury?"_

"_Because I filed for divorce. I don't want to be with Denise anymore, when it's clear that I still have feelings for you." He went to touch her face, but she moved away._

"_How long did it take you to realize that, Jay? A few months after I left? A few months after you left the WWE? The night you won the NWA Championship, and saw that Denise was by your side?"_

"_Lex, it was the night I beat Jarrett for the title. I saw Denise in the stands, but secretly I was hoping it had been you. Your face ran through my mind that whole night, and it wasn't until she hugged me that I realized I didn't want her in my arms. I wanted you."_

"_So, what now, Jay? Do you expect me to leap into your arms, and have you carry me off to bed, where we make love all night long? Sorry, Jay, things don't work that way. I love you, but the way things are, I don't wanna love you. It took me a long time to build up these walls to keep myself from getting hurt, and you just knocked them all down again in one fell swoop. I'll only feel like your mistress once again, and it'll end up with me leaving you again, and you'll go crawling back to Denise."_

"_I don't want you to leave me, and I don't want to go back to Denise. Ever. Can't we just sit here and talk for a while? I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do."_

_She stared at him suspiciously for a moment, before sitting down. "I suppose there's nothing wrong with talking for a bit," she said, sitting down across from him. "Did you want anything to drink?"_

_**End Flashback**_

When Alex opened her eyes again, Jason was staring down at her with a small smile on his face. "Good morning," he said quietly, pulling her close. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she said quietly, blushing when she saw him smile. "I'm actually a little surprised we're fully clothed in a bed," she admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "It's a little surprising to me, too. So… do you want breakfast? I'm a pretty good cook."

A smile lit up her face. "I'd like that."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two Disclaimer: Please refer to the previous disclaimers as references. I do not own anyone who is a real wrestler in real life. Also, the persons who are mentioned in this story are either fictional, or own themselves or their character(s). Thank you kindly for choosing not to sue this already broke person, LOL.**

_**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania - Mid-June 2006**_

Krys walked into her Philadelphia home, her stomach bulging with the weight of pregnancy. Easing herself down into an armchair, she sighed and rubbed her belly. _Seven months along, and I'm feeling more alone than ever,_ she thought miserably, looking over to her house phone, which hadn't rung all day. The week before, she'd gotten five messages from Matt on her answering machine, telling her that he didn't want her to give up on what they had, that they still had a chance to make things right between them.

She deleted them all from her answering machine and cell phone.

Just as she was about to settle down and watch SmackDown, there was a knock at her door. Sighing, she stood up, and waddled to the door with a slight groan. "Who is it?" she asked, peeking through the eyehole in the center of the tall wooden door.

"Krys, it's me," came Kat's voice from the other side. So, with a smile on her face, Krys threw open her door and ushered the equally pregnant Katrynne Jacobs into her home.

Waddling inside, Kat whistled appreciatively. "Nice place you got here, Krys," she said with a smile, holding her strap bag.

Krys ushered her longtime friend to a seat and sat opposite her. "You want anything to drink, Kitty?"

"Well, I'd ask for some Jack Daniels or some tequila, but since we're in the same boat, I think it'd be safer to settle for just a coke." Krys laughed and went into the kitchen to get two cans of Coke.

When she came back, she handed the can to her now-natural raven headed friend, then sat across from her. "So, Kat, not that I'm not happy to see you, what brings you here?"

Kat shrugged and sat back as she sipped from the can. "Nothing much, just wanted to get away from Jeff for a while."

"Why? I thought you guys were inseparable ever since he found out about your baby?"

She put her hand over her forehead, and rubbed it gently. "Yeah, we were. But that sorta changed the moment I told him I slept with Adam."

"You did WHAT?"

"I slept with Adam. When Jeff found out about it, he was pretty hurt. Until I reminded him that the two of us, him and I, we weren't officially a couple, that we just had sex and a baby between us that had yet to be determined as his or Adam's. So we just agreed that it would be best to let him cool down for a while, and go somewhere to chill, rather than have him go off on me and put myself and my baby at risk."

"Wow."

"Wow is right. This week had been the most hellish week I've ever had to go through. Jeff's like a ticking time bomb; you're never gonna know whether he's gonna fly off the handle, or go run off somewhere and cry like a little bitch. You never know with him, so that's why he suggested that I come up here and stay with you for a while."

"That's not the full reason, though, is it?"

She shook her head. "He also wanted me to baby sit and keep an eye on you and your baby for Matt."

Krys shook her head and stood up. "No wonder I never answered his calls," she muttered.

"Krys, not that I agree with what Matt did or anything, but maybe you should call him," Kat suggested. "Maybe just to give him an update on the baby or whatever?"

The extremely pregnant young woman sat down again, and put her head in her hands. "That's the problem, Kat," she sighed. "I don't think I want to speak to him. I mean, what if we try to talk, then we wind up getting into another argument?" She felt the sting of tears prick the back of her eyelids. "I don't think I can take anymore heartbreak after leaving Matt."

Kat stood up gingerly, walked over to Krys' phone, and handed it to her. "Well, you'll never know unless you try." She patted her shoulder encouragingly. "Now, do you mind if I stayed here for a few days? I know I should've called or whatever…"

Krys held up a hand. "Honey, you're more than welcome. Take the stairs upstairs, and stop at the first room on the right. It's one of my guest bedrooms. The second door on the left is the bathroom, and my room is the one at the end of the hallway. Are you hungry?"

_**Later that Night**_

"Come on, pick up," Kat whispered into her cell phone as she waited in the dark. It was around midnight or so that night, and Kat was calling her cousin Alex. Krys had gone to bed around eleven that night, leaving Kat awake with the promise that she'd kill her if she left the television on.

She almost yelled at the receiving end to pick up, when the other end was finally picked up, and Alexandra's groggy voice spoke into the receiver. "Hello?" she slurred sleepily.

"Hello, what the hell happened to you being up?" Kat demanded quietly, making sure not to wake Krys up.

"Oh… Sorry, Kat, I was a little… um… busy," she heard her cousin say sheepishly. Kat merely rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I can only imagine what you were busy doing, since you've told me Jason was there," she said sarcastically. "Anyway, I got some info for you."

"Okay, hold on a sec. I don't want to wake Jay up." On the other end, Kat could hear Alexandra shifting around in her bedroom, trying to find something to cover herself with and leave the room without waking Jason.

Finally, after two minutes of Kat grumbling, and Alex fumbling with an oversized T-shirt, she went downstairs, and told Kat that everything was clear. "Okay, so what's up?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, Krys wants to call Matt, but she doesn't want to get hurt again. Though, if she does, I can always opt to rip his balls off. Of course, you know I'd love to do that with a smile on my face…" Kat smiled evilly at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah, anything else?" Alexandra asked patiently. "I wanna get back to Jason before he wakes up and finds out I'm gone."

"Okay, okay, that's it for now. You can go back to your nice, warm little bed for now, but in the morning, I want you to call Jeff, and give him this info. I want you to also tell him that… and you better not laugh… that I miss him…"

All Kat heard on the other end was silence. "Hello? Lex, you there?" she asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm here," Alex said back after a second. "I'm just… shocked that you actually miss him. When it was Adam or Chris, you always said to Hell with them."

"Yeah, I know… but well, I've always had a pretty soft spot for Jeff. He's always treated me right, unlike those two cock smokers." She almost had the urge to cry, so she'd squash the conversation quickly. "Okay, I'd better let you get back to Jason, eh?"

"Alrighty. I'll tell them both what you wanted me to tell them."

"Okay. Night, sis."

"Night."

Kat hunt up, and went to the guest room, where she lay, thinking about Jeff's arms around her swelling stomach. While Alex went to her bedroom, and snuggled back into Jason Reso's loving arms. The only place she'd ever wanted to be.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three Disclaimer: Please use this as a reference when reading this story. I do not own any WWE wrestler, manager, valet, staffer, or any person or persons who are employed under the WWE, or its branches. I also do not own anyone who is a wrestler in real life, either. Any product that I use in this story is not my own property, unless properly stated here in this disclaimer. Thank you kindly for opting not to sue me. (You wouldn't want anything I own, LOL.)**

**Author's Note:**** Wow, I've actually gotten to chapter twenty-three/Leaps in the air and does a cartwheel/ LOL. I just wanna thank everyone who even bothered to put up with this story so far, and its predecessor, ****Bank on It. If you haven't read Bank on It, please spare yourself some confusion, and go read that story first; it will help you to understand this one. I know I said in another story that since I was off for the summer from college, and wouldn't be going back to school until September 5th, that I'd try to have more frequent updates, that's what I'm trying to do. And since my brain's on shutdown for the time being, that's kind of hard to do, lol. So, please, bear with me, for my sanity and yours, LOL. Okay, let's get this show on the road!**

When Krys awoke the next morning, she didn't expect to hear the sound of bacon frying in the frying pan all the way downstairs in the kitchen. So, with a groan, she climbed out of the blanket less bed (she was frying in it, so she turned her air conditioner on before she went to bed, and tossed the blanket somewhere else), and walked into the bathroom to take a nice cold shower to take the heat from her bones.

Upon coming down the stairs, fully changed into an apple-colored tank top and belly Capri pants from Motherhood Maternity, Krys walked into the kitchen to see Kat frying up bacon and scrambling eggs. "Oh, hey, Krys," Kat said, turning around to smile at her friend. "I was thinking this morning, once I woke up, and realized that it was just hella rude of me to just come bargin' in here without calling to check with you first, so I decided I'd make it up to you by making you breakfast today."

Krys was dumbstruck. "Wow, Kat, this looks good enough to eat," she said dumbly.

Kat chuckled. "You're supposed to eat it, dummy." She opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a carton of Minute Maid fruit juice and put it on the table. "Go ahead and open that up; I went out and got some for you, but I hope you didn't mind me borrowing your house keys."

"No, it's no problem. Kat, I trust you, hun. I just didn't know you could cook."

"Don't sweat it. Not many people know I can cook, and frankly, the fewer, the better. I always told Jeff I was a horrible cook, and one time he caught me in the kitchen making some fried apples. He damn near had a heart attack in the doorway of the kitchen, until I had him try some. From then on out, I refused to cook anything for him, because he'd always want me to cook him some damned lasagna." Kat turned the burner off, and slid the scrambled eggs onto two plates, and used the tongs to put a few slices of bacon onto both plates as well.

She then came over and sat down, placing a plate each in front of herself and Krys. The sound of Krys' laughter brought a smile to her face. "So, Krys," Kat said, taking a bite of the near-heavenly light eggs, "do you ever want to talk to Matt?"

Krys took a monstrous bite out of a slice of bacon, then said through a mouthful, "I honestly don't know, Kat. I mean, maybe I was a little harsh when I told him that I'd never let him see my baby boy, but then again, it would serve him right for all the crap he's put me through over this whole year. It's downright sickening to think that I still have some feelings for that old dumbass, huh?"

Kat smiled back. "Yeah, it sort of is. But you know, you're not the only one who likes a Hardy kid. I'm pregnant, and I'm in love with Jeff, but I'm not sure if my baby was fathered by Adam or Jeff."

"Yeah, about that…" Krys took a huge mouthful of juice, swallowed, then said, "I think you should sit the two of them down, and take a paternity test once and for all to determine who the father is. Unless you do that, they're going to both believe that they're truly the father of your baby, and you not doing anything to make them think they have an even chance of being the father could make the two of them come to blows over it. It would be almost like Matt against Adam all over again."

Kat nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. I don't want to keep them in suspense during all of this. I'm going to ask them both to give up a blood sample to find out who's the father once and for all." She then smiled. "But first, I'm going to finish this DELICIOUS breakfast I took the liberty of making." With a smile, she popped a slice of bacon into her mouth.

"Pride is a sin, my dear buddy," Krys reminded with a mock stern tone.

"Maybe so, but you've never known me to be a saint," Kat replied with a shit-eating grin on her face.

_**Randy and Kira**_

For the past few days since ECW One Night Stand ended, Randy had been getting a ton of flak from the ECW fans. He'd delivered a damn good performance at ONS against the 'new' ECW's golden boy, Olympic Gold Medalist Kurt Angle. But the ECW fans, rabid people who considered smacking someone over the head and making them bleed was wrestling, tore him apart, insulting him every which way, and even tore him apart when he tried to leave after the match, having a slight injury.

Kira had literally driven herself crazy, worrying about him after hearing all the comments and insults hurled at him by the so-called 'rabid' fans of ECW at One Night Stand. After the show, she'd run to the curtains as he'd made his way to the back, and tried to help him back to the locker room.

"Are you okay?" she asked him once they'd gotten into the locker room. "You're not too badly hurt, are you?"

"Don't worry about me," Randy ordered. He shook his head dismissively, and said, "Kira, you should be worrying about yourself at this stage in your life." Seeing the mildly confused look on her face, he sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. The woman was a handful, no doubt, and confused a lot. There were times when he'd wanted to just shake her, so she'd get a clue, but restrained himself out of love. "Kira, the baby," he said quietly, watching her eyes widen. "Exactly."

"Randy, the baby's fine," she insisted. "But I'm more worried about you, than I am this baby right now." He had to smile at her insistence; she always was a persistent one, that Kira. "How's your ankle?"

"It's fine, Kira. For kayfabe purposes, I got fucked up by that living thumb, Kurt Angle." Kira cracked a smile, and he smiled back. "So, anything on your mind besides me being hurt?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Not really. What about yours?"

"I was wondering if you'd forgive me for the way I had been treating you since after WrestleMania."

"Randy…" He raised a hand to her lips, and she stopped, mid-plea.

"Kira, please, all I'm asking is one more chance. I know I can treat you right this time around. I want to be a father to this baby; I don't want you and I to be like Krys and Matt, fighting every other minute. I want to be there for you and our child. I promise, Kira, I won't fuck this up, I promise."

For a moment, Kira's brown eyes held onto his, a disbelieving glance passing across her face. Then finally, she sighed, and said, "Fine, Randy. I'll give you one more chance, and ONLY one chance. If you fuck this one up, I'll kick your ass myself, pregnant or not, and then walk out on you for good. And I'd make damn sure you wouldn't see this baby ever in its life. You got me?"

He gulped slightly at the threat in her voice. He knew that as a McMahon, she did have the power to screw him over, in his personal life as well as his career. He slyly slid his arm around her shoulders, and gave her his charming smile. "You got it, doll." Seeing the glare she sent him, he moved his arm quickly, earning a chuckle. "Ice queen."

"Only when you push me, dear. Now come on." Kira tugged his arm. "We have some serious make up sex to do."

Randy had a wolfish grin on his face. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

_**Back in Philadelphia…**_

As Krys and Kat were just settling in to watch a movie later that afternoon, the doorbell rang. Krys looked at Kat in surprise. "I wonder who that is?" she asked curiously, standing up to answer it.

Kat stood up as well. "Krys, sit back down. I'll get it for ya."

"Nah. I got it." The doorbell rang once again. "What kind of host would I be, if I let my guest and buddy answer the door for me? Go and sit back down, Kat, I'll get the door."

Without another word, Kat sat back down on the sofa and pressed the 'play' button on the DVD remote control to play the movie they had selected to watch. Krys, in the meantime, waddled to the giant door, unlocked it, and pulled it open.

A moment later, Kat heard Krys say, "Uh, Kat, who in the hell invited the Hardy Boyz to my house?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four Disclaimer: You guys should know by now that anyone and everyone I put in my stories are their own characters or persons, and therefore their own property. Oh, believe me, as much as I'd love to have control over Chris Jericho and Matt and Jeff Hardy and what they say and do, it'd be so much easier to write these stories and say that they're my property. But, alas, since they are not, I have no choice but to continue to let you know that these people are their own property, that of Vince McMahon, the Devil, and in some small instance, Jeff Jarrett, the lucky bastards. (insert emo tear here.)**

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Krys asked, still standing in front of her house, with Matt and Jeff Hardy, along with a nervous looking Alex and Jason behind them, at the door.

"We wanted to drop by and visit you," Alex piped up from the back. "We--that is, Jason and I, wanted to drop by and see how you and Kat were, and ran into Matt and Jeff on our way here from the airport."

"Well, that's cool, Lex. You and Jay are welcome here anytime. But what I wanna know is, why are you two--" she lifted her index and middle fingers, and motioned to Matt and Jeff "--here?"

Jeff shrugged nonchalantly. "Lex told me Kat was here, so I came to see her," he admitted. "And Matt caught me just as I was pulling out onto the road, talkin' 'bout how he's comin' with me. And you know me, Krys, how am I gonna stop Matt if he's got his mind on doin' something?"

Krys sighed. "Well, I suppose you all can come in. We were just settling down to watch a movie, so I guess you can join us. I'm just hoping very few of you guys are planning to ask to spend the night. I don't have a lot in the way of rooms."

"Krys, don't be ridiculous," Matt said in an annoyed voice as he followed her in, with Jeff, Alex and Jason trailing behind them. "You have five bedrooms in your house left, and Kat's sleeping in one of them. That's four left for us."

Krys gave him the deadliest look imaginable. "I'm turning one of those five, the one closest to my room, into a nursery for my baby, _thank you very much_," she hissed. "For you opening your mouth, trying to be smart about my hospitality in letting you in, I should let them take the rooms, and let you sleep outside on my lawn."

"You wouldn't," Matt challenged, suddenly turned on by the ferocious look in her eyes.

The four others in the living room looked back and forth between the two, noting the sexual tension in the room heighten a few notches. Finally, Krys broke eye contact, her hand automatically going to her stomach. "Whatever, Matt. I finally try to relax and calm myself down after getting fired by those fucks from WWE, and you go and get me worked up again. Way to get comfortable."

"Krys-" he started.

"Matt, please! Just leave me alone, for once!" Suddenly upset, she stood up. "You guys can go pick out which rooms you're gonna sleep in, if you're staying the night. I don't feel too good all of a sudden. I'm really sorry, but I have to go lie down. Just make yourselves at home." Without another word, she moved past them, sort of quickly for a woman who was merely days away from having her child, and up the stairs to her room.

The movie that was playing, "Remember the Titans", now neglected, all eyes were on Matt. "WHAT?" he cried, his ears turning pink in embarrassment.

"You're such an ass," Kat snapped, as Jeff moved to sit next to her.

"What did I do?" he snapped back. Jeff gave him a look that told him to chill, and Matt sighed. Running a hand through his black hair, Matt started to pace back and forth.

"Matt, maybe she's right in asking you for space," Jason suggested.

"What?" he cried, whirling around to glare at the Canadian.

"He's right, man," Jeff said. "I mean, she's been hot for you for years, and she hadn't been used to you finally giving her the attention she's been wanting. And after you use her, you push her away time after time, hurting her more and more to the point where she couldn't stand to be near you at all."

"And what's more," Kat said, "she's pregnant, and she got fired from her job. Granted, she was supposed to be taking time off for maternity leave, but she got fired nonetheless for shooting off at the mouth. She's depressed about that, and about the fact that she was fired for blowing her stack about YOU, which adds more stress to her already delicate situation. You won't let her be, man. That's all she wants from you now, is to be let alone for a while."

"But I don't want to leave her alone. She's having my child!"

"Yeah, she may be," Alex said. "But that doesn't mean anything. She feels that you cost her the job she'd always wanted, her figure, her obsession with love, and her sanity. And on top of it all, you're constantly pestering her. You claim that you love her, yet you push her away. You're afraid to let her in because you think she'll cheat on you with someone else, don't you?"

After a moment of thinking and reflecting, Matt finally responded to Alex's question. "…I don't know anymore, Lex," he admitted. "I mean, I love her, I honestly do. But I'm torn. I love her, and I love Amy, but I don't know what to do about it. I love her and want to be there for my son, but I also want to make things work a second time around with Amy. I've moved on past the hurt and the betrayal, and we actually had some time to sit down and talk to her these past few weeks since WrestleMania. She already told me it had been a mistake from the start, the whole thing, because she and Adam had gradually fallen into it. And just as I feel we're reaching a breakthrough, this whole mess starts. I just…" He started wringing his hands. "I don't know what I want anymore."

Jeff clapped a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Well, I think you'd better make up your mind, and make it up fast," he warned. "Because you only have a short time left before she's due to have the baby, and you have to convince her to forgive you. Or else, you're just gonna be left out in the cold again."

With that, he turned on his heel and headed upstairs. "I'm gonna go pick a room," he said. "Or can I stay in yours, Kat?"

"Go ahead," she called up, sliding over so Alex and Jason could cuddle up on the sofa together.

The moment Jeff reached the top of the stairs, he stopped. Krys' door was open, and she was sitting on the edge of her bed, sniffling and wiping her eyes. He quietly approached the bedroom and knocked. "Krys?"

Krys straightened up instantly, freezing when she saw Jeff. When she saw that it was him and only him, she visibly relaxed. "Uh, come on in, Jeff," she said quietly, wiping her eyes as she moved over to allow him to sit next to her. "Sorry my room's such a mess; I normally don't care when I'm home, but I wasn't expecting you all to be over here all at once."

He shrugged. "It's cool," he drawled in that Southern accent that never failed to make her smile. "You know I really don't care about what condition your house is in, Krys. As long as we can get through the door."

The two laughed, then Krys looked up at him. "Can you tell me something, Jeff?" she asked. When Jeff told her to go ahead, she said, "Why do you think I'm so afraid of letting Matt in again?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Do you think he might hurt you again?"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," she said quietly. "I have no problems letting him play a role in my son's life, but if he wants to come in, play with my emotions, then leave like nothing happens, then he's dead wrong." She splayed her arms out in front of her. "I mean, I've done all a woman can do. I've tried being patient with him, I've tried encouraging him to let his heart decide what was best, but he still treated me like a cheap slut. Even after I told him I was pregnant." A lone tear ran its course down her cheek, and upon seeing it, Jeff felt bad for one of his closest friends. "What do I do?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and drew her close to him. "I honestly don't know," he admitted slowly. "I mean, me and everyone else downstairs were telling him to give you some space for a little bit, but try and slowly convince you to forgive him for making you hurt so much. Other than that, I honestly can say that I don't know."

He then tucked his finger under her chin, and tilted her head to look up at him. "Hey, chin up, beautiful," he drawled. "Put a smile on, huh?"

"I don't think I can," she moaned.

"Aw, come on. For me?"

She gave him a brief smile, then stood up, running her hands through her hair. "I don't know, Jeff. What if I do let him in again, forgive him for everything, and he does something stupid to mess it all up again? Then what?"

Jeff walked behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Then he should realize that he's a fool for pushing you away, or even letting you go," he said softly, looking into her eyes.

"Jeff…"

"Don't say anything, Krys… you don't have to." Slowly, to both their surprise, he brought his head down, and briefly brushed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, she stared up at him in shock.

"What was that?"

"I don't know… I just don't know."

For a moment, neither spoke, not knowing what to say. Then, quick as a flash, someone burst into the room and knocked Jeff down. When he looked up, Krys groaned in shock.

"I came up to use the bathroom, and this is the hell what I find?" Matt raged, pointing an accusing finger at Krys. "Jeff's girlfriend is downstairs, literally under your feet, Krys, and here you are, making out with my brother of all people?"

"God, Matt, it's not like that-"

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid slut!" he shouted. "I can't believe I was going to apologize to you for doing what I did, but this… THIS is far worse than anything I've ever done to you."

"Oh, that is bullshit, and you know it!" she cried. "Who was in a so-called relationship with whom, and cheated on her with his fucking ex, the one who fucked around on them, while they were out with a fucked up knee? You have some balls, Matthew Moore Hardy," she raged, "going on at me like I'm a slut, when you're the one sticking your cock inside anything that lays down for it!"

"Guys, stop-"

"Shut up, Jeff. This has nothing to do with you," Matt snarled, pushing past his brother. "God, you tell me you're not interested in my brother, and yet here you are, almost ready to give birth to MY child, and making out with my brother!"

"Matt, I did it," Jeff said, standing up.

"What?"

"Yes, Matt, I did it, not Krys. It was an accident. So instead of blowing up at her for something she had nothing to do with, take it out on me." Jeff spread his hands apart, waiting for his brother's rant.

"How could you, Jeff? After you gave me that spiel about giving her space, you come up here and try to take her from me?"

"Whoa, wait, that's not what happened-"

"The hell it's not!"

"Matt-"

"Krys, stay out of it," Matt said, moving her away. Little did he notice that Krys' hand had flown to her abdomen.

"Matt, please-"

"Krys, not now!"

"But I'm going into labor!"

Both men turned to stare at her in shock, their faces going pale quickly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five Disclaimer: I make no claims to either of the Hardys, their friends, family, or employers in any way, shape, or form. I also do not own any products mentioned in this story, unless I've magically become super rich overnight, LMAO. All characters are real and are their own property, with the exceptions of Krys, Alexandra Calloway, Katrynne Jacobs, and Kira Summers-Orton. Thanks for not suing me.**

"_What do you mean, you're in labor?" Matt cried. "The baby's not supposed to be due for another two weeks!"_

"_I thought you were a genius, Matt! Babies can come whenever they think it's time! And right now, I think it's time, so someone **please **get me to a fucking hospital!"_

Krys' words to him rang in Matt's head as he escorted Krys from the doctor's office. "So, you're sure you're fine now?" he asked as he helped her back into Jeff's Jeep. "You're not hurting anymore, or whatever?"

"Dear Lord," Krys grumbled with a roll of her eyes as he helped her into the front seat. "Yes, Matt, I'm fine. The doctor only said it was false labor, brought about by stress. The baby's still healthy and all that other shite, so stop bugging me about it."

"Do you need anything?"

"Other than a warm bed and some nice fluffy pillows, nothing I can think of." She looked at her reflection in the side mirror as she spoke, then cried out.

"WHAT?" Matt cried, his face turning pale. "Is it the baby? Are you in labor?"

"I'm FAAAAAAAT!" she whined, covering her face with her hands. "Don't look at me, Matt, I'm fat, bloated, and ugly. I can hardly see my swelling feet, and I'm _whining_ of all things! Oh, God, get this thing out of me; it has me _whining_!"

"Are you sure you're not Jewish?" Matt asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Piss off," she said with a glare. "Just take me home. I wanna lay down."

With a sigh, he turned the keys in the ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot. _Man, I'll be so happy once she has this baby…_

_**Back at Krys' house…**_

"Is she alright?"

"Did she have the baby yet?"

"Matt, did you really make her go into labor?"

Questions barraged the two from their friends as they walked through the doors back to Krys' house. Kat and Jeff had disappeared off into some unknown place, and Alex and Jason stood up from the sofa when the door opened.

Matt ushered Krys inside. "She's fine, guys," Matt said, helping her to a seat on the sofa. "It was just false labor, brought on by a lot of stress."

"I can see why," Alex commented. "You and Jeff arguing upstairs in her room, right in front of her…it couldn't have been too good on her. If I was in her shoes, I'd be coming back from false labor myself."

Jason did a double take. "WHAT? Are you pregnant?"

Alex elbowed him in the ribs, and smirked triumphantly when he yelped in pain. "You'd only hope for so much." Jason grinned sheepishly, and Alex rolled her eyes. "Anyway, so what now?"

"Matt and I had a talk," Krys said. "In the car on the way back from the hospital. We decided that it would be best for the baby if Matt had an active role in his son's life. It's never healthy for a child to grow up without a male influence in their life, so, even if we're not together, Matt and I made plans to make sure that he had the baby with him certain times, and me other times."

"So…how are you gonna work it out?"

"Well…" Matt started. "We settled on Krys moving with me to Cameron for the first two years of his life, that way, we can have him around, and he'll still have a positive male influence in his life. Then, once he's past the two year old mark, we might just share partial custody of him. I really don't want to fight her over this. And I think it's for the best for little Matty in the long run."

For a second, Krys nodded, then her head swung around to meet Matt's. "What did you just say?"

"Us sharing little Matty is best for him…"

"Oh, no, Matthew, his name is not going to be Matty. I don't want my son to be a heartbreaker, just like his father." Though she had a scolding tone, her eyes sparkled mischievously, and Matt knew she was only teasing him.

"Krys, we've been through this. I thought we settled on Matthew Moore Hardy, Jr."

"No. YOU did, I didn't settle on that nasty old name."

"HEY! Matthew happens to be a very classy name. It's in the Bible." Matt puffed himself up, seemingly offended.

"Oh, lord, they're at it again," Jason said, rolling his eyes. Alex chuckled.

"Jay, they're only teasing each other. Look." She pointed at the two, who were now engaged in mock arguing, which turned into a staring contest, then turned into a giggle fest, until both were literally leaning on one another on the sofa, laughing themselves silly.

"You two are weird," Jason said, steering Alexandra into the kitchen, leaving Krys and Matt to their alone time.

While Alex and Jay were in the kitchen, Krys was still chuckling from her fake argument with Matt. "I miss us having fun like this," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Just those days where you, me, Jeff and Amy would sit around in a hotel room, get piss drunk, and tell each other some stupid ass jokes."

"I miss that, too," he commented, moving to wrap his left arm around her shoulders. "I miss those days where we'd all go into the woods and do the Cleansing on New Year's Eve, and just talking till sunrise. Then we'd all go back to my house, and cook a big breakfast for us, Adam and Jay, Lex and Kat, Ember and my dad, and just sit around and talk. Whatever happened to those days, when we didn't have a care in the world, except to just wrestle and have fun?"

She took a deep breath, smiling softly when he began stroking her arm. "I guess all the fun died out once they split up Team Xtreme." For a moment, neither spoke, then Krys asked, "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna head upstairs, and take a nap. I'm a little tired from everything that happened today."

He nodded and stood up. "Do you need me to-"

"No, thanks. I'm fine." She stood up, and waddled over to the stairs. Just the sight of Krys, with her hand on her belly preparing to walk up the stairs, had Matt smiling at the mere thought of her moving into his home to raise their son.

"I just wanna tell you…" As soon as the words left Matt's mouth, Krys turned from the top of the stairs to look at him curiously.

"Tell me what, Matt?"

Matt took his time answering. "…You look really beautiful, Krys. You couldn't look any more beautiful than you do right now."

She smiled down at him, then moved back to the bottom of the stairs to press a feather light kiss to his forehead. "Thank you, Matt. I really appreciate it."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six Disclaimer:**_ As much as it pains me to say so, I do not own anyone in this story besides Krys and her baby. All wrestlers who appear in this story are property of themselves and belong to the contracts of their respective companies. Alexandra "Hellfyre" Calloway, Katrynne "Kat" Jacobs, and Kira Alexis Summers all belong to themselves, and were wonderful enough to let me use them in this story._

**Author's Note:**_ I'm sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. I needed a small break because my computer's power cord broke and I needed a new one. So, anyways, once again, I apologize. Anyways, on with the show! Also, major props and credit go out to my girl **Batistafan** for her research on women and stomach dropping during the last few weeks of pregnancy. I couldn't have done it without you, girl!_

A few days later, Matt, Jason, Alexandra, and Jeff were all back at Krys' house after coming back off the road and going to their respective homes for new clothes for the next week's shows.

Krys' stomach had lowered a few inches since the last time she had been seen by any of her friends. Matt noticed this, and immediately started to get nervous. "Krys," he said nervously to her the moment he saw her stomach. "Do you think that it's almost time for the baby to arrive?"

Krys looked up from her home Lamaze lesson, and shrugged. "I'm not sure. Hey, come here and support my back for me, please?" Matt sat behind her, and placed one hand on her back, and the other on her stomach. "Why do you think so?"

"Well…" he hesitated for a moment. "I was doing a little bit of research on pregnancy, and I read somewhere that when a pregnant woman's stomach drops down a few inches, it means that it'll be about a day or two before her baby comes."

Krys practiced her breathing some more, then looked up at Matt. "Are you sure?"

He smiled. "Yeah. It could happen within a few seconds from now, even. Are you sure you don't wanna check yourself into Temple or HUP, just in case the baby comes early?"

Krys sighed and stood up. "Matt, baby, I'm fine, really. I've never felt better this whole pregnancy. The baby's not supposed to be here for another three or so weeks, so don't worry your gorgeous little head off." She reached her hands up in front of Matt, pulled the hair tie from his hair and ran her fingers through his midnight curls. "You look so sexy, Matt, it's unbelievable."

Matt smiled down at her. "Okay, Krys, what do you want?"

She smiled back. "You, naked and making love to me like there's no tomorrow."

His smile faded, and concern flashed in his eyes. "Do you think it'll hurt the baby?"

Rolling her eyes, Krys removed her fingers from his hair and walked to the other side of the room. "Matt, the baby might be really sensitive in some things, but I think the most damage you can is cause me to go into labor during sex. Honestly, Matt, can you not think about this child for like two seconds?"

She smiled slightly when she felt Matt's arms instinctively wrap around her middle. "Hey, gorgeous, don't get down. I love you as much as I do this baby." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Do you?" She shot him a skeptical look.

He got a wolfish grin to his face as he pinched her sensitive nipples through her thin shirt. "Want me to prove how much I do?" he asked, reveling when he heard her yelp.

"I don't know," she said sarcastically, slapping is hands away. "Do you think it'll hurt the baby?" she mocked.

"Don't get cute with me, woman." With that, Matt lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

_**Kira and Randy**_

Watching Randy defeat Kurt Angle at Vengeance from backstage, Kira ran her hand along the small bulge in her belly. She loved Randy with all her heart, and was glad she decided to see her marriage through, and that she got with Randy when she did. She believed that her pregnancy would bring them closer together, since Randy had told her that he'd always wanted a family. She was more than willing to give him a child, something she couldn't have say so much for her former boyfriend, Mark Jindrak. The man already had a son, and didn't give a damn about him or the child's mother. He was more focused on making babies than raising them, and that was one of the things she'd finally decided to leave him for.

A big smile lit up Kira's face the moment Randy's gorgeous but sweaty face came through the curtain. Randy spotted her waiting for him, and the smile on Kira's face soon became plastered onto his as well.

"Hey, Kira," he greeted his wife.

"Hey, Randy," she greeted back. "Great match with Kurt you had back there."

"Thanks, babe." His boyish grin warmed her insides. He hadn't called her babe in ages, and it felt good to have him smiling at her.

"You're welcome, sexy." Kira walked over and hugged him tightly. "I don't know what it is you do to me, Orton," she started, "but don't you dare ever stop."

He hugged her back. "I feel the same way, Kir," he said, steering her into his locker room. "It's a kind of magic, baby. I don't want you to stop, either."

She chuckled. "I think neither of us stopping what we were doing kinda led us to this pregnancy."

"Good point." He looked down at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Wanna continue this conversation somewhere more…private?"

Laughing at Randy's seemingly never-ending libido, Kira followed him out of his locker room. On the way out of the building, Kira spotted Paul and Stephanie seated at a nearby table. Paul's hands were on Stephanie's giant stomach, now swelling with their unborn child. "Randy, look," she cooed, pointing them out. "Do you think we'll be like that when it comes time for me to have our baby?"

"I don't see why not." Kissing her cheek, Randy and Kira waved at the soon-to-be parents, then left the arena.

_**Alexandra and Jason**_

Lying in Jason's arms, listening to the rain splatter the windows of the house, Alex sighed contentedly. "How often did you miss me, Jason?" she questioned, turning her green eyes on the man she'd always loved. "Was it every night, or every once in a while?"

Jason took a moment to think before answering, "Every night, Lex, every single night. Even when I was spending time with Denise, I always thought about you."

"Really?" She honestly couldn't tell if he was being honest with her or not. Throughout the course of their on-again, off-again relationship, Jason had lied to Alexandra dozens of times, like about the fact that while he'd been sleeping with her, he was married to Denise. Though she hated to do it, because she loved him so much, she'd broken things off with him because of his lying. "Are you honestly telling me the truth?"

"Baby, you know I wouldn't lie to you--"

"You just did."

He ran a hand through his short hair. "Lex, can we please not go through this? I'm not the same guy I was when we met. I have no reason to lie to you anymore." He took her hands and kissed them. "Denise and my lies are all in the past. You're the only woman I want in my life. You can believe that."

"Jason…" _If he was lying about his feelings, he was a damn good liar,_ she thought, leaning in to kiss him. A sharp cry broke the moment.

"What was that?" Alex asked, looking around cautiously. Another loud cry pierced the air. "Did you hear it?"

"Oh, God, Matt!" Krys shrieked from her bedroom.

"Oh, lord, Matt and Krys are at each other again," Jason said with a roll of his eyes.

"You like that, Krys?" they could hear Matt yell above Krys' screams.

"Yes, Matt, YES!"

"Oh, ew," Jason said, closing his & Alex's door. ""I don't think I needed to hear all of that."

Alexandra laughed. "You think we can take 'em?"

Jason got a wicked look to his face. "Think we can catch up? They're almost done."

"Who said that was a problem?" Alex yanked him down for a heart-stopping kiss. "Kill the light, Jay."

He shoved the lamp off over the nightstand, bathing the two of them in total darkness.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven Disclaimer:**_Please use this as reference in all chapters of this story. I do not own anyone involved in this story with the exception of Krys, her baby, and her family. All others are property of themselves and Vince McMahon, the lucky bastard. Any situations that have occurred, or will occur in this story that may have happened in real life or otherwise are strictly coincidence, and nothing else. Thank you for opting not to sue._

**Author's Note:**_ Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you all had plenty of eggnog and fruitcake, LOL._

_**A Few Days Later…**_

It was a Wednesday afternoon in mid-August when Krys came down the stairs of her house. Since Matt and Alexandra had to go back on the road with the RAW and SmackDown wrestlers, and Jason had to go back down to Florida with the TNA guys, Jeff and Kat were the only ones left at Krys' house. Kat kept herself busy during the days by offering to cook for Krys, after the two had sampled Jeff's attempt at making dinner for the three of them one night had resulted in the two women throwing up in the sink and Jeff looking extremely sheepish after admitting that he added way too much salt to the meal. Half joking and half serious, Kat told Jeff to never cook for them again.

When Krys came down the stairs, she saw Jeff heading for the door, a small handled suitcase being dragged behind him. "Hey, where ya going?" she asked, a small look of concern crossing her face as she reached the bottom.

"Oh, sorry, Krys. I gotta go back down to Cameron for a little, then down to Florida to finish up my contract negotiations with Jarrett and Dixie Carter. Then I gotta go up to Connecticut for a small meeting or whatever. The most I'll be gone is about a day or two. But don't worry, I already called Shan, and he's on his way up to watch over you guys in case anything goes wrong. I already gave him my new cell number, along with Matt's, Jay's and Lexi's if anything does happen, so you guys are covered, cool?"

"Sure. Just be safe, and hurry up back."

Jeff grinned. "I will. Oh, Kat's in the kitchen making lunch for herself if you were wondering where she was."

"No prob. Thanks for letting me know, man. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Krys. You know you're like a sister to me. Get over here and give me a hug before I leave out." With a small chuckle, Krys waddled over and gave Jeff a hug, and closed the door once he left out.

Once Jeff pulled out, Krys turned on the TV and put on a movie, just as Kat came in with some egg salad sandwiches. "Hey, Krys, I heard you talking to Jeff, so I made a sandwich for ya," she said, placing one in her friend's hands.

"Thanks a million, Kitty."

"No prob. Jeff called Shan a few hours ago while he was getting ready, so he should be up in like an hour or two."

"Okay, sure. I'm sure we'll be fine until then." Krys rested a hand on her belly, and felt a reassuring kick from her unborn son. Feeling him kick, Krys gave a small gasp. "Kat…he kicked me," she said with a small laugh. "The little runt kicked me." Kat smiled at her friend.

"Luckily this little one is behaving today, right, you?" she asked teasingly, placing her own hand on her expanding stomach. She laughed a little as well when she felt her baby give her a kick in response as well. "I guess they've decided not to listen to mommy and be good," she said with a laugh.

_**Friday Night SmackDown - August 25, 2006**_

Matt limped back to the locker rooms, his pride hurt after a loss to Ken Kennedy on that night's SmackDown taping. After celebrating and gloating in the ring, Kennedy came to the back as well, clapping Matt on the shoulder. "You alright, man?" he asked. Matt nodded to him. "Glad to hear it. Good luck with your girl and baby, man," he called over his shoulder as he walked off to the locker room.

Matt waved back to him, signaling his thanks, then headed off to the locker rooms himself to shower and cool down a little before going back to his hotel for a few hours of well deserved rest. Ever since the false labor scare had happened, he'd been on edge, waking up at all sorts of weird hours of the morning, to make sure that nothing was wrong with Krys or the baby. He fretted over her constantly, and almost got hit by a flying cell phone for his efforts. Quite frankly, he was exhausted, and was almost glad to go back on the road. His son wasn't even there yet, and he was already tired of being a father!

Thirty minutes later, Matt was showered, dressed in fresh clothes, and heading through the parking lot to his car. He fished his keys out of his pocket, and opened the trunk of the car. He tossed his gear bag in, slammed the trunk shut, and then made his way to the front of the car. Before opening the car door, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and turned the power on, before getting inside and strapping himself in and turning the car on.

Leaving the arena, he brought up Jeff's cell on his phone, and called him. A few seconds passed before his brother picked up the phone. "Hey, Matt, what's up?" Jeff asked upon accepting the call.

"Hey, Jeffro, how are Kat and Krys doing?"

"Well, last time I checked, they were both doing fine. I have Shannon watching them now, and told him to call me or you first if anything went wrong, then Lex, Jay, Randy, and Kira."

"Wait…what's Shannon doing over there?"

"I called him up, since he's not really wrestling in ECW much, and asked him to keep an eye on Kat and Krys for us."

"Well, where are you?"

"I'm back in Cameron, getting a few things together for me and Kat, then I'm gonna head down to Florida to finish up my contract dealings with Jarrett and Dixie Carter, then tomorrow afternoon, I'm gonna fly up to Stamford and have a meeting."

For a second, Matt absorbed everything his brother had just told him, then realization hit. "Jeff…are you thinking about coming back?"

"Not thinking…doing."

Matt nearly crashed his car in all the excitement. "You _are_ coming back! This is awesome!"

"Yeah…if you say so." Jeff was silent for a moment, then continued. "Matty, it's been hard down there, y'know? Just being the only one out of you and me down there, it's rough. It's like everyone's all nice to me and shit, while behind my back they all expect me to screw up and fuck around or whatever, and then when I finally do, they're all like, 'I told you he was gonna fuck up, man' and whatever. It's not like back in the WWE, man. I never thought I'd say this about TNA, since I'm still a huge fan of them, but I hate it there." Another moment of silence passed, then… "Matty, I wanna come home."

"That's awesome, Jeff. You know we're all gonna welcome you back with open arms. Everyone loves you like a brother, Jeff, you know that. We all missed you to death, and no one is gonna be happier than I am the moment you step through that curtain."

"Thanks, Matt."

"Anytime, bro."

"Hey, I gotta go, okay? But I'll catch you later tonight, okay?"

"Yeah. Gimme a buzz when you get the time."

"Sure thing. Later, Matt."

"Later, man."

The two brothers hung up, then Matt slapped his hands on the steering wheel and laughed out loud. His brother was coming back home! Once Kat got word, she'd be thrilled!

A few moments of joy later, Matt was relaxing in his hotel room, watching a movie on one of the city's local channels, when his phone started ringing. Grumbling because he was on the verge of falling asleep, he rolled over in his bed, slapped his hand on the nightstand, and picked the phone up. He pressed the accept button, and held it to his ear, his eyes closing as he spoke. "Hello…?"

"Matt, get up!"

Shannon's voice confused him slightly. "Shannon…? What's wrong?"

"Matt, Krys and Kat are both in labor!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-eight Disclaimer:**_Please use this as reference in all chapters of this story. I do not own anyone involved in this story with the exception of Krys, her baby, and her family. All others are property of themselves and Vince McMahon, the lucky bastard. Any situations that have occurred, or will occur in this story that may have happened in real life or otherwise are strictly coincidence, and nothing else. Thank you for opting not to sue._

_**A Half Hour Earlier…**_

_Krys had just come out of the bathroom closest to her bedroom for what seemed like the umpteenth time that evening. Though her doctor told her that she would get used to the idea of going to the bathroom constantly, it still seemed like she'd never get used to it._

_Walking out of the bathroom, she felt a pang at the base of her spine. Touching a hand to the small of her back as she eased herself down the stairs, she swore. "Damn, I'll be glad when this is over," she grumbled to herself as she headed into the kitchen to get a glass of milk. She had just gone to reach for a glass, when another back pain hit, causing her to let out a low moan. "Damn…" she whimpered, closing her eyes as the pain hit._

_Shannon, who had just come into the kitchen to make dinner for himself, Kat and Krys, spotted Krys steadying herself at the kitchen island. "Are you okay?" he asked, rushing over to her._

"_No… I feel a little funny…"_

"_Do you wanna sit down?"_

"_Good idea," she managed to choke out. Shannon escorts her back into the living room, where he sits her down into an easy chair. There, Krys looked down at her watch. 9:43 PM._

_From her seat on the sofa, Kat stood up as best she could and asked, "Are you okay, Krys?"_

_Shannon had gone back into the kitchen to find something for the three of them to eat, when Krys felt the second stomach pain. "Are you getting them, too?" Kat asked, grimacing._

_Krys turned to look at her. "You too?"_

_Kat nodded. "Every seven minutes."_

"_SEVEN MINUTES?!" she shrieked, just as Shannon came through the door, carrying a tray with three steaming bowls._

"_Dinner's ready, guys--what's seven minutes?"_

_Kat looked at him simply, almost rolling her eyes as she sarcastically says, "Oh, nothing, Shannon. Nothing except the face that my contractions are coming every seven minutes."_

"_Oh… CONTRACTIONS?!" he freaked, nearly dropping the bowls of stew he was carrying._

"_Don't worry," Kat reassured him. "It's not time yet." She eyed Shannon, who was turning pale, and rolled her eyes once more. "Can you hand me my dinner, please? I'm starving over here."_

"_It may not be her time yet, Shannon," Krys started, panting slightly, "but I do believe I'm being hit by contractions. I could use a little help over here, or maybe even an ambulance to get me to the hospital, just in case I am going into labor?" Her voice then rose to a shriek, as she bellowed, "WHAT, AM I DOING THIS ALL BY MYSELF?! SHANNON, HELP ME HERE!"_

_Shannon squeaked ever so slightly, rushed over to the phone. He then turned back to Krys, a panicked look across his face. "Wait, Krys, has your water broke yet?"_

"_Well, I believe my poor fucking leather chair is ruined, and it's soaked my carpet, so YES!" Krys was grasping her stomach, a grimace on her face._

"_Have you timed your pains? How far apart are they?" Kat asked, coming over and placing her hand over Krys' in an effort to calm her down, before she made the Prince of Punk cry like a little girl._

"_Uh…they've been happening a few times every ten minutes." Krys was starting to practice her breathing. "Shannon, where's the FUCKING AMBULANCE?" she shouted._

"_Just a minute, Krys," Shannon whimpered, clutching the phone before he fainted to the floor. "Yes, Dr. Johnson, it's Shannon Moore, a friend of one of your patients, Krys. Um…she's going into labor, her water's broke, and she has pains every ten minutes."_

"_Alright, here's what you do," Dr. Johnson said calmly through the phone. "I've just sent an ambulance out to her home to pick her up; it's on the way."_

"_Should I boil some water?"_

_Laughing, the doctor said, "Not necessarily, unless you want to make some tea." The doctor could hear Krys practicing her breathing from her Lamaze lessons. "Good, she's been practicing her breathing exercises," the doctor praised._

_As Krys practiced her breathing exercises, Kat began timing her own. "Get mine and Krys' bags," she said calmly to Shannon._

"_Where's Krys' bag at?" Shannon was slowly beginning to hyperventilate._

"_Over by the door."_

"_Well…why do I need to get yours?"_

_Kat rolled her eyes. "Jesus H. Christ. Because it's my turn too."_

_The color drained from Shannon's face once again. The one thing he wished he could do right then and there, was run screaming from the house, and run right into the nearest bar to get drunk. "I…I'll get your bag," he panted, running up the stairs into Kat's room, and came back down ten seconds later, holding the bag, and puffing slightly._

_The ambulance then showed up, and Shannon let the paramedics in. The paramedics loaded the two women up onto the stretchers and loaded them into the ambulance, timing their contractions, which had gone down to every seven minutes. Shannon followed in his car, having been too scared to travel in the back of the ambulance with the two women, who were dangerous enough without labor pains._

_Picking up his cell phone as he followed the flashing lights of the ambulance, he dialed Jeff's phone. "'Lo?" he answered, calm and cool as ever._

"_Where the hell's Matt?"_

"_Shannon? Matty's in his hotel room by now, I guess, why?"_

"_I'm on my way to the hospital! The girls are in labor!"_

"…_Say what?"_

"_Hell, yeah, they are! You asshole, you stuck me with two pregnant women!"_

"_Alright," Jeff said. "Calm down, and get to the hospital safely. I'll try and reach Matt for Krys, and let him know what's up. If I can't get through to him, I'll call you back and let you know, so you can call him. Which hospital are they taking the girls to?"_

"_I believe it's University of Penn. If not there, I'll let you know, so you and Matt can get back here to Philly." Shannon watched the ambulance pull into the emergency entrance, and turned to head into the parking lot. "I'll let you know if I hear anything." He hung up with Jeff, parked his car, and hurried out of the car, and into the hospital._

_He went to the emergency ward, where a nurse directed him to the maternity ward. There, he filled out information forms, while Krys and Kat lay in their rooms, cursing out the fathers of their children. Krys, who had been practicing her Lamaze, continued practicing her breathing, while poor Kat, who hadn't had the time to schedule any Lamaze classes, screamed, ranted, and raved, cursing Jeff and Adam for whichever one of them had the balls to knock her up._

_**A Half Hour Later…**_

"What do you mean, Krys is in labor?!" Matt shouted. "It's too early for her to be having the baby!"

"Tell that to that baby; it decided to come early!" Shannon yelled back.

"Alright, I'm getting my stuff together now; I'll try to be there in a few hours," Matt said, his normally calm and logical side giving way to excitement. "I'll see you when I get there, Shan." He ended the call, and grabbed together the last of his things and tossing them into his suitcase, and called a taxi for an express taxi. Just as he was about to go out the door, the hotel phone rang. Roaring with impatience, he snatched the phone up and barked, "Hardy."

"Your taxi is here, Mr. Hardy," a desk clerk told him.

"Thank you," he snapped, and slammed the phone down on the hook. He ran down the hall to the elevator, hopped on, and got off at the main lobby. He stopped at the front desk, paid his bill for staying the night, then rushed out the open door that the doorman was holding open, and into the first taxi he saw, which, luckily, was his. "Take me to the airport," he barked at the cab driver, who immediately pulled off and started the meter.

Within fifteen minutes' time, the cab had pulled up at the airport. Matt jumped out of the cab, paid the driver his fare, grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk, and ran like a madman into the airport, where he managed to catch a commuter jet to Philadelphia International Airport.

When he stepped off the plane, Matt hailed down the first cab he could find, and raced to the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania. He hopped out of the cab, paid his fare, and grabbed his bags, running into the hospital. He stopped at the receptionist's desk, his suitcase and gear bag in tow. "Krystle Douglas," he panted, nearly out of breath from all the racing he'd done over the few hours since Shannon let him know that Krys had gone into labor.

The clerk pointed him out to the maternity ward, and Matt rushed his way towards the elevators to get to that floor. At the nurses' station on the fourth floor, Matt stopped and focused his attention on a pretty young Nurse's Assistant. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked, a patient smile on her face.

"Yes. I'm looking for Krystle Hardy's room…?"

"One moment, sir." The assistant checked through her records, then looked back up at Matt's frantic face. "I'm sorry, sir, but there's no Krystle Hardy here right now."

Matt's eyes bugged. "What do you mean, she's not here? Find her!" After a moment's thought, he corrected himself and said, "I'm sorry, her name's Krystle Douglas."

"One moment, sir." The nurse checked her records once more, and nodded. "Here she is. Room three, sir."

"Thank you." He took off down the hall, and sped into room three, and shot the door open just as a contraction hit her.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" he yelled, rushing into the room. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"She's having a contraction, sir," the nurse said. Krys was panting, working through the pain of labor.

After the contraction ended, Krys looked over at Matt. "You finally made it," she whispered. Matt took her hand, just as another pain hit. She squeezed his hand hard enough for him to yell out.

"OWWW! Krys!"

"Let's get her into the delivery room," said the doctor, Krys' OB/GYN. Krys was rushed into the delivery room, where she screamed again. "Take a deep breath," he instructed her, "here it comes!" With one final scream, Krys pushed out her child, and the doctor caught the newborn. "It's a boy!" he announced proudly.

After washing the baby and weighing him, he was wrapped in a blanket, and handed the baby boy to his mother. "My little boy," she whispered softly, cuddling him in her arms. "Look at your beautiful brown eyes. You look just like your daddy."

Matt preened with pride. "Hand him over; I wanna hold him." Krys handed their newborn son over to his father, and Matt locked eyes with him. "Well, what do you know? He _does_ look like me!" He smiled down at his son. The little boy, took one look at his father, opened his mouth, and let loose with the loudest wail either one of them had ever heard.

"That's my boy," he said proudly, handing him back to Krys, who rolled her eyes.

"Yup, sure is. Always with his mouth open," she said dryly, beginning to feed her son. She looked up towards Matt. "Now, there's still the matter of naming the little runt…"

"I know! How about naming him partially after my dad? Gilbert Beauregard Hardy?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Even the baby boy looked up at his father as if to say, 'Now what in the hell am I gonna do with a name like THAT, dad? Good goin'.' Krys looked down and commented, "Even the baby hates that name."

Matt pouted. "Well, what do you think would be a good name?"

"Anything but that."

"Ha ha, smart one. You haven't come up with anything better."

"I'll think of something." She looked down at the baby boy once again, and was immediately captured by his entrancingly dark eyes, and little button nose. _He's gonna look so much like Matt when he gets older…_ Krys thought, smiling at the thought.

A few moments later, Jeff came bursting through the door, Shannon hot on his heels. "Kat had her baby!" he cried, his green eyes bright with happy tears. "It's a beautiful baby girl, and she looks just like me!"

"That's great, Jeff," Matt said. "Look at what we have. A gorgeous little boy. You got yourself a nephew, Rainbow Brite."

"And you got yourself a beautiful little niece to spoil rotten."

"Dude, we so have to take a picture of all this," Shannon said. "Just take a picture of you two guys, with your girlfriends and newborn Hardys. Your dad is gonna be ecstatic."

"Isn't he," Matt said, his gaze going down to the now sleeping little boy. "Krys, this is the greatest gift you've ever given me," he whispered, kissing her damp, frizzy hair. "He's perfect."

_**After WWE RAW - Atlantic City, NJ August 28, 2006**_

"Tough loss, babe," Kira commented to Randy as she escorted him backstage after he lost to Jeff Hardy. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Randy then focused his attention on his pregnant wife. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Randy. I just need to sit down in the Divas' locker room for a little bit is all."

"Okay, baby, but let me know when you're ready to go, alright?"

"Sure thing." Kira kissed his cheek, and walked to the Divas' locker room. Halfway there, she ran into her brother Shane. "Hey, Shane, what's going on?"

"Hey, Kira, have you seen little Aurora Rise lately?"

"Sadly, I haven't had the chance to, yet. But Steph emailed me some photos of her from when she was born. She's so adorable!"

"I know. So, Kira, me and Steph each have kids…when's it your turn to add to the contribution of McMahon grandchildren?"

She chuckled lightly. "It's already happened." Seeing Shane's shocked look, she smiled. "Yes, Randy knows. I'm not that far along yet, though."

"Is there anything you need?"

"At the moment, besides some time to sit down before I go get Randy and leave for the night, nothing I can think of."

"Okay, sis, I'll talk to you first thing tomorrow morning. Congrats on the little bundle."

"Thanks, Shane, I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow too?"

"You sure will."

"Bye, Shane."

"Bye, Kira." After saying goodbye to her brother, Kira walked to the Divas' locker room, which thankfully was empty at the time. Kira sighed and put on her makeup.

"Lord, Randy, do you know how happy you make me?" she asked herself, looking in the mirror. "Look at me; I'm practically fucking glowing over here. I hope Kat and Krys are doing okay with their babies." She touched her stomach lightly and lovingly, a smile coming to her face. "Just think, little one, when you get here, you're gonna have the best family and friends around. I'm so glad I met Randy when I did."

"Too bad Randy can't save you…" a voice hissed. Kira whirled around quickly, and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"NO!" she tried screaming, but she couldn't be heard.

The person holding her laughed. "You shouldn't have left me for that asshole, Orton, Kira. He's not good for you. Not like I was. You had a chance at happiness with me, and now look at you. You're carrying his baby. Well, I can put a fix to that for sure."

He carried her out through the back of the arena, where hardly anyone was left, due to hardly anyone except the main-eventers and the people who were needed were still on hand. He loaded her into the backseat of a car, then rushed to the driver's seat, and started to pull off.

Kira spotted Randy in the parking lot, holding his bags, looking around confusedly for Kira. "RANDY!" she screamed. "RANDY!"

Realization dawned on Randy's face, and he dropped his bags and started speeding after the car, seeing the terror on Kira's face through the rear window after she'd screamed his name. He'd hauled ass after the car, but he wasn't nearly as fast, and the black car, a Lincoln Town car, sped off into the night.

"KIRA!" he yelled back. He pulled out his cell and dialed the police's number, reporting to them what had happened, then dialed Kat and Kira.

"Randy?" Randy turned in time to see Shane come up behind him. "What happened?"

"Shane…" Randy grabbed Shane's shoulders, utter sadness and terror gripping at him and showing clearly on his face "…Kira just got kidnapped."

**Author's Note: Many thanks go out to all who have read this story from the beginning of "Bank on It", all the way to this story! Unfortunately, I do not know what to name Krys and Matt's baby boy; hence, why this particular chapter has taken so long to finish and update. If you have any ideas, please, feel free to drop me a line via review, or check my profile for my email address. Thanks again, you guys rock!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine Disclaimer:**_Please use this in reference in all chapters of this story. I own none of the members of the Hardy family, and no one in this story is my exclusive property with the exception of Krys and her son. Alexandra Calloway and Kat Jacobs are property of themselves. Any others in this story that you do happen to recognize, they are not my property. Thanks for opting not to sue._

Kira curled against the backseat of the car, as Mark Jindrak, her ex-boyfriend and her kidnapper, sped the car out of Atlantic City and into the backwoods of New Jersey. She was terrified to no end; she had never seen Mark this way, and she was unsure of how he would next react.

_Oh God, Randy, please find a way to help me,_ she thought wildly, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill over her lids.

"Oh, God, Kira, please don't cry," Mark said, pulling the car over and turning to face her. "Don't you realize that I would do anything to make you happy? Anything at all?"

Kira's tears didn't cease. "If you wanted me happy, you wouldn't have kidnapped me, especially now that I'm pregnant with his baby."

Mark's face seemed to darken in the darkness of the car. "Don't mention that ever again, Kira," he seemed to whisper menacingly. "I don't want to hear anything that even remotely concerns that woman-stealing bastard, do you hear me?"

Kira started sobbing even harder. "Just let me go, Mark. I promise, I'll do anything you want, just please, don't hurt me."

He remained silent in the car, the only sound breaking the silence being Kira's sobs. "Kira," he started suddenly, "I do love you. Whether or not you may know, care, or even acknowledge it at this point, I do, and I'd do anything to see you happy and by my side. And even if that means taking you away from Randy and your job to spend forever with me…then so be it. I know you love me back, and I'm gonna prove it to you."

For a moment, Kira couldn't speak, and Mark took the silence as her consideration. So he pulled the car out onto the road, and continued driving on in silence. Kira sighed quietly, and focused her attention on trying to remember each turn the car made.

_**In the Meantime…**_

"What the hell do you mean, she's been kidnapped?" Vince all but bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Randy, you were supposed to be watching her, damn it!"

"Dad, calm down-"

"Shut the hell up, Shane!" Vince snarled, and Shane immediately fell silent. "Randy, I don't think you realize just what the hell just happened. My daughter's been kidnapped, quite possibly by some absurd psychopath bent on destroying her and my entire family. Have you called the police yet?"

"I did that before Shane came up."

"Good, they're informed. I'll get my best security on this case to help them find her." He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number. He turned away from the two, excusing himself briefly, and spoke quietly, sometimes his voice rising to a harsh yell. Finally, he ended the call with a short "Find her at any and all costs; failure is not an option", and turned the phone off, then turned back to his son and son-in-law with a grim look on his face. "I believe that now, all we have to do is hope and pray that Kira is found safe and sound."

_**Back in Philadelphia**_

"Are you okay, Krys?" Matt asked as he opened the door to Krys' house and helped her through the door. "Is there anything you need?"

"No thanks, Matt, I'm fine," Krys said, gracing him with a gracious smile. It had been two days since Krys had given birth to their son, and her doctor had told her that they could return to the hospital the next day to bring their son home for the first time. "I'm just a little tired."

"Krys!" Shannon cried, running down the stairs, Alexandra and Jason behind him. "Are you okay? How's the baby? When can we see him?"

"Whoa guys, one question at a time," she said with a laugh. "One: I'm okay, just a little tired. Two, The baby's okay; he just needs to stay in the hospital for some more checkups for one more day, and three, we can go back tomorrow and bring him home." She turned to Matt and said, "I'm just gonna go upstairs for a little while, take a nap for a bit."

"No problem," he answered, squeezing her shoulder and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Jay, can you take care of her, see she gets upstairs for me?"

"Sure thing man," Jason answered, taking Krys by the arm and leading her up the stairs to her room. While Jason helped her upstairs, Matt came back down the stairs, and flopped down onto the sofa.

Jason came down a few moments later, quietly walking down the stairs so as not to disturb Krys. "She's lying down now," he said softly, taking a seat next to Alex. "So, what's up with you and her, Matt?"

Matt sighed and sat back, Shannon taking a seat next to him. "I don't know, man. I mean, we're getting along for now, again, but I'm not sure how long it'll last, or even how we're gonna figure this thing out between us. I don't know what we're gonna do about the baby. I mean, we're not married; the idea hasn't even come up between us, and…I just don't know what the hell goes from here." He put his head in his hands. "What am I gonna do, guys? What if I screw up again and she decides to cut herself and my baby out of my life for good? What if something happens to the two of them, and I'm not here to do anything? What then?"

A hand laid itself on his arm, and Matt looked up to see Alex smiling down at him. "Listen, Matt, you and me, we've never really seen eye to eye, and hell, Kat despises you with a passion. But if you ever need our advice on anything, we'll be more than happy to help you in any way we can. I promise that, and I know she'll agree with me."

"I could sure use you guys' help right now."

Jason came over as well, and placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. "I say you and Krys should talk about it later tonight, probably after all of us go to bed. Either that, or on the way to the hospital to pick the little man up. Try to talk her into the possibility of her moving down to North Carolina with you; she's always loved your house and the privacy being down there gives you guys, and your dad will be thrilled to see his grandson anytime he wants. Not to mention Jeff can bring over his and Kat's daughter anytime he wants."

"But what about her mother?" Matt threw up his hands in frustration. "She's lived up here in Philly all her life; I know for a fact she's not about to move down south just to be closer to her daughter and grandson."

"Krys can always drive up there for a visit," Shannon chimed in. "Just think it over, Matt. Take your time to think over your options; the pros and cons of her moving down there with you, and then when you're ready; bring the idea up to her. I mean, you guys have been trying to come up with an idea for this since the day she found out she was pregnant, right? And you guys haven't even come up with a solution yet. This is the best possible idea, since I don't think you guys are exactly willing to have him six months of the year with each of his parents. You both know he'll suffer."

"Yeah, you're right," Matt conceded, weighting his options. _Should I go ahead and persuade her to move down to North Carolina with me? Or should I move up here with her? What the hell should I do? Either way, one of us might end up being hurt in the end. What the hell choice do I make?_

**Author's Note:** _So sorry it has taken so long for me to update! I've been so busy with school lately, my laptop cord died, and I'm having to share one with my roommate. But the important thing is that there's another chapter up! I'm still open to ideas for names for the two newest additions to this story, and any and all ideas will be appreciated greatly. Thanks for waiting patiently! Love you all! -Krys  
_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty Disclaimer:** _Please use this in reference in all chapters of this story. I own none of the members of the Hardy family, and no one in this story is my exclusive property with the exception of Krys and her son. Alexandra Calloway and Kat Jacobs are property of themselves. Any others in this story that you do happen to recognize, they are not my property. Thanks for opting not to sue._

_**Two Days Later**_

The silence in the car on the long drive to the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania was deafening. Both of the occupants in the rental car were lost in their own thoughts as Matt drove to the hospital to pick up their son, whom, after much deliberating, they agreed to name him Cameron Gilbert Hardy.

Matt, who had been driving the car through the city to get to the hospital, was lost in his own thoughts, when Krys pointed out the sign for Spruce Street. Taking the turn onto the street, he followed the street all the way down to the 3400 block, where the hospital was located. He moved the car into the parking lot, found a parking space, and fluidly parked the car in a space. The moment he killed the ignition, Krys spoke.

"I'm a little nervous, Matt." she said quietly.

Matt raised his head to look at her, take in her stance at that exact moment, and then raised his hand to place it on her shoulder. "It's okay."

"I don't know if it is," she admitted, starting to wring her hands. "I mean, what if there's something wrong with him that the doctors couldn't find, and he only has like six months to live? What--"

"Shh…" Matt quietly interjected, putting a finger to her lips, silencing her immediately. "I'm sure he's just fine, Krys. The doctors would have called us ASAP if there had been anything wrong with him. Don't worry so much; I'm sure he's okay."

Krys nodded, continuing to unconsciously wring her hands. Matt put a stop to that when he took her hands in his, raised them to his lips, and kissed them softly. "Everything's gonna be fine," he whispered. "Let's go get our son."

Upon entering the hospital's nursery, several couples, young and old alike, who had come to pick their new family additions up glanced at them briefly, as if to ask why celebrities such as them were in a hospital's nursery, especially after the big blow-up between them that had cost Krys her job. The two walked through the ward, not caring what anyone watching them thought. The nurse who had greeted them, a middle-aged older woman, brought them to an unoccupied room, where they remained in uncomfortable silence until the nurse returned a few moments later with the baby, who was snoozing contentedly in a soft blue blanket.

"Here is the little angel," she said, handing him to Matt, who accepted him cautiously, almost as if he were going to break in his hands. "He's quite a little dozer; he's slept most of yesterday afternoon, and last night as I was giving him his evening bath." She chuckled lightly, gazing adoringly at the baby boy, who grunted slightly and swiped absently at his eyes in his slumber. "Congratulations, and I'll be in shortly with the birth certificate." She made her exit, closing the door behind her, leaving the couple to enjoy the company of their son.

"Little Cameron Gilbert Hardy," Matt whispered, watching the boy stir, then wake. Cameron stared up into his father's eyes, an entrancing brown like his, and let loose with an ear-splitting wail that could have awakened the dead.

Krys chuckled lightly. "I think the little guy is hungry," she said with a smile, holding out her arms as Matt handed him over. "Turn away, Matt; this is probably something you wouldn't want to see."

"What is?"

"Breastfeeding the little runt."

Matt got a mischievous smile to his face. "Now why would I not want to see that? I'm sure there have been a number of times where those same things attached to your torso were in my mouth at one point or another…"

"MATT!" She covered Cameron's ears, and shot a mock dirty look at Matt. "Not in front of the baby."

"Yes, mother." Matt rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, pouting.

"You're such a brat."

_**Later that day…**_

"Kira…wake up… Kira baby, wake up…" Kira awoke to the sounds of someone whispering her name, and gently touching her face. "We're here."

Whimpering softly, Kira opened her eyes, to see Mark's smiling face staring down at her. "Mark?" she questioned, panic starting to set in once again. "Where am I? Where did you take me? Where's Randy?"

He shook his head, picking her up and taking her into a house, where he sat her down on a sofa. "We're in a place that's very special to me. This is where we're gonna live the rest of our days, Kira."

"What are you talking about, Mark? You and me, we're over, I told you that."

"This is the perfect place," he continued on, as if Kira had not spoken at all. "My father used to drive me up here as a kid. Remember when I told you that I grew up in New York? This was a summer cabin that my father used when he took me and my siblings camping during the summer and winter.

"He and my mother stopped using it in their old age, and my family hasn't even bothered to keep it up, stopped caring. But not me. Even in my WCW days and with the WWE, I kept this place up, continued to keep it looking good, used my free days to travel up here and take care of anything that needed fixing up.

"It was shortly after Randy stole you from me, that I got the idea of how to win you back. You see, Kira, I realized that all you needed was time. Time to get away from Randy and spend more time with me, to realize how bad he was for you, and how good you had it with me. I began to think of a plan, a way to get you back by my side, the way we should have been before Randy came into the picture. I didn't actually plan on being at the show in Atlantic City, but when I saw them advertising RAW in Atlantic City and saw your face, I had to go. And I found a way backstage too; after all, paying off a security guard is great. It cost a pretty penny, but you can't put a price on love." He smiled at Kira. "And now, Kira, you're right where you belong. Right here with me. And if, by some unknown miracle, Randy does decide to show up, I have the advantage here, and the means to take him out…permanently, if I have to."

"I'm gonna go get us something to eat. After all, you must be starving from Randy not taking the time to feed you while he's out there hogging the spotlight." He forced a kiss against her lips then backed away, heading towards the small kitchen to find something edible that would pass as dinner for the two of them. Tears pricked at Kira's eyes, and she angrily turned her head away from Mark's retreating form, furious with herself for either falling asleep or fainting while Mark was driving her away from Randy. Slowly she realized that, to her horror, with each passing moment of time, Randy's chances of finding her were slipping away.

_For the love of God, Randy, I wish I could find a way to let you know where I am…_ she thought, her mind scrambling to come up with something. Anything.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one Disclaimer:**_ This is a mature fan fiction, intended for mature readers. This story contains adult situations, some consensual and some not, and adult language, among other things. Some of this is not appropriate for younger readers. Also, I make no claims to any WWE Superstars and/or Divas, past or present (honestly, if I owned any of them, do you think I'd be writing a story about them? Lol). I only own a select number of characters in this story; the rest are all property of themselves. Thank you for opting not to sue._

**Note:**_ This chapter will focus entirely on the little (or not-so-little) situation between Adam, Kat and Jeff. In the next chapter, given enough motivation, I might focus that entire chapter on either Alex and Jason or Mark Jindrak, Kira and Randy. Enjoy!_

_**Kat, Jeff and Adam**_

Kat and Jeff were relaxing in Krys' living room, watching a movie. The two were cuddling on the sofa, and things had been getting hot and heavy when there was a knock at the door. Cursing loudly, Kat disentangled herself from Jeff's embrace, and stood up to get the door. "No, no, sit down," Kat told him, heading for the door. "I got it."

"Okay, just hurry back," Jeff said, lounging on the sofa. "My little Hardy-on needs some female accompaniment, and fast now that the little one is asleep."

Kat laughed as she held the handle to the door. She then pulled it open, stating that "this had better be good". The door swung open, and Kat's eyes widened, then narrowed. "What the holy fuck are you doing here, Adam?"

Adam strode into the house past Kat, smirking when Jeff jumped to his feet almost immediately. "Whoa, take it easy there, trooper," he commented smugly, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm not here to start anything. I just came up here to know if you guys need my blood work or not."

Kat crossed her arms across her chest, her face frankly disbelieving. "Adam, I don't believe you for a second. If you only wanted to know something like that, why didn't you just call me on my cell? You didn't have to show up here at Krys' house. If I had gotten the blood test done yet, Adam, you would have been contacted by my doctor. Have you been contacted?"

"No, but--"

"Then it hasn't been done yet," Jeff interrupted. "Kat told you, Adam, she'll let you know when it gets done. Until then, it'd be best if you just left. I'm sure Krys and Matt wouldn't be too happy to see you in Krys' house, especially with their new baby son coming home soon."

Adam's gaze dropped to the ground at the mere mention of Matt's name, then he lifted his gaze to Jeff, whose eyes were snapping emerald fire. "Yeah, I know. Just let me know when you guys are ready to do it."

"We'll probably get around to it in a day or two," Kat answered quietly, noticing Adam's sudden sadness. "Adam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He then opened the door, and started to step out. Before he stepped through the door, he stopped and turned back to Jeff. "Hey, Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

Adam took a deep breath, then answered quietly. "Tell Matt…tell him that I'm sorry for everything I did to him last year." Watching Jeff's shocked face, he smiled slowly. "I'm serious, man. What I and Amy did cost us two great friends, two of the greatest friends a guy could ever have. I know that before, when I showed no remorse, that I was making myself out to be an asshole, but I didn't know how bad it was until I lost Kat." Kat looked over to him as the words died on his lips, and she saw him looking over at her, a somber look in his eyes.

"Kat, I know what I did was unforgivable, and I understand if you hate me forever. I'm not asking you to forgive me; I just want you to know that if that little girl is mine, then I will do my damnedest to be in her life as much as possible. If she's Jeff's daughter, then you have my congratulations and well wishes. Whatever happens, please know that I love you and will never stop loving you, no matter what."

Katrynne's green eyes were filling with tears, angry, bitter tears for what had happened one year before. She wanted to hate Adam for what he had put her through, to pray that her daughter was Jeff's and not his, just to see the crushed look on his face when he found out. But she knew that she couldn't hurt him that way. Despite everything that he had done to her; from beating her up back in October, to cheating on her with Amy, she couldn't bear to hurt him. He'd obviously had a conscience, or else he would never had said such things, especially after the problems that they had had. She couldn't do a thing so terrible. If her baby daughter was Adam's, she would have no choice but to tell him. She wasn't a monster like he was. He at least deserved to know that he fathered a child with her.

While Kat said nothing, Jeff walked up, and put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I'll let him know as soon as he gets back. He might not be as forgiving as I am, but give it time; he'll forgive you, I'm sure."

The relief was clear on the Canadian's face. "Thanks, man. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it; just get out of here before Matt finds and kills you for showing up here."

"Will do. Thanks again." With one last glance at Kat, Adam left the house and pulled off in his Jeep.

After closing the door, Jeff glanced over at Kat, exhaling deeply. "Man, something must've really eaten away at him for him to come all the way up here to apologize for that. Kat, what did you tell him before?"

"I…don't remember. It was something I said out of anger at him. Hell, three quarters of the things I've said to him were out of anger. I've never really forgiven him for that shit he pulled with Amy, and I don't know if I ever will."

Before she knew what was happening, her vision was blurring, and she was in Jeff's arms, sobbing madly. "I'm here for you, Kat," he whispered, holding her tightly as her shoulders shook violently from her sobs. "I'll always be here for you, even if that little angel sleeping upstairs isn't my daughter. I'm here for you, no matter what."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-two Disclaimer:**_ This story is intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other things that are not suitable for those who are younger than sixteen years. Also, I do not own any WWE Superstar and/or Diva, any personality from TNA, or anyone associated in the professional wrestling business, past and present. They are their own property. Also, any characters in this story that you do not recognize, they are either my personal property, or the property of someone else and used with their permission. Thank you for not suing._

It was early the next morning at Krys' house. All was quiet when Krys awoke, alone, from her bed after having her night with Matt disrupted when Cameron started crying shrilly. Matt had gone to take care of the little boy, leaving Krys to fall asleep in her bed alone.

This morning, she had woken up feeling slightly agitated because she and Matt had hardly a moment to themselves since bringing Cameron home. So, with the weight of sexual tension on her mind, Krys went to go to Cameron's room just to check on him, but stopped in the doorway at the sight before her.

Lying on the small bed the two had decided to buy in case they needed someone to stay overnight and watch the baby was Matt, with little Cameron tucked protectively in his arms, the two of them fast asleep, content with being in one another's company.

Touched by the serene sight in front of her, Krys tiptoed quietly into the room, and took the light blanket resting at the edge of the bed, and covered them both with it, pausing afterwards to press a kiss to each of their foreheads before exiting to the bathroom down the hall.

Forty minutes later, Krys was showered, dressed, and placing pancakes, sausages, and scrambled eggs on the dining room table. Heading back into the kitchen to finish the rest of breakfast, she turned from placing a frying pan into the kitchen sink to see Matt standing in the doorway, his arms folded, and a smile on his face. "Good morning," he said, walking over to her. "Sorry I got away from you last night. Cam wanted his daddy."

As he started heading towards her, Krys tilted her chin in the air. "Yeah, I guess he did. How is he now?"

Matt backed her against the refrigerator door and brushed his lips against hers, his hands reaching up and underneath the giant red shirt she was wearing. "He's perfectly fine."

"MATT..." she whined softly, running her fingers through his dark curls as he brushed his lips against her neck. "W-what about breakfast? What about the others?"

"The only thing I want for breakfast right now is you." With that, he scooped her up in his arms, and carried her up the stairs, his lust-filled gaze ignoring Alexandra and Jason's eye-rolling as they headed downstairs and Matt carried Krys into her bedroom.

_**A Few Days Later**_

With a two day break from his schedule, Matt took Krys and Cameron down to North Carolina, where he would be able to keep an eye on them. As they stopped for the night in a hotel not too far from the Carolinas, Krys booked their room while Matt got their things from the car. In their room, they set up Cameron's crib, fed the infant and put him to bed. After making sure he was fast asleep, Krys sat on the bed next to Matt, sitting cross-legged as she combed her hair with her fingers. "Matt, I've been thinking," she started.

Turning off the small TV that he had been watching, Matt turned to focus his attention on Krys. "About what?"

"Well..." Unsure of how to voice her thoughts to Matt, she decided to just come right out and say it.

"I want to start wrestling again."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Back in the cabin, Kira felt helpless. She didn't know a thing about where Mark was holding her, and was trapped here all alone, while he went God knew where and did God knew what. And to top it all off, she had no idea how to contact Randy.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyelids, but she angrily swiped them away. _I won't cry,_ she vowed silently. _I WON'T. Not anymore. I have to stop feeling sorry for myself, and find a way to get a hold of Randy._

Standing to her wobbly feet, Kira began to think. How could she get herself out from the middle of nowhere, and contact Randy and her family? Walking around the little cabin, Kira was surprised to see a cell phone placed in plain sight. Turning it on, she was amazed to discover that it was hers. With shaking fingers, she quickly found Randy's number and dialed it, silently praying to the God and Goddess above that Mark was nowhere near, and that Randy was able to answer.

Meanwhile, in Randy's hotel room, Randy had been drinking his third cup of coffee, trying his damnedest to stay awake after hearing from Vince that there was a good chance that it had been Mark Jindrak who kidnapped Kira. Trying to hold his rage in check at the thought of what the cruel, heartless bastard could be doing to poor Kira and their unborn baby, Randy yanked up his cell the moment rang.

"What?" he barked, then instantly regretted it the instant he heard the terrified voice at the other end.

"Randy?" Kira asked quietly, on the verge of tears.

"Oh God, Kira?!" The moment her name escaped his lips, Kira burst into tears. "Kira, are you okay? Where are you?"

"Oh, God, Randy, I tried not to give in," she cried, her voice muffled by her sobs. "I tried not to cry, but I was so scared, and I heard your voice and I just..."

"Shh... Kira, baby, it's okay. We're gonna find you, sweetheart," he said soothingly. "Now, I need you to tell me where you are, Kira."

"I don't know!" she wailed. "I passed out after Mark threw me in his car."

"Do you have a GPS tracker on your phone, Kira?"

"I...I think so. I--" The sound of a door opening cut Kira off, and all Randy heard was a man's incoherent bellow, before hearing Kira's voice.

"Please, Mark, I didn't mean to call him! Let go!"

"KIRA!" Randy bellowed into the phone, but then, a cold voice answered, and it was that voice and the words he spoke that chilled Randy to the bone.

"So, I guess she finally called you, eh, Randy?" Mark tsked mildly. "Such a naughty little girl, my Kira is. And she was behaving so well too, aside from all the tears."

"You fucking bastard, if you lay one hand on her..." Randy growled.

"You won't do a thing to me, Orton. What are you going to do, from so many miles away? NOTHING. So, you like listening to the sound of Kira's sweet voice, eh? Well then, I have something I know you'll enjoy."

"Mark, no--" A vicious slap was heard, and he heard Kira sobbing madly. "You fucking bastard, leave her alone!" Randy bellowed.

"Stay tuned, kiddies, that's not all!" Mark said excitedly. "Wait and see!"

Randy heard Kira cry in pain as he assumed she was being dragged. Then came another hard slap, and a thump. "Randy..." he heard Kira moan helplessly. Then... "No. Don't touch me, Mark! Please, no! Stop! Oh God, stop, please!"

"Kira, no..." Randy whispered helplessly. He felt helpless to stop what he assumed was Mark raping Kira. Mark's ecstatic moans and Kira's tearful and ineffective pleas made Randy sick to his stomach.

Just when he thought things couldn't get more sickening, in the background he could hear Mark announcing that he was coming, and he dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom, retching into the toilet. Afterwards, he flushed the toilet and went back to the living room of his suite, where he discovered that Mark had ended the call.

Trying his best not to cry, he grabbed his phone, jacket and hotel key, and ran up to Vince McMahon's Executive Suite.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three Disclaimer:**_This story is intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other things that are not suitable for those who are younger than sixteen years. Also, I do not own any WWE Superstar and/or Diva, any personality from TNA, or anyone associated in the professional wrestling business, past and present. They are their own property. Also, any characters in this story that you do not recognize, they are either my personal property, or the property of someone else and used with their permission. Thank you for not suing._

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry for the delay in posting; I've finally gotten motivated to write more to this story, after thinking about how to properly get all these ideas in my head down on the computer. This chapter will focus on many of the major points of the last two chapters, mainly Krys and Matt, Kat, Jeff and Adam, and Kira and Randy. Enjoy!_

_**Three Days Later...**_

"Krys, what the hell is going on with you and Matt?" Alexandra asked as she came into the living room of the house she and Kat shared, carrying two bottles of beer. She sat one down in front of Krys, and sat down with the other in her hand, shrugging when Krys glanced at her questioningly. "I had a feeling you needed it when you showed up at my door with Cam."

"Well, you thought right." Krys unscrewed the cap on her bottle, and took a long swallow, before placing it back down on the coffee table. "Matt and I have been fighting even more than before, Lex, and it's only gotten worse."

"Mind telling me why?" Alex started to take a swallow of her beer as Krys spoke again.

"I told him I wanted to start wrestling again." Alex spewed out the mouthful of beer she had just started to swallow, and stared at Krys incredulously.

"Are you serious?! That's great!" Upon seeing the unhappy look on her friend's face, Alexandra tensed and quietly asked, "Why am I getting the feeling that that's what you and Matt were arguing about?"

Sighing, Krys glanced at the little car seat that Cameron was strapped into, fast asleep, and said, "Because it is what we're fighting about. He wants me to take some more time off to heal my body from the childbirth and all, and I want to just go back on the road and wrestle again. Being away from what I love is just killing me, and I don't want anything keeping me back...even if it happens to be my own newborn son."

She then tore her gaze away from her sleeping son, and looked at Alex, who had a sympathetic look on her face. "I hate having to ask for help, Lex, since I know you and Jay have your hands full together, but... Is it possible at all if I can stay with you guys? Just for a little bit? I really don't want to see Matt for a few days..."

"No, no, Krys, it's okay. Of course you can stay. I'll just tell Kat and Jeff to stay up at your place while you're here. And when you're ready to go back to your place, I'll let Kat know she can come back home. Is that fine?"

"It's perfect. Thanks, Lex."

As Krys hugged Alexandra, the redhead couldn't help but wonder what the hell Krystle had gotten herself into.

_**Meanwhile – Randy and Vince**_

"Please, officer, for God's sake find my daughter!" Slamming his phone shut, Vince closed his eyes, saying a small prayer for Kira's safety, then focused his attention on Randy. The "Legend Killer" was no longer looking as cocky as he was portraying on television; he was pale, and pacing back and forth, wringing his hands and worrying about his wife and child. "That was the New Jersey Police. They're leading a team of men and dogs into the back-roads to see if there are any signs of the two of them. The sheriff said that there's an old, abandoned cabin up near the border between New Jersey and New York. He told me that no one's been up there in years, except for the man who owned it and used it for the summer; he would take his children up there each summer and set up camp. But there's no guarantee that that is where Mark could be holding Kira. We just have to keep thinking positive, and pray for her safe return..."

Tuning out Vince's words, Randy began to think about the conversations he used to have with Mark, back when Mark and Kira used to date. _He used to always talk about his childhood...but I don't remember him ever talking about going camping with his father..._ Randy thought to himself. _But then again, I was so enamored with Kira, I might have missed him talking about it... Cabin in New Jersey... Think, Orton, think; Kira's life is on the line, not to mention the life of your baby!_

_...But where the hell could this cabin be in Jersey? Think, Randy, think!_

_I think I've got it!_

Suddenly, Randy jumped to his feet. "I've got it!" he shouted, startling Vince, who was in the middle of a conversation with Shane to give him the latest details from the police. "Vince, I think I know where she is," Randy said excitedly, grabbing his suit jacket and putting it on, already halfway out the door.

"Shane, I'll call you back," Vince said, grabbing his suit jacket. "I think we may have a lead."

Within two hours' time, Randy and Vince were on the New Jersey Turnpike and headed towards New York.

"Now, Randy, do you know the exact location of this cabin?" Vince inquired as they drove, nearly breaking the speed limit as Randy drove like a bat out of hell.

"I don't know the exact coordination, but I remember landmarks." He then turned onto a small turnoff, that led them to a back road. "Like this road. I remember Mark took me camping up to this cabin one time when we were just starting out with the company. Did you call the cops, and give them the tip?"

"Yes. The sheriff said that there should be some men up there within the hour."

"I don't think we have that long, Vince. I'm just hoping Kira's alright. From the way she sounded over the phone—what I heard before I got sick—was the sound of that sick bastard having his way with her." The car eased on in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, each man dreaming of ways to kill the bastard who did harm to Kira.

"Okay, Vince, this is the last turnoff for a while," Randy stated, as they sped onto another dark road. "It should be about another half hour to an hour before we reach the cabin, then we can see for ourselves if Kira is really there or not."

_Please hold on, Kira..._ he silently begged. _Whatever he's doing to you, I swear with all my heart that I will make him pay. He won't get away with this. Just please, please hang on. I'm on my way._

_**Meanwhile...**_

Kira lay huddled up on the sofa, her legs still bent from where Mark had forcibly wrapped them around his waist as he assaulted her. The evidence of the rape, which she was sure Randy had heard on the phone, was still inside her, and she dared not move, out of partial fear of what he could do to her and her baby.

Fear and anger raged inside of her, because she was not used to being so helpless to stop the assault from happening. If it was at all possible, she hated Mark now more so than she did after they broke up. Upon hearing him enter the cabin once more, she quickly grabbed a nearby blanket and covered herself, scowling when she heard his sarcastic chuckle.

"Now now, Kira darling, why the hostility?" he asked, running a hand along her leg, which was bruised from him throwing her onto the sofa. You know you should never have to cover yourself around me; I've already seen every inch of your beautiful body." He went to kiss her cheek, but she turned her face away. He gripped her chin forcefully and turned her face back to meet his, where he forced a kiss against her lips. "I love you Kira, but remember this: What happened a while ago, you forced me to do that. I didn't want to hurt you, but you brought it upon yourself. I warned you not to mention anything about Randy, or to have any contact with the outside world, and you could live here peacefully as long as you wanted. But you had to go and violate my trust. That's why I had to do what I did. I did it to teach you a lesson. I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you?" she asked incredulously, her eyes wide with shock and anger as he turned his back to her and started to walk away. "After you forced yourself on me, after you RAPED me, you want me to _forgive_ you? How the fuck am I supposed to forgive you for ANYTHING that you've done to me, Mark? You expect me to love you after you've hit me for going out with Randy, and now you rape me for calling him! For God's sake, Mark, I'm carrying his child!"

Mark's face seemed to darken, and he took a threatening step towards the sofa. "For the last time, Kira, that fucker Randy Orton is NOT your child's father. I AM. You love me, you know you do."

"I love you? Get real. I could never love you again, Mark, not after this sick episode. You're fucking mental, and when Randy finds me, he's going to kick the living shit out of you."

"Oh, I don't think so." Mark had a dark smile on his face. "Randy doesn't know about this place, Kira, and even if he did manage to get a GPS tracker on your phone, the idiotic New Jersey police won't find this place if they came directly up to it. You see, Kira, my father bought this place because it was so far away from the city. He wanted peace and quiet when he took us camping, not the crap that goes with other campsites. This place was perfect for seclusion, and tranquility. And unless I was too drunk and told Randy about this cabin and its location, he has a very slim chance of interrupting us." Just then, there was a crashing sound, and the door burst in.

"Don't be too sure about that, Mark," Randy Orton said, stepping through the door.

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 2006 – Kat and Jeff**_

"Ms. Jacobs, I've finally gotten your test results back from the DNA lab," the doctor said. "Would you like me to read them to you, or would you like to see them for yourself?"

"I don't think I can say much at the moment, much less read the results of that DNA test, doc," Kat said, nervousness hitting her for practically the very first time. "Can you read it for me?"

"I surely can." The doctor opened the envelope and took out the paternity form, and started to read it aloud. "Katrynne Jacobs, when it comes to your daughter Isabella Marie Jacobs, Mr. Hardy wasn't a match." He looked her directly in the eyes and said, "Your daughter's father is Mr. Copeland."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four Disclaimer:**_This story is intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other things that are not suitable for those who are younger than sixteen years. Also, I do not own any WWE Superstar and/or Diva, any personality from TNA, or anyone associated in the professional wrestling business, past and present. They are their own property. Also, any characters in this story that you do not recognize, they are either my personal property, or the property of someone else and used with their permission. Thank you for not suing._

_**Kira and Randy**_

"Oh, God, RANDY!" Kira, who had always been the strongest in the little circle of her friends and family, suddenly sat up on the sofa, tears automatically springing to her eyes as they laid upon Randy.

"Stay right there for a minute, Kira," Randy said, his blue eyes darkening angrily the moment they settled on Mark's scowling face. "I'll get you out of here in just a sec."

"Like hell you are, Orton. Don't you realize that you're done? You and Kira are over. She's staying with me, and we're going to raise our beautiful baby together."

"For fuck's sake, Jindrak; don't you get it?!" Randy shouted, his eyes blazing hatred. "You and Kira are done; you've _been_ done. She hates you, Mark. She told me so herself. And as far as raising my baby, you can just forget about it. You're not making it out of this cabin alive. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Just as Randy went to lunge for Mark, Vince's voice stopped him. "Wait a minute, Randy."

Randy immediately stopped and stared at Vince, shock in his eyes. "What the fuck do you want me to stop for, Vince?" he bellowed. "Do you know what he did to her, Vince? He raped her, while I was on the phone. For the love of God, let's do the world a favor, and get rid of this piece of donkey shit."

"You'll get the chance, Randy, but I want to know something." Vince then turned his attention to Mark, who had a twisted smile on his face. "Why did you kidnap Kira? What is it about her that made you want to kidnap her and her unborn child?"

Mark's smile got wider. "It's simple, Vince," he said smugly. "Once she decided to break up with me, and you decided to fire me, the idea just came naturally. I knew Kira claimed to want nothing to do with me because we broke up—"

"You cheated on me, you bastard!" Kira spat.

"Shut the fuck up," he snarled back at her.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Randy yelled, about to lunge for him again if it weren't for Vince holding him back. "She doesn't want anything to do with the likes of you, you bastard!"

Ignoring the outbursts, Mark continued on with his story. "Anyway, Kira claimed that she wanted nothing to do with me, when I knew that she couldn't get enough of me. So, once you fired me, I decided that I would get revenge on Orton for trying to steal her from me. Take something of mine, and I'll take something of yours." He smiled again. "Why did you wanna know, Vince?"

"Because she's my daughter, and I'll never see harm come to any of my children. And if it's true that you raped my daughter, my_ pregnant _little girl, then you're a dead man." Vince let go of his grip on Randy, and Randy lunged for Mark, his fury at its peak. It was then that they all heard the wail of the police sirens, rapidly approaching their destination.

"Shit!" Mark bellowed, turning and starting to run, when Randy leaped onto his back and the two toppled to the floor in a tangle of flailing arms and legs.

Turning to Kira, Vince wrapped his arms around her and said, "Get your clothes on. Randy and I will take care of Mark." Then, while Kira grabbed her clothing and scurried past them into the small kitchen area, Vince and Randy wailed on Mark. She then raised her head and was pleased to see Randy deliver a vicious RKO to Mark, knocking him unconscious.

The two of them stood up, and viewed their handiwork, reveling in savage and righteous triumph. Mark lay on the floor of the cabin, one arm snapped in two, and blood leaking from his nose. It was then that Randy looked up to see Kira. "It's over, Kira," he instructed quietly, making his way towards her and taking her in his arms. "Let's get out of here."

_**Three days later... Fort Worth, Texas – Krys and Alexandra**_

"Hey Krys--" Alexandra started, before being shushed by Krys.

"Hold on a sec." Krys laid the baby boy down in the baby carrier, watching him as he once again drifted off to sleep with an angelic look about him. Sighing, she went back to the sofa, flopping down with a non-existent grace. "He's finally asleep again. It took me forever this time."

"Are you gonna talk to Matt anytime soon?" Alex asked, taking a seat next to her friend.

"I don't--" Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on, I'll get it." As she walked to the door, Krys sat forward to rest her elbows on her knees and think.

"Hey Lex, do you really think I should talk to him about this?" Krys called, standing up to check on Cameron again. Not hearing a response from Alex, Krys stood up and walked to the doorway, a frown upon her face. "Lexi?"

"Uh, Krys, I don't think you wanna come out here right now." was Alexandra's reply. Frowning, Krys rolled her eyes.

"He's here, isn't he? Might as well let him in." _Thanks a lot, Kat and Jeff,_ Krys thought, a scowl on her face as Matt stepped in. "Don't you have a life to live, Matt? Must you always intrude in mine?"

Matt Hardy rolled his eyes at Krys' scathing tone. "Don't get cute with me, Krys. We still have a lot to talk about."

"Do we, Matt? Really?" To Alexandra, Krys said, "Lexi, could you be a complete sweetheart, and take Cameron upstairs for me?"

"What makes you think I'm letting her go anywhere with my son?" Matt demanded, starting to go after Alexandra, who glared at him.

"Do you honestly think that I'd kidnap the son of one of my best friends, Matt? Honest to god, don't be such a prick. It'll only enforce Kat's vision of you being a prick and a loser, and lord knows you don't want to be known as that. I'm just taking him upstairs so you losers can talk amongst yourselves, without you two yelling and waking him up. Because I swear to God, if he starts crying, I'm taking a shotgun to the both of you."

Rolling his eyes while Krys laughed, Matt nodded his head. "Fine. I guess you can take him for a little bit, Lexi."

"I have no intention of stealing him, Matt," Alexandra said, starting to climb the stairs. "He'll be in my room with me. And by the way, if you guys are gonna have makeup sex, do it in the basement. I'll kill you two if I see any suspicious looking stains on my sofa."

Shaking his head, Matt followed Krys walked into the dining room, stopping at the side door which led to the basement. "If I had any intention of having makeup sex with her, Lexi," he called, "it wouldn't be anywhere in this house except for that pool table."

"GROSS!" The two of them could hear her yell at the top of the stairs. Laughing, the two of them headed down to the basement, while Alexandra went to her bedroom to laugh at hers and Jeff's plan to get the two of them talking once again. Hey, you can only let a friend come over so many times before you get sick of them and their troubles.

_**In the basement...**_

"So, Matt, what did you want to talk to me about?" Krys asked, walking over to the nearby pool table and leaning against it casually.

"Uh..." Matt started, staring at Krys and her beauty. Her long brown hair was out of its usual ponytail, and her brown legs, normally trapped in the skintight jeans or trouser pants, were now loose in a knee-length flowing black skirt. Shaking his head at all the thoughts creeping into his head, he sat down on a sofa. "I wanted to talk some more about us and Cameron...and your wrestling career."

His last two words grabbing her attention, Krys straightened up and sat next to him on the sofa. "Okay..."

"I've been doing some thinking after you left once we got to Cameron, and I decided to ease up a little bit. I thought that you were right."

Krys' eyes widened in disbelief. "I was right? As in, you're conceding defeat? I'm right and you're wrong?"

Rolling his eyes with a smile on his face, Matt nodded his head. "Yes, Krys, you're right. We're not married, and I have no say so over your life and how you run it."

Krys nodded. "That's for sure."

"So, despite my idea of you staying home for a bit more and taking care of Cameron, if you want to go back and wrestle..." Matt took a deep breath "...I won't get in your way."

Krys got a wide smile to her face, and she leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "That's some bad ass thinkin' you've just done, Hardy. Thanks a mil. I'm two shades from ditching this pregnancy weight, and I'll be back in my wrestling shape again in no time."

Matt smiled. "In that case, I have some even better news."

"What's that?"

"I already talked to Vince, and asked him to give you your job back." Watching Krys' eyes go wide again, his smile got wider. "And he said that since the whole thing that led to you getting released in the first place was a misunderstanding, you're welcome to come back anytime you want."

"WHAT?!" Krys threw her arms around him again, and kissed him hard on the lips. "Matt, you're such a total sweetheart! I could kiss you, I swear!"

"You just did," Matt said, humor written all over his face. "How about some gratuity sex?"

"What...? No!" Krys pushed him away, mock horror written all over her face. "Matt, in Lexi and Kat's house? No way!"

"Oh come on, not like she hasn't given us permission..."

"Matthew Moore Hardy, boning in my house is one thing; I'll even bone in your house--"

"--And we have."

"--but I'll be damned if I'm gonna get it on with you in Lexi's house!" Krys stood up and moved over to the pool table, away from Matt and his dirty-mindedness.

Matt moved up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck and kissing it softly. "Aw, you're so cute when you pretend not to want me," he said teasingly, turning her around to face him, and lifting her up onto the table.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five Disclaimer:** _This story is intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other things that are not suitable for those who are younger than sixteen years. Also, I do not own any WWE Superstar and/or Diva, any personality from TNA, or anyone associated in the professional wrestling business, past and present. They are their own property. Also, any characters in this story that you do not recognize, they are either my personal property, or the property of someone else and used with their permission. Thank you for not suing._

_**The Next Morning...**_

"Man, you guys are complete freaks," commented Alexandra the next morning over the breakfast Matt prepared for the three of them. It was no surprise among their group that Matt cooked whenever he was in a really good mood, and that particular morning had been no exception, for Matt had made a full three-course breakfast platter, complete with fresh coffee and orange juice. "Matt, Krys must've given you something real good last night; look at all this good food!"

Krys spat her mouthful of coffee back into the mug, and laughed at Alex. "Don't mention that again, Lex, please," she pleaded with a smile on her face. "Not that it's really any of your biz, nor do I think you really want to hear it, but yes, we did have a really good time last night. Not only that, but Mattie gave me some really awesome news. Right, Mattie?" She smiled up at Matt beatifically, and Matt grinned back, earning them a rolling of the eyes from Alexandra.

"Ugh, you guys are gonna turn my stomach with all this lovey-dovey suburban love song crap," she grumbled, shoving a forkful of pancake into her mouth. "I certainly wouldn't want this great breakfast to go to waste because of you two and your crap, so you can do that on the way back to Cameron, if you don't mind. Which reminds me, when are you two leaving?"

"Well, our flight isn't until around two or so, so I figured we could sit around here all day and shoot the breeze," Matt answered, taking a sip of orange juice. "I like this house a lot, Lex; no wonder Krys wants to spend so much time here when she wants to get away from me for a bit."

"And it'll probably happen again…and again, and again," Krys said drily, burying her face into her plate when Matt sent her a dirty look. "I mean, I can't help it if you're an overbearing prick, and a know-it-all to boot."

"You know, Krys, you're lucky you and Jeff are the only ones who can say something like that to me," Matt retorted with a mock irritated look on his face. "I mean, if it were anyone else, their faces would probably be in that plate, with food all over it. But I mean, since it's you and I love you so much, I'll let it slide…for now."

Krys sighed dramatically, and winked at Alexandra. "Look at him, Lexi. He's whipped already. Real shame, too; I thought I had a man with spirit."

At that, Matt raised his head, and shot the two of them dirty looks. "Something tells me I shouldn't have made breakfast for you two; you guys always treat me like crap after I do something nice for you. I feel so unappreciated." He then placed his head into his hands, and pretended to cry.

The two women looked at one another, then rolled their eyes at Matt and his over-acting. "Anyway, why don't we reschedule our flight?" Alexandra suggested. "We can take earlier flights into Atlanta, because I refuse to have you two kinky bastards in this house by yourselves with little Cam. I have to head out to Atlanta to meet Kat and Jeff for RAW and Matt can continue on to Columbus from there. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a good idea, but who's going to watch Cam?" Krys asked, finishing the last bite on her plate. "He's still way too young to go by plane, and I think it's too far to go back to Cameron by car."

"What do you mean, who's going to watch Cam? I thought you were going to take him back home, Krys?"

"Lexi, that was the news Matt and I were talking about. He told me yesterday that he talked to Vince, and told him that the whole reason I got fired was a misunderstanding, so he told me that Vince said that as soon as I was ready, I could come back to the ring! Isn't that awesome?" Alex squealed uncontrollably, and the two slapped hands, high-fiving one another.

"That's some great thinking from Matt and Vince," Alex said with a grin. "It's gonna be great having the coolest group of girls on the WWE roster back together."

"All of us?" Krys asked. "So does that mean they found Kira?"

"Hells yeah. Vince and Randy found her a few days ago, up in the backwoods of Jersey near New York. Beat the shit out of Jindrak; they broke his arm, his arm, and fractured a few ribs. And that was before the cops came up and found the cabin."

"So Kira's alright now?" Matt asked, sitting up in his chair.

Alexandra looked down, shaking her head. "They took her to the hospital as soon as they got out of there. Shane told me that Mark raped her, and they're worried it might be some harm to the baby."

"Oh god, I hope nothing's wrong with either of them," Krys whispered, standing up to put her dishes in the sink. "I mean, if something went wrong with her pregnancy, I know Kira would absolutely lose it. But the important thing is that she's safe, and Mark is behind bars, where he can't ever get to her again." She took Matt and Alex's dishes and placed them in the sink as well, then began to wash them. "Where is she now?"

"She's back in St. Louis with Randy's family. Becky and Nathan promised him they would watch her and make sure everything's fine with her pregnancy the rest of the way when Randy would be on the road, and Mr. and Mrs. Orton said they would watch her when Becky and Nathan can't."

Krys nodded. "That's good. I think I'm gonna go stop by and see her on my way back up towards Philly. I'll stop in St. Louis to see her for a bit, then fly over to Caro and drive to Cameron to drop Cam off at your dad's, Matt. I can pick some of my clothes up there, then go up and meet Vince in Stamford the day after tomorrow."

"Hey, that settles it, then," Alex stated, standing up. "I gotta go grab some more clothes together; I'll catch you guys in thirty." She then left into the living room to head up to her room, leaving Matt and Krys in the kitchen alone.

Matt, still sitting at the table, took in Krys' appearance. She stood at the sink, barefoot, and looking right at home cooking and cleaning. For a brief second, Matt could picture himself with her in his kitchen, in a house of their own, cooking meals each and every day for Cameron and other children they would possibly have down the road.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The sound of Krys' voice broke Matt out of his thoughts.

He raised his head and looked up at her, confused. "What?"

"Um…you're staring at me, Matt. Any particular reason why?"

Matt shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Not much, but… When you were standing there, in front of the sink, I got the strangest image of you and me. It was a vision of us down the line, making breakfast in our own little house for our kids…stuff like that. Kind of silly, don't you think?"

"No, not at all, I don't think," Krys said quietly. Deep down, she was touched that Matt had actually gotten a vision of them and the future. Though she would never admit it to him, she'd had images of the two of them in the future as well—the children they would have, getting married in Cameron, her moving into Matt's beautiful house, and spending the rest of their lives loving one another.

_**Atlanta, Georgia – RAW**_

"Jeff! Jeff, come on…wait!" Kat followed Jeff through the arena, not caring that people were staring at them. They were staring because Jeff was walking quickly through the arena, and not waiting for Kat. After learning four days ago that he wasn't little Isabella Marie's father, he had barely said a full sentence to Kat. It wasn't that he was angry at her, because she and Adam had been married. It was more like he was disappointed because he had wanted so desperately to be that little girl's father.

"Jeff, are you mad at me?" Kat asked suddenly. Jeff, stopping at the door to the men's locker room, placed his bag down, and faced Kat. He took her in his arms, and held her tightly, trying his best not to let his emotions show.

"Kat, I'm not mad at you," he whispered to her. "I could never be mad at you. I'm angrier at myself, because I didn't see it coming. I mean, I wanted to be that little girl's daddy so bad, I didn't take into consideration that he could have been her father. It had completely slipped my mind that you guys were married, and that you still had feelings for each other. I mean, I didn't think about all that. I want you to know though, Kat that I meant what I said before. Even though Isabella isn't my baby girl, you know I'm most definitely going to raise her as if she was. Trust me on that. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." Jeff then slowly lowered his head to Kat, then brushed his lips against hers, whispering that he'd meet her after the show for dinner.

On the other side of the locker room door, however, Adam Copeland moved his head away from the door in shock. He was a father. By God, he was a father…


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six Disclaimer:** _This story is intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other things that are not suitable for those who are younger than sixteen years. Also, I do not own any WWE Superstar and/or Diva, any personality from TNA, or anyone associated in the professional wrestling business, past and present. They are their own property. Also, any characters in this story that you do not recognize, they are either my personal property, or the property of someone else and used with their permission. Thank you for not suing._

**Author's Note:** _Yeah, so it's the end of the semester for me. I'm ecstatic that I'm that much closer to graduating and getting my Associate's Degree in…whatever, lol. But yeah, in celebration of this happy occasion, I decided to write some extra stuff in this chapter! Enjoy!_

_**October 16, 2006**_

Krys sat back and watched as several Divas—if you could call them Divas—wrestled in a Bra and Panties match, to gain entry into the semifinals of the Women's Championship Tournament. Ever since Trish Stratus had left the WWE one month earlier, Krys had been contemplating her own devotion to the company and the sport she loved. Sitting back on a nearby crate in the Gorilla Spot, Krys stared off into space, forgetting completely about Maria's win over Torrie, Candice and Victoria.

_Is this still what I want?_ Krys thought, crossing her arms across her chest and frowning. On TV, Trish had told Carlito that she had accomplished everything that she had wanted to do in the business, and there was nothing left for her to accomplish. Backstage, Trish had told everyone that she had wanted to start a family with her fiancé. After traveling on the road for just about ten years, whether wrestling or modeling, Trish was burned out.

_I have a family of my own, regardless of whether or not Matt wants to get married and start a life together. But…this is my career. Do I really want to sacrifice my career just to raise a family? Do I really want to retire and live the rest of my days wishing I could go back and do it over?_

"Hey." Krys looked up to see Jeff standing over her. "What's up with the long face?"

Krys shrugged her shoulders. "Ah, it's nothing much," she answered with a smile on her face. "Seriously, it's nothing much."

"Yeah, right." Jeff patted her legs, his way of asking her to move over, and she did so. Jeff hopped up on the crate as well, and propped an arm around her shoulders. "I know you better than that, Krystle. You always get this weird look on your face whenever you're thinkin' deep about something. Now, tell Uncle Jeffy, what is it?"

For a minute, Krys continued to say that there was nothing on her mind, until Jeff shot her a look of his own. It was one that clearly told her not to bullshit a bullshitter. "Fine," she sighed, sitting back again. "I'm still thinking about Trish retiring."

"And…?"

"And…I'm wondering if I should do the same."

Jeff stared at her, not saying anything for a moment. Then, he nodded his head in understanding. "I know how you feel," he said finally. "Sometimes it sucks being so popular. You have to be on the road at almost all times in the WWE, and wrestle a certain way. I swear, sometimes I've even given it a thought or two myself, retiring. But then again, I think about how Kat wouldn't be too pleased at having to wrestle on RAW by herself and without her favorite tag team partner. Then I think about Matty. I know Matty would support me no matter what I do, but I don't think he would want me to retire. I think about what I'd do if I did retire, and then I think about all the people I would let down, and I almost immediately change my mind."

"But Jeff, your decision to retire should be your decision to make," Krys protested. "You shouldn't have to worry about who you're disappointing. If they knew you were happy, then there should be no problem with you retiring."

"I don't let it get to me, Krys, seriously, and neither should you. We wrestle because we love to. I get a high off of going out each and every week and entertaining each and every fan."

As the next match took place, Krys threw her head back against the wall, wincing when it smacked against the wall with a thud. "Ouch. Well…I had been thinking about it, since Trish told us all that she was leaving to focus on her relationship, and raise a family. I don't know, Jeff…I was kinda thinking the same thing."

Jeff nodded. "And there's nothing wrong with that. We all know that we can't wrestle forever, and when the time comes for us to put those boots up for good, it's the hardest thing in the world. I'm not telling you that you should retire, Krys; I'm just saying… Think it over. Think it over long and hard before you decide you want to walk away. Things like this are permanent, most of the time."

Krys nodded, and then jumped up off the crate. "Thanks, Hardy. Did you want me to walk you ringside for your match?"

Jeff smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I'm good for now. Besides, you're not supposed to be seen on TV. Not until Vince and Stephanie figure something out for you."

Krys smiled as well when Jeff stood up. "Okay then, fair enough. How about I meet up with you and Kat later tonight for dinner?"

"Crap… Sorry to disappoint, but Kat and I are gonna go talk to Adam about Isabella Marie. It's only a matter of time until Adam will find out anyway, so we thought it was best to sit him down and tell him."

Krys nodded her understanding. "You have my sincerest sympathies with that one. Oh well, I guess I'll just go hang out somewhere on my own, then, I guess. And try not to think about my career or Matt, while I'm at it." The two grinned at each other, knowing that that was one hell of a lie.

_**Two days later – St. Louis, Missouri**_

"Oh my God, Randy, you're back! And you brought Krys, too! It's great to see you again!" Kira smiled, opening the front door of the Orton household. She greeted her husband with a kiss and her friend with a hug and a slap on the back. "Welcome back to Casa de Orton…or whatever crappy, cheesy name they call it nowadays."

Krys, who had met Randy at the airport on his way home as well, laughed as she followed Randy and Kira into the living room and sat on the sofa. "What's up with you and your baby nowadays?" Krys asked the couple, who each had huge smiles on their faces. "Yeah…those smiles are starting to creep the crap out of me. What's up?"

"Should you tell her, or should I?" Randy asked Kira, holding her hand and giving it a squeeze. Kira nodded to him, and told him that he could let Krys in on their secret. "Well, Krys, Kira and me went to the doctor a few days ago, and he told us…he told us—"

"COME ON! Randy, I swear I'm gonna punch you out if you don't tell me!"

Kira and Randy grinned at each other once more, before Randy turned to Krys. His eyes were full of joyous tears, and he stated proudly, "We're gonna have a little girl, Krys. A beautiful little girl."

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you guys!" Krys exclaimed, jumping to her feet and throwing her arms around the two of them. They all shared in their affection for their children—those already here, and those on the way—and schemed with one another on throwing a baby shower for the expecting couple. "I should've talked you guys into throwing me one for Cam," Krys half-joked, half-whined to the two of them as they walked out the door to Randy's car. The three were planning to go to the nearby shopping mall for some more baby supplies and new clothes for the baby girl when the special day would arrive. "I got so caught up in that drama with Matt, I completely forgot about having a baby shower."

"Hey, I wouldn't blame you at all," Kira said, as Randy helped her into her seat. As she strapped herself in, Kira continued on. "Matt is full of drama; I don't even know how you've stood his crap for so long. I mean, he's a crybaby; I'm just surprised the two of you haven't killed each other yet."

"That is just a miracle in itself. Don't worry, it's only a matter of time, I'm sure," Randy laughed as he turned the ignition on and pulled out of the driveway. "Okay ladies, it's time to get happy off of my credit card. Whatever you girls are buying for my baby girl, it's my treat."

"YES!" The two brunettes high five one another as the car sped off down the highway.

_**Adam, Kat and Jeff**_

"So, you're telling me that Isabella is…is my daughter?" Adam asked, still incredulous, as he sat with Kat in his hotel room. Though it had taken two days to get Kat to get up the nerve to tell Adam that he was her daughter's father, he still hadn't wanted to let Adam know. Though Kat still despised Adam with a passion, she would never deny him his right as a father.

"Yes, Adam, you're her father," Kat stated, running a hand through her jet-black hair. She couldn't bear to see those wide green eyes of his staring at her so tenderly, almost lovingly. It sickened her, because she was getting the feeling that she was falling for him all over again. She didn't like that feeling one little bit. "Look, if you want to see her, you're gonna have to fly down to Fort Worth to see her. She's with some friends of mine right now, but she's in good hands. We can work out visitations, whatever days you wanna see her, that whole thing—"

"Kat, whoa." Adam held up a hand, cutting her off. Despite the look she gave him, he started to speak. "Do you honestly think I want to take her away from you or anything? Because if that's what you think, think again. I don't just want Isabella in my life, Kat… I want you. I want to be a family with you again. You know I'm crazy about you, and I would do anything in this world to see you happy. Won't you…won't you just think about it, Kat?"

"I don't think so," she said coldly.

"Come on, Kat. For me?"

_There he goes again, with that sad look in his eyes_, she thought. Kat closed her eyes for a moment, hating him for having such beautiful eyes. Just looking at them and the sincerity that hid within those emerald depths scared her. Though her mind seemed to refuse to give in, her heart fought viciously. "But—but Jeff…" she started to say.

"Jeff's right here," he answered coldly. The two looked up to see Jeff standing in the doorway. His own jade green eyes pierced Adam's angrily, snapping fire. "The only reason Kat's here right now is just to let you know that you have a daughter in the world. But that's it. Don't you dare think for a second that I'm going to let you come sneaking around mine or Kat's house like the worm you are to take her from us, either. And for the record, Kat's moved on. She's with bigger and better things, namely me. So you can move on, wolf boy."

Adam jumped to his feet angrily, his own eyes glaring at Jeff. "You know what, Jeff, you can just fuck off and mind your own business," he snapped. "This has nothing to do with you anymore, so you can stick your tie dyed nose somewhere else. This happens to be between me and Kat, talking about _our_ child, so hightail your ass out of my hotel room." He walked over to Jeff with each word he spoke; as he stopped at Jeff, he grew an arrogant smirk on his face. _"Now."_

Before Kat could stop them from making fools of themselves, the two came to blows. Jeff threw the first punch, Adam reciprocated, and before Kat knew what was going on, the two were trading blows back and forth. "STOP IT!" she roared. Both men stopped mid-brawl and stared at her, surprise written on both of their faces. "I'm so sick of this macho bullshit! You're both assholes, and I don't know what the fuck is so appealing about either one of you! FUCK OFF ALREADY!"

Kat stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Adam and Jeff looked at one another, shocked and surprised all at the same time.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven Disclaimer:** _This story is intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other things that are not suitable for those who are younger than sixteen years. Also, I do not own any WWE Superstar and/or Diva, any personality from TNA, or anyone associated in the professional wrestling business, past and present. They are their own property. Also, any characters in this story that you do not recognize, they are either my personal property, or the property of someone else and used with their permission. Thank you for not suing._

"So, a certain brother of mine told me that a certain mother of my child was doing some serious thinking," Matt said, as he crawled into bed next to Krys on a Tuesday night. He had just finished another set of SmackDown tapings, and Krys had just come back on the road after two weeks of taking care of Cameron back in Philadelphia.

Sighing, Krys closed the book she had been reading, put it on the nightstand, and faced Matt. "Yeah. I was thinking about retiring," she mentioned quietly. "I know it sucks, but Trish telling us all why she stepped away really got me thinking. I mean…she told us all that there was nothing left to accomplish, and that she had wanted to concentrate on getting married and starting a family. It made me think, 'what if that's what I want? Should I walk away too?' I really don't know what to do, Matt." She threw her hands up in the air, sighing in frustration.

"Hey." Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her, though he doubted it would do much good. "You know, when Jeff told me that you were thinking about retiring, I'll admit, I was a little confused at first. I wondered why, and then it hit me. You don't think you have exactly what it takes to make it, don't you?" When Krys went to protest, Matt raised his hand. "That, and the fact that you want to spend as much time as you possibly can raising Cam the right way. Am I right?" Krys fell silent again, nodding. "I don't blame you, but did you take into consideration the fans you'll be disappointing?"

"Yeah, I mentioned that to Jeff. And he told me that if the fans know I'm happy, then it shouldn't be a bother. But I mean…I don't wanna retire, but I'm seriously thinking about it. I don't think I should just yet, but I want to do a Trish, and retire as Women's Champion."

For a moment, Matt said nothing, and the two sat in silence for a bit, before anything else was said. "You know I love you, right, Krys?"

"Of course, though I doubt it sometimes."

"Okay. Now, I want to see you happy. And if that means you retiring, then so be it." He then pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I can't tell you what to do, you know that. But, whatever your decision—whether you decide to retire or not—it rests solely on your shoulders, and I would still love and support you, no matter what." Matt then lay under the blankets, and turned off the light. "Sleep on it, bright eyes."

As they lay down and sleep claimed then, a small tear rolled down her cheek. Was it honestly something she wanted to do?

_**Kat, Adam and Jeff**_

"_Kat? Kat, come on, answer the phone, please. I wanna talk to you."_ Jeff's voice on Kat's voicemail made her sigh and roll her eyes. For two days, she hadn't spoken to either Jeff or Adam, too aggravated with the two of them for their macho pride and fighting over her and a little girl. Didn't those idiots realize that no matter which of them she was with, she would always love them? Whether they realized it or not, they would always be a part of hers and Isabella's lives. Not to mention Ariel's as well.

Picking up her phone, Kat dialed Jeff's number, and closed her eyes bitterly as he picked up. "Kat, are you still mad at me?" Jeff asked quietly upon answering.

"Figure it out, dumbass," she responded, irritated all of a sudden. Jeff sighed on the other end.

"Listen, I know I was being a complete jackass when I picked that fight with Adam, but let's face it, there's something about you Kat…"

"Something about me, _what_?" she growled, ready to bite his head off.

"Whoa, whoa. I was going to say that there was something about you, Kat, that drives a man wild. I'd do anything for you and your daughter, Kitty, and I want you to know it. Even if it's something as ridiculous as picking a fight with the American Werewolf in Canada himself."

Kat had to chuckle at the werewolf jokes. They all made wolf jokes about Adam, ever since Krys told him that he looked like something that crawled out of either "Teen Wolf" or "Thriller". Kat still laughed till she cried every time Jeff would break out with a moonwalk whenever he saw Adam. "So…do you forgive me?"

Kat sighed audibly, wanting to make Jeff as anxious as possible before answering. Finally she said, "Sure, I guess I forgive you. I mean, you _are_ from North Carolina of all places, so that means you can't control your stupidity."

"HEY!" he cried, agitation creeping into his tone. "Don't diss the dirty south, man. Remember, you're from Texas." His voice was smug again, and Kat grinned. The humor was back in their relationship, which meant that all was well again.

_**RAW/ECW house show – Tokyo, Japan**_

Backstage at the joint RAW and ECW house show in Tokyo a few days later, Krys sat near the Gorilla Spot as Edge and Lita prepared to make their way to the ring for a tag team match. With Amy as his manager, Edge was to team with Randy Orton against D-Generation X as the main event of the evening. As the two stopped at the curtain right before the entrances, as Lilian Garcia announced the main event, Krys cast a sideways glance at the redhead, who looked her way and waved back.

Krys smiled at Amy, grateful that she didn't hate her for all the bitterness she'd shown her during her pregnancy. "Heard you're thinking about retiring," Amy whispered, making her way over to Krys and taking hold of her hand.

"I heard you're thinking about it as well," Krys said back, placing her free hand over the one Amy was holding. "Is it true?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Things are getting too crazy around here to stick around." Amy opened her mouth to say more, but Adam took hold of her arm and led her back to the curtain.

"Ames, we gotta go," Adam said. He nodded once to Krys, who nodded back. They weren't exactly buddy-buddy, but at least they didn't hate one another for everything they'd done to each other in the past. "Catch you around, Krys."

"Same to you. Hey, Ames." The redhead turned back to Krys as "You think you know me…" started, curiosity in her eyes. "Meet me in my hotel room later after the show. We gotta catch up on a lot."

Amy nodded as the guitar riff of "Metalingus" started to kick in. "I'll catch you after the show," she mouthed, before putting on her bitch face. Adam took her arm, she tilted her chin in the air, exuding the air of cockiness around her that made her so hated, and they stepped through the curtain to the roar of the crowd.

Krys slowly jumped out of the chair she was sitting in, and made her way to the tech's area, where she watched Randy Orton make his way out, followed by DX. She smiled as she watched Amy work the crowd, taunting and jeering them as much as they jeered her. She tossed her hair, and cheered on Edge and Orton, and tried to interfere in the match when it looked like DX was going to gain an advantage. Finally, she smiled with glee as DX won, and Shawn Michaels and Triple H celebrated in the ring, and appealed to the crowd. The Japanese audience was hot for them all the whole show, and Krys was proud to be a part of this. Though she was not wrestling currently, because she and the rest of the WWE wanted to keep her return a secret, she still showed up at certain shows, just in case Vince decided he'd needed her for whatever reason.

As Rated RKO made their way backstage, Amy gave a thumbs-up to Krys, who gave a half-smile and nodded her head in understanding. "Fifteen minutes," she mouthed to her. "Meet me at the Divas' locker room."

"Will do," she mouthed back, and Amy walked off with Adam. Randy, however, stayed behind, telling the Canadian that he'd catch up to him later, and walked over to Krys.

"Great match, St. Louis," she said, calling him by his city.

"Why thank you, Philly," he said back, that smirk of his making its way onto his face. "Bet you're wondering about Kira and the baby, huh?"

"You know it, brother. So, tell me." Krys hoisted herself back into the rather high chair, and, trying and failing miserably to hid the grin that was on his face again, she shook her head and leaned back. "What are you waiting for, make with the talkin'."

Randy smiled at her again. "I'll tell you later on the way back to the hotel. There's not much to update you on, but Kira's doing fine, her belly's getting bigger, and that's all I'm telling you for now." At Krys' protests, he laughed. "Besides, I have a feeling that you're going to be quite a while with your convo with Amy."

"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about, I'm guessing," Krys said back, sitting back. "Oh well, you can tell me on the way back to the hotel like you said. So, go take a shower, because you stink to high hell, and I'll catch you in a few."

"Good Lord, you're a pushy cunt," Randy whined teasingly. "No wonder you and Matt are a perfect match."

She playfully scowled at him, placing her hands on her hips, arms akimbo. "I'm gonna ignore that 'cunt' comment, because you're married to my best HLA buddy, and because you think Matty and I are so perfect together. But next time, I'm gonna take a crap in _your_ bag, and see how you like it!"

Randy's jaw dropped, and he stared at Krys incredulously. "You are so evil!"

She smirked as he ruffled her hair good-naturedly. "Don't tempt me. _Seriously._"

Sitting around, saying hello and congratulating several of the passers-by wrestlers on a great match, Krys sat in a chair, doing nothing and swinging her legs, whistling like a dork. Thankfully for her, fifteen minutes passed by rather quickly due to her running around and doing random things for random people, and when she glanced at her watch and saw that fifteen minutes had gone closer to twenty, she ran back to Stephanie, handed the Creative Exec her bottle of water, then took off for the Divas' locker room, looking for Amy. She knocked on the door first, not wanting to get stuff thrown at her for just barging in. "Hey red, you decent or what?" she called.

She then opened the door to see the redhead just pulling down her shirt. "Dammit, you are," she said with a grin.

Amy grinned back. "I see Kira's rubbed off on you," she said with a chuckle.

Krys chuckled as well. "Eh, it was a high school thing, so to speak. She's one of my closest buddies, you know that." She then sat on the bench, while Amy put on her sneakers. "So, what's up?"

"Not much, you're the one who wanted to talk. So talk."

"Yes, ma'am." The smile on her face fading, Krys looked into Amy's eyes and said, "Amy, I'm really, really sorry for everything I did when I was pregnant. I mean…I had this fucked up mentality that since Matt and me were gonna have a baby, that you should step off and stay off, or some shit like that--"

"Don't even try to excuse it," Amy interrupted, holding up a hand. "I really shouldn't have infringed on you guys' territory. I mean, I thought that since things were cool between us all and we were friends again, that I could hang out with Matt, and it would be okay with you. Guess I was wrong, huh?"

Krys sighed. "Dude, I swear to God, I felt so righteous in attacking you, but now I know that I shouldn't fly off the handle like that to you or anyone."

"Krys, don't apologize. Sure, I was pissed, but after Matt went running after you when you took off, I had to think to myself for a bit. I realized that I had put myself out there to your bitterness. I mean, really, as much as you guys say you're over, none of us are really over all that drama from last year." The two of them nodded thoughtfully before Amy spoke again. "And after you took off, and Matt ran after you, I had to think to myself. I had no right to be there with Matt. I had no right to sleep with him. And in all honesty…I feel as if I were the one who cost you your job in the first place. And I could never, ever begin to forgive myself for that." She took Krys' hand, and brown eyes met hazel. "I could never forgive myself for putting all of us through that crap. I made some pretty bad decisions, and I know I can never make it up to you, but…will you forgive me?"

"Wait, what? Whoa…" Krys had never expected _that_ of all things from Amy. Sure, she'd expected the redhead to confess that she'd still loved Matt, that she wanted him back, that kind of thing, but never her asking Krys to forgive her. "Ames, it's no problem at all, really. You and I were like sisters at one point, man. I forgive the shit out of you, Amy." Before she knew it, Amy's face had become a blur of white and auburn, and Krys was sobbing uncontrollably. Amy started crying too, and the two women wrapped their arms around one another, crying on each other's shoulders.

Finally, after a good minute or two of crying, the two disentangled their arms from around each other, sniffled, and looked each other in the eye. Krys was the first to speak. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly, wiping her eyes, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to get carried away like that."

"It's okay," Amy replied with a sheepish smile of her own. "I guess we just had to let it out." She then sighed, and threw her arm around Krys' shoulders. "Man, I miss hanging out like this with you guys. Just sitting around, bullshitting and getting drunk to no end."

"Those were good times," Krys agreed. "It doesn't have to change, you know Amy. We can still do the Cleansing and stuff like that. You can come around anytime you want and see Cameron."

"Speaking of Cameron…" Amy's eyes were serious again. "So, are you going to retire or not?"

Krys sat back against the lockers and sighed again. "I don't know," she admitted. "I mean, just seeing all those guys out there, flipping out for every single match, it made me think, 'Why the hell do I wanna give this up? It's the best job in the world, idiot; don't waste it by giving up so soon. I still have a shitload of stuff to do—by the way, I still say we should have the first-ever TLC match for the Women's Title," she teased, a grin etching its way onto her face once more, and Amy returned it. "Nah, I guess I'm not retiring after all. I love it too much to give it up. What about you?"

It was Amy's turn to sigh, then. She sat back against the lockers as well, not answering Krys for a moment. Finally, she said, "Yeah, I'm gonna step away from the ring."

"What?!" Krys all but shouted, sitting up and staring at Amy with wide eyes. "Why?!"

"Because it's not fun anymore." She threw up her hands in frustration. "I mean, I'm not having much fun wrestling anymore; you, Kat and Mickie are my only competition after Trish left and Lexi and Kira went to SmackDown and Kira had her baby, and on top of that…the fans hate me. I mean, ever since that shit came out last year, my life's been hell. I can't go anywhere without people yelling at me, calling me all types of 'whore', 'slut' and this, that, and the third. By this point, I'm pretty sure a face turn is out of the question… So I guess I'll just retire."

"Oh, come on, Amy," Krys protested, "Those fans, they're only talking shit about Lita. They don't know shit about the real Amy Dumas, the Amy Dumas that all of us know and love. I know you love this job as much as I or Lexi and Kat do, and you work just as hard as any of the guys do. So why give it up? Because of some shit the fans say? They don't know you personally; _Amy_ shouldn't walk away because they hate _Lita_. If you want to walk away, I'm not going to stop you. If your heart is really set on this, then I'm only going to tell you this: If you're going to walk away, then do it for you. Don't do it for the fans."

For a long moment, Amy said nothing, then she finally said quietly, "You're right. I mean, those chants get to me, but I've really wanted to step away for a bit. I've got so many things I wanna do, and wrestling's holding me back. I wanna get away for a while."

"Are you coming back?" Krys' voice was quiet, almost reserved. It was as if she was afraid that she was going to tell her that she was never going to come back.

"…I don't know," Amy answered, just as quietly. "I mean, if I feel the urge to come back, then I will. But then, I want to be better than ever, y'know?"

"I know." Krys then stood to her feet, and held out her arms to the redhead. "Gimme a hug, you crazy bitch."

With a genuine smile on her face, Amy stood to her feet and took Krys in a tight embrace, and the two just stood there for an eternity, just hugging. The moment was broken by a knock at the door.

"Amy, you ready yet?" Adam's voice sounded off through the door, and Krys rolled her eyes at Amy, who rolled her eyes back.

"Give me a sec." Amy turned back to Krys, leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek. "Glad we had this chat, sis. It cleared up a lot of shit between us, and I'm grateful for it. I'm really gonna miss the shit out of you. You were always the fourth member of Team Xtreme, whether anyone realized that or not."

"I'm gonna miss the living hell out of you too, red. I'll catch you soon." With the tears in her eyes again, Krys clapped a hand on Amy's back, and gave her a reassuring smile as Amy turned the doorknob, and opened the door. The two waved at each other as Amy walked out and closed the door behind her.

Wiping her eyes and sniffling again, Krys shook her head. _All of my friends are leaving me,_ she thought, fear creeping into her body. _I'm gonna be alone soon… Oh, God, no._

"…Wait a minute, what am I talking about?" she asked herself, looking up in the air. "I'm not alone. I've got an entire family here with me. Amy's gonna go, Trish is gone, but Kira's coming back soon, and Lexi and Kat are still on the road. And I've got my North Carolina Connection. What the hell am I talking about? I'm never alone."

And she was right. Realization dawned on her, and she realized the answer to the question she'd been agonizing over for the past month. She would never be alone. Her group of friends was here to stay, come hell or high water. Amy would be missed, and so would Trish, but she had all the family she needed right where she was.

Fuck retirement. She can retire when she's dead. Hearing the knock on the door, Krys turned when she heard Randy's voice. "Ready, Krys?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." With a grin on her face, she threw open the door, and threw her arm around Randy's shoulders. "Let's get out of here."

_This is my home. This is my family. I'm here to stay, bitches!_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight Disclaimer:**_ This story is intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other things that are not suitable for those who are younger than sixteen years. Also, I do not own any WWE Superstar and/or Diva, any personality from TNA, or anyone associated in the professional wrestling business, past and present. They are their own property. Also, any characters in this story that you do not recognize, they are either my personal property, or the property of someone else and used with their permission. Thank you for not suing._

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kira all but shouted at Krys through the phone at her. Krys was back at her home in Philadelphia with Cameron, but this time, she had her mom at her home as well, helping her to take care of the infant. "What do you mean, you were thinking about retiring?"

"Well there's the thing, the operative word is 'was," Krys said back as quietly as possible, without waking Cameron. The little baby took after her more than she realized, as he was once again spending most of an entire day sleeping it away. "Was, as in I'm not thinking about it anymore. I've made a decision."

"Well?" Kira snapped; her mouth full of the Butter Pecan ice cream she'd recently taken a shine to. Pregnancy cravings were a bitch, Krys realized, with a smile on her face. "What's your decision?"

"Well shit, after talking to Amy about it--"

"—Oh lord," Kira interjected. By the tone of her voice, Krys could tell Kira was rolling her eyes.

"—Anyway, we were talking about it, and I decided that once she was leaving, I knew my answer. Shit, it's been there right in front of my face the entire time. I'm not leaving, not yet anyway. I've got too much to do right now, and I'm too busy to even entertain the idea of retiring."

"Well that's good," Kira said, relief creeping into her tone. "I couldn't ever imagine wrestling in the WWE without all my friends there with me. You know I would've beaten your ass too, Kryssie," she said teasingly, and the two women laughed.

"Hey Kir?"

"Yeah, Krys?"

"You know, I just thought about something."

"Like what?"

Krys grinned, and said, "You never went through with your HLA angle." She could hear Kira chuckling on the other end of the line, and grinned again. "Why not? Is it because I'm too sexy to be seen kissing you in public?"

Kira scoffed. "Girl, please. You know I'd knock your socks off if I even kissed you once again."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Oooooooh, I'm gonna tell Matty."

Krys chuckled at Kira's teasing tone again. "Oh please. Matt's a pervert; he'll enjoy it. Then again, I think Randy might enjoy it too. Maybe we should put a show on for the two of them once you drop that bun in your oven."

Kira laughed loudly. "I'll hold you to it, then. So, when are you due to make your much anticipated return to the ring?"

"Good question," Krys said quietly, sitting back on her bed. She cast one more glance across her bed at Cameron to make sure the precious little boy was still asleep, then stood to her feet. She grabbed the nearby baby monitor off of the nightstand, and took Cameron in her arms, and started off down the hall to his nursery. "I have no clue, to be honest, but your dear old dad and sister are hinting that I'm supposed to be at Survivor Series, since it's supposed to be in my hometown, but as soon as I know, I'll let you know."

She placed Cameron in his crib, and walked downstairs to the living room, phone in one hand and the monitor in her other. "So, when are you going back to RAW?"

"Probably again on Monday, or maybe sometime before Survivor Series. I'm gonna take Cam trick-or-treating on Halloween," Krys said, her face lighting up.

"You're gonna eat that poor baby boy's candy, aren't you?" Kira teased.

"You know it. It's not like I'm gonna wait for him to get older and give it to him. That'd be a waste of perfectly good candy, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna wait that long to eat it." Krys laughed at her own silliness. "But anyway, I think I'm supposed to be coming back to RAW, but I'm still gonna be reppin' SmackDown, baby."

"Okay, you loser, where is my Kryssie baby, and what have you done with her?"

"Psh, she's right here, and she's not going anywhere." Just then, the sound of Cameron crying drew her attention. "On second thought, she has to go and tend to her son. Talk to you later, gorgeous."

"Get goin', bright eyes. Randy and I are gonna have to take lessons from you and Matt when it comes to taking care of your baby. Wait…on second thought, maybe we better not, because I don't wanna go around telling Randy one second that I'm gonna make sure he doesn't see my little girl, then the next second giving him all the time he wants to see her."

"Fuck you, Kira."

"You've done that already, my dear."

"Oh yeah, I have. Well in that case, go masturbate with a Randy Orton poster."

Kira made a whining sound, and Krys chuckled. "Oh, you are so cruel, dear Krystle. I'll talk to you later; I've got some masturbating to do." The two friends bid each other adieu, then hung up. Krys took her baby monitor, and ran up the stairs.

"Mommy's coming, Cam, don't worry!" _I'll always be here for you, baby._

_**November 20, 2006: WWE RAW – Mickie James vs. Lita**_

On the November 20 edition of RAW, WWE Women's Champion Lita was set to take on her rival since Cyber Sunday, Mickie James. But Lita had her own plans for Mickie. The redhead decided to take matters into her own hands once again, and since she had one week before their big match at Survivor Series, she still had one more week to do a lot of damage to her opponent. What better way to gain another advantage than a blindfold match?

After she completely destroyed Mickie in their match, Lita gained the pinfall, and had her hand raised high in victory. As she smirked at the crowd nastily, the fans jeered the redhead, and, feeling the hate piling high within her, she grabbed the microphone from Lilian Garcia, and started yelling at the crowd.

"Cut the music!" she snapped, alternating her angry glare between her fallen opponent and the crowd that has been hating on her for so long. "Yet another _shining_ example of why _I'm_ the most dominant woman this industry has _ever_ seen!"

She struts around as officials tended to Mickie, on a rampage, the anger and hatred spewing from her lips. "But yet, after _seven years, _people like DX, people like John Cena, have the audacity to disrespect me! But worst of all, it's all of you people." She walked around the ring again, glaring angrily at the fans and at Mickie. No one would stop what she had to say now. Not when she was on a roll. She smirked again as the crowd booed even louder this time, and continued with her rant.

"You people seem to forget—you have a very short memory, forgetting who I am, and what I've done! Let me remind you: _I_ single-handedly revolutionized women's roles in the WWE. Before me, _all_ women were eye candy! There were no Moonsaults, there were no Lita-canranas!" She was ready to cry now, she was so angry with them and how they had so severely disrespected her for so long. "All the sacrifices I've made--whether tearing everything out of my knee, whether breaking my neck, or getting verbally berated by you idiots each and every week--I've inspired a generation of women!

"Without me, there would be no Mickie James in the WWE; for that matter, without me, there would definitely be no Trish Stratus! So you know what? You're all gonna make my job a hell of a lot easier to forget about all you people. Know why? Because at Survivor Series, I'm gonna do one better than your precious Trish Stratus," she snarled. "I'm gonna walk into Survivor Series, beat the living hell out of Mickie James, and walk out Women's Champion. Survivor Series is my last match. I'm gonna retire, and I'm going to retire the greatest Women's Champion _of all time._"

At that exact moment, a familiar entrance theme hit, and the crowd rose to their feet in excitement. Lita turned quickly, and scowled as the person made their way onto the entrance ramp, microphone in hand, and a smirk on their face.

"You're going to retire after Survivor Series, huh, Lita? Well, that just makes my job a hell of a lot easier. I just got back from talking to our boss, the Chairman of the WWE himself, Mr. McMahon, and he told me that since you're going to take your leave of us, and I'm going to make my grand in-ring return, that we should go out with a bang!" The woman smiled at Lita, and the redhead retorted with a stream of colorful language.

"Come Survivor Series, Lita, by special order of the WWE Chairman himself, we're all going to dance in a special Women's Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Come Sunday, only one woman is walking out of Philadelphia with that Women's Championship around her waist, and it damn sure isn't gonna be you, nor will it be Mickie. I'm walking out of Philly with that belt high in the air and with the roar of the crowd staunchly in my favor." She then smirked at Lita once again. "Sorry to spoil your party, but what better way to reignite my WWE career than to win the title that's eluded me for so long--and in my own hometown, no less? Get ready, Lita; that title's coming home with me!"

With that said, Poison's "So Tell Me Why" kicked up again, and Krys, with her brown hair streaked with purple, lowered the microphone, and strutted to the back, the crowd's roars ringing in her ears the whole time and a genuine smile etched back onto her face.

This was why she'd come back.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine Disclaimer:**_ This story is intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other things that are not suitable for those who are younger than sixteen years. Also, I do not own any WWE Superstar and/or Diva, any personality from TNA, or anyone associated in the professional wrestling business, past and present. They are their own property. Also, any characters in this story that you do not recognize, they are either my personal property, or the property of someone else and used with their permission. Also, I do not own any of the following places and/or things; they are practically national landmarks to Philadelphia: The Philly Cheesesteak, any references to 2nd Street, Rita's Water Ice, and any references to the 'Rocky' Franchise__. I also do not own the lyrics to the song, "Across the Universe" by the late John Lennon and Paul McCartney.__ Thank you for not suing._

**Author's Note:** _Holy snicker doodles, I've actually gotten to thirty-nine chapters! If you could see me now, you'd see me doing leapfrogs and all this other stuff on my bed, lol. But I'm not going to give you the satisfaction, so you'll just have to make do with this little tidbit. Oh yeah, since I'm pretty sure that the Survivor Series press conference in my hometown of Philadelphia (which I so proudfully and shamelessly skipped the majority of my school day to attend…but you didn't hear that from me. LMAO) was on November 20__th__, and so was the episode of RAW in which everyone's favorite redhead kayfabe slut declared that she was retiring. So, in my little brain, I've decided to place the press conference on the day AFTER Krys made her much-anticipated return to RAW. Just putting this here, so no one gets confused or anything, and I don't confuse myself trying to remember what the hell I wrote here, because I'm scatterbrained like that, ha!_

_I'm so proud of the way this came down. I had the movie "Rent" stuck on my brain, and my Project Playlist has been playing non-stop, resulting in quite possibly my favorite chapter of this story to date. I'm really proud of this chapter, this story, and this whole series to date. I wanted to do this chapter the way it is now, because I wanted to re-create a sense of family around the group, and write it just as a family would appear in my eyes; though families fight and hate each other, they're still family nonetheless, and they would always love and respect one another, no matter what. I created this chapter in approximately two and a half hours, something virtually unknown for me and any of the stories I've ever come up with in the past. Anyway, enough babbling, and on to the story! Enjoy, and expect chapter forty and a possible new sequel to this story to be out before the end of July!_

_**Tuesday, November 21**__**st**__**, 2006 – Survivor Series Press Conference, Wachovia Center – Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, the WWE Women's Champion, Lita!" The Philadelphia crowd, one of the most hardcore and passionate fans in the entire continental United States, all stood to their feet and soundly booed the Women's Champion as she strutted from behind the curtain up to the stage. The redhead wore a smirk on her face as she always had whenever she was out in the presence of wrestling fans and had to keep up appearances. With Edge by her side, she could always ignore the jeers and taunts of the crowds, and today was no different.

Lita strutted up to the stage, still wearing her cocky smirk on her face, and waited for the jeers to die down. As Jonathan Coachman, the emcee for this press conference, took his seat, the chants of "Slut" – among other things – died down, and the redhead began to address the WWE fans.

"You know, it's chants like that, that makes it so much easier for me to step away from wrestling, and retire," she started angrily, glaring at the faces in front of her. "Ungrateful little freaks like you are the reason I get booed each and every week, forgetting that just a few years ago I was your precious Queen of Xtreme. Well, guess what? I'm glad to be retiring, and I'm glad that I'll no longer have to hear your disgusting voices again, and you know what else I'll be glad about? I'll be glad that I'm going to be defeating your precious hometown girl Krys in her first back in the WWE, and I'm even more glad that I'll be retiring still the Women's Champion." She unstrapped her belt from around her slim waist, and held it high in the air, taking in the boos from all sides. Suddenly, her vision turned red, and she yanked her belt down, starting to yell obscenities at the crowd.

"You know what, it's little bastards like you that continue to disrespect me, and after all I've done! I can't believe that this is the reaction I get from everyone, after seven damned years in the WWE!" she shouted, anger taking over her voice once again. "I am _so_ glad that this Sunday will be my final match, because I will _never_ have to suffer by sitting here and taking this abuse again from you idiots."

At that exact moment, Poison's "So Tell Me Why" blasted throughout the arena's lobby, and the Philadelphia fans stood to their feet and loudly cheered their hometown girl. Krys, clad in her typical street attire of a T-shirt – that just shamelessly happened to be a Philadelphia 76ers jersey this time around –, stonewashed jeans, and Timberland boots, stepped up onto the stage, a smile on her face. Her smile then receded back to a smirk as she stepped up and walked towards her opponent. She looked down briefly as Edge, rolling her eyes as he scowled at her, then stopped at the podium, facing Lita.

The two women stood in front of a raucous Philadelphia crowd in the lobby of the Wachovia Center, one half chanting for Krys, the other half chanting for Lita. Both women smirked at one another, before Krys stepped aside, and walked up to the podium to say her piece. When she did, she started a slow clap, enough to make Lita give her a strange look.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Krys said, continuing to clap, even as the redhead took her seat next to Edge, "let's hear it for Lita, the most infected Women's Champion of all time!" As the crowd – and some of the Superstars sitting onstage, including Batista and John Cena – laughed hysterically, Lita stood to her feet and began talking trash. "Lita, please, sit back down; half the guys on this stage have already seen your skirt up, I don't think the rest – nor the crowd here – want to see it as well." Irate, the redhead started yelling threats to Krys, who merely smiled innocently and waved her off.

"But seriously folks, it's gonna be sad to see Lita retire, but hell, it's gonna be great for me right? 'Cause I mean, I'm gonna have to make her go away in the position she's most used to – on her back." From her seat, Lita rolled her eyes, and Krys grinned and started to continue, when the redhead interrupted her.

"You know what, Krys, you can go ahead and say anything you want about me, but the fact remains that I'm better than you," she said, glaring over at one of her opponents for Survivor Series. "I beat you last year at Taboo Tuesday, and I beat you the night afterwards. The simple fact is that no matter what you do, you can't beat me. In 2005, you had to get your friends from that other company to come over here and help you out and that still couldn't get the job done, and Edge and I sent you and your little loser boyfriend to the B-show, SmackDown!" While everyone else booed loudly, Lita smirked, and Krys nodded her head.

"Hey, like it or not, the whore's got a point." Lita began mouthing off again, but Krys would have none of it. "Listen here, Lita, you can make all the fancy talk you want about me not being able to beat you, but hell, I know I have what it takes. In fact, I have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. So, I have the distinct advantage over you, who wants to go out with a bang, and on top of your game. This is _my_ hometown, Lita, in case you've forgotten. Here in Philly, we don't give respect out that easily, and hell, I'll admit it; it took me forever and three years to gain their respect. And sure, you may have gotten the upper hand on me a few times, sure, but you seem to forget a few things. The first time you beat me, at Taboo Tuesday, you needed your little boyfriend over there to lend you a hand, and he speared me. That was the _only_ reason you won at Taboo Tuesday." Edge stood up to say a few choice words to her, but Krys faced him and said simply, "When I want the opinion of the walking Teen Wolf himself, I'll ask for it. Sit yourself back down, Wolf man Jack, and shut your fanged face; I'm still talking here." With a snarl on his face, Edge took his seat once more, and the crowd ate it up, yelling that Edge got owned by the hometown girl.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I don't care what it takes, I am going to get the job done on Sunday. I'm taking Mickie James out and I'm damn sure gonna take you out, Lita. I'm walking out of Survivor Series, out of my hometown the new Women's Champion, for the first time in my career. And afterwards, after I've won the championship that's eluded me for so long, I'm gonna go have a nice, huge celebration down on 2nd street, and everyone's invited! Free cheese steaks, booze and Rita's Water Ice – not to mention more of John Cena singing 'Eye of the Tiger'--" Cena chuckled heartily as Krys continued "--for everyone who shows up; just say you're a friend of the new Women's Champ, and you're good!"

Everyone stood to their feet and cheered Krys once more; of course, there were some who booed her, because they wanted to see Lita come out on top and retire still champion, but hell, if Krys had anything to say about it, that wouldn't be the case. It won't be the case at all.

_**The next day…**_

Back at her house, Krys was enjoying a few days off until Sunday night, when all she had to do was drive down to Broad Street in South Philly for Survivor Series. There she sat the next afternoon, taking care of Cameron. She had just finished feeding and was currently burping the precious baby boy, when there was a knock at the door. Shifting the boy over to her left arm and shoulder, Krys stood to her feet and moved to the door. Pulling the door open, she was surprised to see the hazel gaze of Amy standing in front of her, with Adam off to the side.

"Amy…not that I'm not surprised to see you, what are you doing here?" Krys asked, opening the door wider to allow the two of them inside.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to check your place out," the redhead said with a smile on her face as she and Adam moved past her inside the house. "Looks pretty great so far. I bet Matt's been here quite a bunch, huh?"

"Um…yeah. Yeah, he has."

"Where's Matt now?"

"He's in Uniondale, New York for SmackDown and ECW. He told me that he should be back here by about midnight or so." Krys then glanced at Amy and Adam, suspicion clouding her mocha gaze. "Why do you want to know?"

Amy shrugged. "No reason. I guess I could always talk to him over the phone or something later on." The redhead must have read the look on Krys' face when she said that she'd call him, because she quickly continued with, "I was wondering if you guys wanted to have dinner with me, and Adam, and maybe Kat and Jeff, sometime before Sunday? You know, just like we used to; just talking and getting piss drunk, stuff like that. You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean…I sorta thought we should, since it's the last time we'll all be able to do it before Sunday…" Her voice trailed off, and for the first time in all the years Krys had known her, Amy was at a loss for words, and was unsure of anything anymore.

Handing the little baby over to Adam, with a silent vow with her eyes that she would have his head on a silver platter if any harm came to him, Krys went over and placed her hand on Amy's shoulder, and the two women looked each other in the eye before Krys slowly put her arms around Amy, embracing her in a hug of silent understanding. Slowly, Amy's arms encircled Krys as well, and they stood there silently. Krys knew what she had to do on Sunday night, and though she appeared confident and cocky as all hell on TV, off the screen and backstage, she didn't want to be the one to have to do it. The two of them had just rekindled the friendship they had lost a little over a year ago, over a man that both of them had loved, and now Krys had to be the one to say goodbye to one of her closest friends so soon after coming back? It wasn't fair; it just wasn't fair.

The sound of a loud burp broke through the somber silence in the living room, followed shortly by a loud "Awww, MAN!" and both women broke out of their silent states to see Adam grimacing as he held a gurgling Cameron. The baby had just thrown up on Adam, and he didn't appear to be taking it too well.

Amy was the first one to crack a smile, followed by a loud burst of laughter from Krys, then all of a sudden the two women were laughing hysterically at the situation. They were holding each other up, and just when they thought they were going to sober up, they took one more look at Adam's disgusted face, and that started another round of laughter. Finally, seeing the humor in the situation, Adam finally cracked a smile as well, then joked, "I guess even the little one can tell that I suck major, huh?"

--

_**Saturday, November 25, 2006 – Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**_

As promised, the group of people gathered up at the Oregon Diner on Oregon Avenue in South Philadelphia. Along with getting a private section for their group, Kat and Jeff brought along Alex and Jason with them, claiming that since they were all a part of the group, that they all needed to be there to do it right. The only ones who had been missing from their circle were Kira and Randy, because of Kira's pregnancy.

As they all sat there, getting drunk and reminiscing over good times past, the group suddenly grew melancholy. "I can't believe that this is all slipping away," Alex said quietly. "I mean, Amy's leaving, Jay's working in TNA, and we're all split up on different brands. How can we be sure we're all ever gonna really and truly stay friends after this night?" Jay wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead, comforting her.

"It doesn't have to be the end," Adam spoke up. Though he and Matt hadn't exactly made up and forgotten what had happened over the past year, they'd decided to put it in the past where it belonged, and at least get through this night. If they were to get along with each other in the future, it would be for the sake of the company and their friends. Hey, it was a start; at least they didn't hate one another anymore. "I mean, the majority of us still work for the WWE, so we'll be able to see each other. And just because Amy's retiring from the E for now, who says that she can't be backstage and hang out with us as our special guest? We'll never really be apart you guys, you know that."

"Well said, blondie," Krys said with a smile on her face, raising her glass of Zinfandel in the air. Since they were all there and together as a group, Matt decided that it would be best if they all ordered the Version One drink of choice…the 'sweet white girly wine itself', the White Zinfandel. "To V1," she toasted, raising her glass once again.

"To V1," they all echoed, raising their glasses alongside hers. They all took a drink, honoring their friends, then continued on having fun with one another. It was almost like a scene from the movie musical "Rent", the way they all sat there celebrating their friendship; some renewed, some that never truly died, and some caught up in their own world to see anything wrong with what this truly was: a goodbye of sorts to their circle of friends.

Krys, who had been the quietest of the bunch throughout the entire meal, pricked up her ears when she heard a song playing on the jukebox. When she heard the song playing, she squealed and stood up, yanking Matt to his feet as well. "I love this song!" she exclaimed. "Let's dance, you guys!"

As she and Matt started dancing with one another to The All-American Rejects' "Move Along", Alex laughed and grabbed Jason's hand as well. "Come on, Reso, show me those moves you learned in TNA," she said with a grin on her face as she started to move against him.

"But you guys, this isn't a place where we can dance," Adam started to protest, but was silenced when Amy placed a finger to his lips and pulled him to his feet as well. Kat was almost ready to give her a death glare, when Jeff yanked her to her feet as well.

"It's a party, gorgeous, celebrate," he drawled in that unbelievably sexy Southern drawl of his that made women all over the world fall at his feet. Kat, nearly melting on her feet, obliged in the rainbow-haired man's request, and started to dance alongside him. The private party had suddenly turned into a dance-off in their small, closed-off section of the diner, and each and every single one of the eight people temporarily forgot their troubles for the moment.

As "Move Along" switched to Rufus Wainwright's cover of John Lennon's hit "Across the Universe", they each held onto the one they loved, and slowly lost their cares in the world and each other's eyes. For that moment in time, each and every single care that the eight friends held had been forgotten, and they were free, all free.

This…this was why they were here, on this night. To celebrate their friendships, not to say goodbye. Though some of them were leaving, and some may not look back, they were here to celebrate and enjoy each other's company. All of their cares were gone, if just for this moment, and they were free to have fun and just…live.

Tomorrow would be another day where they would just worry their lives away. On Sunday, in her hometown of Philadelphia, Krystle would have to end the career of one of her best friends in this entire business, and Matt and Jeff would have to once again face off with Edge in a contest to see who would survive. All the drama that were currently plaguing them in their lives, would go away, and come back another day. But right here, right now, they were living for the here and now. They were all here, and they were enjoying each other.

As the ending chorus of "Across the Universe" played, they all knew of one thing:

It was a night that they were sure to remember for years to come.

_Nothing's gonna change my world,_

_Nothing's gonna change my world._

_Nothing's gonna change my world,_

_Nothing's gonna change my world._

_Nothing's gonna change my world,_

_Nothing's gonna change my world._

_Nothing's gonna change my world,_

_Nothing's gonna change my world._

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva…_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty Disclaimer:** _This story is intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other things that are not suitable for those who are younger than sixteen years. Also, I do not own any WWE Superstar and/or Diva, any personality from TNA, or anyone associated in the professional wrestling business, past and present. They are their own property. Also, any characters in this story that you do not recognize, they are either my personal property, or the property of someone else and used with their permission. Also, I do not own the rights or the lyrics to the song "All My Life" by KC and JoJo of Jodeci; everything pertaining to that song belongs to them; I have no control over it. Thank you for not suing._

--

_**Later that Night…**_

It was bordering on three in the morning when Krys, Matt, Jay, Alex, Jeff and Kat finally traipsed through Krys' front door, and each of them had been a little worse for wear. After going clubbing after their celebration at the Oregon Diner, Krys had gotten drunk off her ass, and had mistakenly groped Adam, much to both Matt and Kat's chagrin. Teasing the two even more, they mentally agreed to pull a rib on their significant others, and started a grope-fest, which led them to the dance floor, where they had their last dances.

"_You know, you're a real pain in the ass, right Krys?" Adam had asked her, as his hands traveled to her waist as they moved together slowly._

"_I know I am," Krys responded, moving to wrap her arms around her neck, "but do you know you're a real dick? And a werewolf to boot?"_

"_Bitch," Adam chuckled, moving to turn her so that his front was against her back. "At least it's good that we're speaking and joking with one another, so that means we don't hate each other anymore, right?"_

"_I let my son throw up on you; I'm pretty sure that means we're cool." With that said, the two nodded in respect to one another as the song ended, and Matt didn't hesitate in pulling Krys away from the Canadian. Though he no longer hated Adam, he certainly did not trust him with any of his girlfriends, and probably won't for quite some time to come._

"_Calm down, Matt, we were just talking," Krys complained irritably as he practically dragged her back to their table. "…I think I'm drunk," she then giggled, laughing as Matt helped her put her jacket on._

"_I think you are too," he said with a grin. "Hey Krys…?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_Before Matt could open his mouth to say whatever was on his mind, Jeff's voice reached them over the loud music._

"_Yo, Matty! We're out! Coming with?" he bellowed as he came over to them. He then yelped as Matt slapped him upside the head._

"_I can hear you just fine, idiot," he said back. "Yeah, we're coming, come on Krys." He helped her up to her feet, and escorted her to the doors, where they made their exit and made their way back to Krys' house._

Back home, Matt quietly carried Krys up the stairs to her bedroom, where he sat her on the bed. Ignoring her slurred protests, he proceeded to strip her down to her bra and panties, and placed her under the blankets, quietly following suit by removing his own clothes as well. Once under the sheets, Krys reached for Matt, and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest.

"I don't think I can do it," she whispered quietly. "I don't wanna do it, Matt. I don't want to end her career. It's not fair to her, it's not fair to me, and I don't wanna do it."

A few hours after their celebration, where they'd all been ecstatic, Krys was now very depressed. A singer tear rolled down her cheek and try as he might, Matt could not find the words to comfort his girlfriend. It was just simply something that Krys wanted nothing to do with, but she had to do it. Either way, one of her best friends was going away, and nothing she could do or say to try and change it, it just would not.

She had to retire her best friend.

--

_**November 26, 2006 – WWE Survivor Series – Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**_

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lilian Garcia, the ring announcer for the RAW matches announced, "the following is the first-ever Tables, Ladders and Chairs match for the WWE Women's Championship! Now, the rules are, the win can be determined by pin fall or submission, and also, the woman who climbs the ladder and grabs the belt at the top of the ladder, will become the NEW WWE Women's Champion!

"Introducing first, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!" As Mickie's theme played, the former Women's Champion didn't step out from behind the curtain. For a second, the music stopped, then Lilian said once again, "From Richmond, Virginia… Mickie James!" Once again, the brunette did not make her way out to the ring area. Everyone was questioning the woman's whereabouts, when the TitanTron aired backstage, where they saw referees attending to an unconscious Mickie James right around the corner from the Divas' locker room. It appeared as though she had been knocked out with a lead pipe to her head.

"Oh, my God, J.R.!" King exclaimed. "Someone's knocked out Mickie James with a pipe! What does that do for our Women's Championship match?!"

"I don't know, King," Jim Ross said. "But I hope our other two competitors are prepared to continue on with the match."

Lilian, still in the ring, shrugged and raised the microphone to her lips again. "Introducing next, Philadelphia's own, Krys!"

Once again, the WWE recruited the glam metal kings, Poison, to play the Philly native's theme song. Bret Michaels, the lead singer of Poison, stepped forward and saluted the crowd, as they started to play "So Tell Me Why".

Instead of taking her time, and waiting for the end of the guitar riff to kick in, Krys - clad in a loose pair of Kikwear cargo pants, black sneakers, and a red Poison midriff tee - came out at the beginning of the song, and greeted each of the members of Poison before stepping out onto the entryway. She threw up her hands, one hand doing the V1 sign, the other throwing up the gunz, and she made her way down the ramp to the ring amid a huge pop from the crowd.

As she climbed into the ring, she went to the nearest turnbuckle she could find, and once again threw up the gunz and the V1 signs, then threw up the devil horns, appealing to the crowd, who ate it up. She stepped down off the turnbuckle, and went to the opposite corner and did the same thing, then motioned back to Poison, and threw up the horns to the band, who returned it.

As the lyrics came to a close, the band concluded with a final "So tell me whyyyyyyy!", and each of them saluted Krys, and made their way backstage.

Next, "Lovefurypassionenergy" began to play, and Lilian announced, "Next, competing in her final match, she is the WWE Women's Champion…Lita!" The crowd booed loudly, and Lita smirked, unstrapping the Women's Championship from around her waist, and hoisting it high in the air as she strutted down the ramp way to the ring. The camera then shot to Krys, who had a death glare on her face as her hated rival made her way down to the ring, as Lita climbed up the stairs and into the ring. The redhead then made her way to the middle of the ring, and held her title high in the air, as Krys rolled her eyes, and the fans continued to jeer her. The referee received the belt from Lita, and handed it to the nearby riggers, who didn't hesitate to hang it up on the steel ring above the squared circle. Lilian exited the ring, the timekeeper rang the bell, and the match was on.

--

The two women circled around the ring for a few seconds before coming together in a collar and elbow tie up, and Lita pushed Krys back towards the upper left corner turnbuckle. The referee ordered the two of them to break up, and Lita moved back, but not before landing a hard slap right across Krys' face. Her head snapping to one side, Krys tasted the side of her cheek, tasting the blood in her mouth as the crowd booed loudly. She nodded a few times before looking back at the redhead and retorting with a slap of her own, one that echoed throughout the Wachovia Center.

As Lita retreated back, holding her face, Krys pounced on her opponent and kicked her in the stomach before sending her into the upper right turnbuckle. Krys ran after her and succeeded with a clothesline, and a bulldog. Lita made her way away to the center of the ring, and Krys followed, continuing with an attack on the redhead of offensive technical and aerial moves. It was when she exited the ring to grab a ladder, and slid back into the ring that Lita took her chance and delivered a stiff kick to Krys' gut, throwing Krys on the defensive.

The match then went back and forth between the two for about a minute, with Lita finally gaining the upper hand with a rake of the eyes. She then kicked Krys in the gut and tucked her head under her arm. Mocking her opponent, Lita threw up the gunz and threw her head back as she yelled out – _"Aaaaah!"_ – And hit the Twist of Fate.

Krys hit the mat head first, and each and every single person in the arena, completely absorbed into the match, leaned forward, holding their breath as Lita set up a table in the ring and grabbed up a limp Krys. She set her up on the table, laying her body across it, and then climbed up the ladder. The redhead then tossed back her head and yelled out once again, and leaped, trying to perform a Moonsault onto Krys…

And missed! Krys rolled out of the way at the last minute, and Lita crashed and burned through the table. The two were putting their bodies on the line for the title they'd fought so many times for in the past, and the fans were showing their appreciation for them as they chanted "Holy shit!"

"I have to agree with this crowd, JR," King said excitedly. "Have you ever seen two women wrestle like this, ever?"

"I don't think I've ever seen two women putting their bodies on the line like this, not in all my years in this great business," JR commented back, watching with bated breath as Krys grabbed a steel chair and whacked it viciously against the redhead's face. The Women's Champion was busted open now, and Krys, smelling the blood like a shark in the water, went on the attack. She mounted Lita and began to bite her forehead, not even stopping when the redhead started screaming. This was what the Philadelphia fans had come to see, but luckily for them, they wouldn't have to wait until the First Blood Match between The Undertaker and Mr. Kennedy; they were seeing enough right here and now for the time being.

After gaining her thirst for blood, Krys released the champion from her grasp, and Lita immediately curled up, holding her face in agony. Krys didn't let her free for long, as she went back on the attack, stomping and kicking at every exposed spot on the redhead that she could find. She then yanked Lita to her feet, and hooked her head under her arm. She then yelled out to the crowd herself, swung her right leg backwards, and then drove Lita's face into the mat. She'd just stolen her opponent's DDT finisher, and then she covered her. The referee jumped into action, falling to his knees and slapping his hand on the mat.

One…two… NO! Lita kicked out, much to the chagrin of both her opponent and the raucous crowd in Philadelphia. Krys stood to her feet and looked over to the referee, asking him if it was really a two-count that she'd gotten. That moment's distraction was all that Lita needed, for when Krys turned back around to do more damage, Lita cracked her in the face with her own chair. Krys went down, holding her face, and Lita gloated to the booing crowd before covering Krys.

One…

Two…

Thr-NO! Krys kicked out as well, and Lita jumped to her feet, angrily, yelling at the referee that she'd gotten a three count. The ref debated her right back, arguing that she'd gotten a two. Pushing past the referee, Lita climbed out of the ring while Krys was still down, and grabbed another table nearby. With an evil look on her face, Lita set the table up on the outside, then set another one up on top of that one.

As she climbed into the ring to once again deal with her bothersome opponent, the match reached the twenty minute mark. Krys was slowly climbing to her feet, and Lita fisted her hands in her hair. She taunted her dazed opponent, before kicking her in the gut, and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle. Lita then ran towards her and hit a vicious clothesline. She then continued by lifting Krys up and onto the turnbuckle, joining her a few seconds later. She hooked Krys' arm over her head, grabbed a hold of Krys' jeans, and the two of them dove off the top rope to the mat with a particularly nasty Superplex.

The two lay there in the middle of the ring, trying to get some air back into their lungs, with the crowd cheering for the two women in the middle of the ring. They were giving their all for this championship, Krys fighting to win it, Lita fighting to retain it, and the entire WWE – fans and all – could see that they were putting their heart and soul into this contest.

Lita was the first one to start moving, and she slowly crawled over to Krys' unmoving body, and slung an arm across her chest, as the ref dropped down to count. The crowd held its breath, hoping against hope that their hometown girl, the woman who's chased after the Women's Title for six years, would somehow find the strength to kick out. When she did so, at the last possible second, they couldn't cheer any louder for her.

Lita sat up onto her knees, desperation and frustration setting in, and she angrily yelled at Krys. "Stay down!" she bellowed angrily, getting to her feet to reposition the ladder and climb. Instead of climbing up the ladder, she shook her head at the fans, a smirk on her face, and with the boos ringing throughout the Wachovia Center, she climbed out of the ring, took down the tables and slid them into the ring. After stomping a few times on Krys, she then went to work on setting up the tables in the ring, then started to climb the ladder. Krys slowly climbed to her feet as well, and, on shaking legs, climbed up the opposite side of the ladder, and the two started brawling at the top of the ladder. Each woman hit the other with powerful strikes, trying to knock the other off. Finally, Krys delivered one devastating punch to the redhead, and Lita stumbled and almost lost her footing. Krys quickly grabbed her before she could fall off, and, with the screams of over 17,000 fans cheering her on, Krys hooked her head and delivered a humongous Twist of Fate off the ladder and through the two stacked tables.

The whole arena then erupted into a chorus of "Holy shit!" and both commentators from RAW and SmackDown had to agree with the crowd. Krys slowly got to her feet again, glanced down at her opponent, then back at the crowd. She then raised one hand in the air, holding up the gunz once again, and ripped off her midriff tee. Much to the delight of the crowd once more, Krys slowly climbed the ladder, and, after throwing up the gunz once more, she dove, executing a Swanton Bomb from almost fifteen feet in the air onto her fallen opponent. With that, there was nothing else that could be done. Krys pinned her opponent…

One… She could feel the audience counting with the referee, and prayed that Lita didn't kick out…

Two… It looked for a second like the redhead was going to kick out, but after nearing thirty minutes, it looked like she was simply too beaten and exhausted to do anything…

Three! Krys quickly rolled off of Lita, and buried her face into the mat, her shoulders shaking with emotion. When the referee handed her the Women's Championship, she glanced up at the title, tears streaming down her face. All of Philadelphia stood on their feet and applauded the woman's efforts. She had chased after the championship for six years, each and every time it had avoided her, but now… Now, she was the Women's Champion! Words simply failed her at this exact moment in time; she couldn't express how happy and heartbroken she was at this moment.

As the referee hoisted her arm in the air, Krys held up the arm that held the title as well. "Here is your winner and NEW WWE Women's Champion, Krys!"

--

As she exited the ring, she basked in the glory of her hometown, the town that had been her home since she was a little girl, and nearly leaped into the crowd in ecstasy. She was on cloud nine – screw that, she was beyond cloud nine; she was up there with ten, eleven, and twelve. She leaned against the guardrail in the entryway, and could only smile in a childlike manner when the crowd showered her with applause and praise and claps on the back.

Meanwhile, in the ring, while Krys was still celebrating as her music came to a close, Lita pulled Lilian Garcia down to her and instructed her to tell something to the fans. "Ladies and gentlemen," Lilian started as she stood back up, "let's hear it for the greatest Women's Champion of all time, Lita!"

When the crowd booed, Lita climbed to her feet and angrily addressed them, snatching the microphone away from Lilian. "I cannot believe you people!" she shouted into the mike. "After seven years, this is the thanks I get? Of all people, you cheer _her_, a carbon copy of _me_, and boo me? That's fine, because you know what? I cannot think of a better place than right here, to end my career." She glared at each and every one of the fans in attendance, who then cheered as Krys made her way back into the ring, and snatched the mike away from her.

"How dare you, Lita," she started angrily. "Even now, after you've lost your final match in the WWE, you still continue to write me off? I've just defeated _you_ for the Women's Championship, and you're _still_ disrespecting me? Fine. You know what, I was gonna let you leave out of here with some dignity and respect like the woman I used to know and respect, but since you can't keep your gigantic hole of a mouth shut – not even when you're not on your knees – I have a special surprise for you."

At that particular moment, Cryme Tyme's music started to play, and Krys made her way out of the ring. She slapped hands with both JTG and Shad Gaspard, who then began to make fun of Lita with their special one night only "Ho Sale".

--

As the next match, the classic five-on-five Survivor Series elimination tag team match that saw Team DX – which consisted of the Hardy Boyz, accompanied to the ring by the new Women's Champion, CM Punk, and of course, DX – completely decimated Team Rated RKO – consisting of Rated RKO (which were Edge and Randy Orton), Mike Knox (accompanied by Kelly Kelly), Johnny Nitro (accompanied by Melina), and Gregory Helms – in a complete clean sweep and came to a close, Team DX gathered into the ring and did their customary celebratory win. Each man held up their teammate's hand, and Krys held up CM Punk's hand at his end as the announcer proclaimed them as the winners.

The crowd was enjoying their celebration, when Triple H grabbed a microphone and began to silence the crowd. "Now, I know this isn't part of the show, but hell, who cares anyway? This is Philly, and I hear you guys are in for a real treat right now. One of my teammates here tonight has asked a special request of me, and me being the completely magnanimous guy that I am -" Everyone in the ring and in the crowd coughed and mumbled "Bullshit" "-I thought that it'd be great if he did it after we won. So, Matt, go ahead, man." Each member of the team stood back and took their leave of Matt, who had since taken hold of Krys' hand and guided her to the center of the ring.

The audience buzzed quietly with excitement and curiosity as he took her hand, gently raised it to his lips, and kissed it softly. As the others made their way to the top of the ramp, KC and JoJo's song "All My Life" could be heard playing softly in the background. Krys looked up at Matt confusedly, and he smiled down at her as he raised the microphone to his lips.

"Krys, you and me, we've been through some pretty rough stuff since you showed up here in the WWE," he started. "We've had our ups and downs, and you immediately took my side when this whole thing with me, Amy and Adam blew up last year, no questions asked. You've always had my back, and you've given me the most precious gift any woman could ever give a man. You've given me a son, and your unconditional love.

"Now, I know that I could never replace every single thing that you've done for me, but I know that I can do one thing: make your dreams come true." And then, right on camera for the entire world to see, Matt Hardy got down on one knee, and produced a diamond ring from the pocket of his pants.

"Krys," he started, staring up at her with all the love in the world, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

For a moment, time stood still for Krys, and she lost her breath. Matt's beautiful brown eyes looked up at hers expectantly. She knew that he would love her always, no matter what the hell they went through, and she would never love another man as much as she loved Matthew Moore Hardy. As she glanced around at the now cheering crowd, she slowly smiled beatifically at him, took the microphone from him, and said for the entire world to hear, "YES!"

No more words needed to be said, as Matt slid the ring onto her left ring finger, then shot to his feet and took her into his arms, swinging her around. Philadelphia stood on its feet and gave the two of them a standing ovation, for they knew exactly what the two of them had gone through for the majority of the past two years, from Krys aligning herself with Matt to feud with Edge and Lita, to her fainting in the middle of the ring – which led to them finding out that she was pregnant – to this moment.

Matt put her back down, and everyone gave them a standing ovation as he took her lips in a romantic kiss that took her breath away. As Matt helped her out of the ring, ring attendants, the commentators, even Lilian Garcia, stood to their feet and congratulated the happy couple. Krys couldn't stop the ecstatic grin from spreading across her face; she hadn't lost it since she'd won the Women's Championship, but hell, the feeling she'd had when she won the Women's Championship earlier was nothing to what she was now feeling.

Soon, she was going to become Mrs. Matthew Moore Hardy. And that, to her, was the greatest feeling in the world.

The End!

**Author's Note:** _Well, this has been my absolute favorite story I've ever written! This is my absolute favorite chapter in this entire story, and I had to do this the right way, since I'm a complete romance nut. Anyways, if you'd like a sequel to this fantastic story – if I do say so myself, lol – just drop me a review or email giving me your answer. I had a lot of fun writing this story and its prequel, __Bank on It__, so another sequel would be just awesome for me! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story, and please, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it! Love you guys, especially FoolishAngel87; she absolutely RULES at reviewing my stories! Lol._


End file.
